


family matters

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate universe - Mafia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, POV Third Person Omniscient, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't like he'd thought he'd ever be completely free of the family, but he certainly hadn't expected things to end up likethis.[ Mafia AU.Pleaseheed the content warnings. Updates once per month. ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's _so many_ warnings for this fic. _So many,_ you guys. I'll update the tags with each new chapter, I guess, but I'll also put individual warnings in the chapter notes like this so you know what's coming up.
> 
> That said, if you don't like angst... I'd really recommend skipping this fic. Like just avoid it completely. There will be brief moments of happiness, but there's a _lot_ of dark shit to outweigh it. 
> 
> Anyway, there's actually not really any warnings for this chapter in particular, except offscreen murder and some manipulation. Also of note, it's all in third person omniscient, so there's no POV-shift markers. 
> 
> Thanks to two of my lovely friends for beta-ing this! Any mistakes were probably made by me after they checked it.

The Kisaragi household is quiet, for once.

Jin and Saya are dressed all in black; a family in mourning at their father's sudden passing. These sorts of things are not unexpected in mafia families, and danger is always just around the corner, but even so, Seven had been a powerful mage, with dozens of bodyguards at any given point.

To think that he'd been murdered, somehow, and his body had been found out on the front lawn in the morning, well, that was nearly incomprehensible.

"At least he didn't suffer," many of the funeral-goers had said, under the impression that it had been a massive heart attack in the middle of the night. His face looked peaceful enough in the coffin, his body unmarred, at least as far as anyone could see.

Jin and Saya knew better.

"Massive internal hemorrhaging," the doctors had said, "it seems to have been a combination of seithr poisoning and external trauma." Beneath his suit jacket, his entire chest was mottled with bruises in various states of healing, as though something huge had crashed into his chest and caused internal bleeding. "If it had been caught earlier, we might have been able to stop it with some healing Ars, but it would have been a close call with such a severe injury."

"You know how my father is -" Jin had caught himself, trailing off before correcting himself, " _Was;_ he was always stubborn and never admitted when he was hurt…" He looked away. "… Thank you for telling me."

The doctors had nodded, had left Jin and Saya to grieve.

Instead, once the siblings were alone, Jin had smirked.

Saya had sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jin-nii-san."

Jin turned his attention to her. "Don't worry, Saya… I have everything all figured out." Then he grinned, a touch more playful, "And for the record, that's 'Kisaragi-sama', now."

Saya blinked, then chuckled, then bowed respectfully. "Of course, Kisaragi-sama."

That had been a few hours ago - after their meeting with the doctors, Jin and Saya had delivered the news that their father was dead to the rest of the family, and had gotten changed for the funeral. In a few days, Jin would be installed as the next head of the family, which would involve a test: to see whether the family Nox Nyctores would accept him or not.

Jin already knew 'she' would, though; after all, it was Jin and Yukianesa that had killed Seven in the first place.

None of that was what Jin cared about, though. No - all he cared about was coming later.

_Ragna…_

\- - - - -

"… Nii-san."

"Jin?!" He shouldn't have been surprised, maybe, but... "How did you get this number?"

"Nii-san… You don't think the family ever lost track of you, right?"

Silence fell over the phone line. Hearing Jin's voice again… Ragna was reminded of all that he'd left behind when he'd fled, seven years ago. He'd only been a young teenager at the time - he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that he hadn't actually managed to get free. Rather than complain, he sighed. "… Then, why are you suddenly calling?"

Honestly, it wasn't like it was bad to hear from Jin, just… If he'd had Ragna's number the whole time, why hadn't he called before now?

Had he run?

Ragna sat up in his bed, attentive. Maybe Jin had finally come around…

"Father is dead."

Or not. Ragna felt somehow like he'd been punched in the gut. Dead? Their father? He always seemed like such an invincible man… A strong mage, a charismatic leader, a tactical genius… For all that Ragna didn't approve of the family's actions, he couldn't deny that their father had been a very intelligent figure. "What happened?"

"Um… It looks like a lot of blunt force trauma caused massive internal bleeding."

Jin sounded somewhat anxious, now that Ragna was paying proper attention to him. That wasn't too surprising, though; he'd always been a crybaby when they were young, had been so reliant on Ragna. Ragna felt awful for leaving his siblings behind, but Saya needed the care for her illness, and Jin… Well, Ragna had been forced to take his one chance to escape without even being able to convince Jin.

It seemed like he'd grown up, now, and Ragna regretted missing it.

On the other hand, though… "… And what'll happen now?"

"… I'm… Going to be the next head of the family. I think. I mean, I still have to pass the test, but…"

Ragna cursed to himself. Jin was technically old enough, sure, but he was still young… And if he failed the test, he could die.

Ragna didn't want to get involved again, but… Could he leave Jin alone right now? Maybe if he just went back for a few days… Just to make sure Jin was okay…

"Nii-san, I'm sorry to ask, but… Could you maybe…"

"I'll be there."

Jin made a surprised noise on the other end of the line. "Wh- really?" But he also scrambled quickly, "I won't get you involved at all, I promise. I just… Want to see you again… For a little while. If that's okay."

Maybe Jin hadn't completely grown up after all, then. Honestly, some part of Ragna was relieved, but… He was also worried. If Jin was still like this… Running the family would be way too much for him. Then again, if he was still wanted to see Ragna so badly…

It might be a good time for Ragna to try and pull him out of it.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just… Gimme a few hours to pack. You guys know my address too, huh?" He couldn't help but sound a little bitter at that, but Jin only made a quiet noise of confirmation. "Alright. Then… Tell someone to pick me up after the funeral."

"Okay. Thanks, nii-san…" There was a quiet noise on the other end, then Jin commented once more, "Saya says hi."

"Tell her I say 'hi' back, and I'll see you two in a few hours."

"See you later."

The line went dead. Ragna sighed. Shit… He'd figured that Jin would be the next one to be groomed for the role after Ragna left, but… If they'd known where he was the whole time, why didn't they try to bring him back? And why hadn't Jin or Saya called at all before now? Had they known that the family still had tabs on Ragna?

He had too many questions.

But in the end, he couldn't resist trying one last time to get Jin and Saya out of there… So he packed his bags, emailed his boss that a family emergency had come up and he'd be out for a while, then waited until a knock sounded at his door.

\- - - - -

Ragna's arrival is kept quiet - the car brings him right to Jin and Saya's quarters. Jin hadn't yet moved into their father's wing of the home, as his personal belongings were still being sorted through. Jin was in no rush, regardless.

Besides, he wants Ragna to feel nostalgic right off the bat, so it makes more sense to bring him back to his childhood home.

Getting a call from his secretary that the car was on the way, Jin smiles at Saya. "Are you ready to see him again?"

Saya nods, returning his pleased expression. "Of course I am!" But then her lashes lower knowingly. "But how much of him will I be seeing, hm? Aren't you going to do your best to keep him close to you?"

Jin's expression shifts to match hers, more of a smirk than a smile, now, dangerous in its amusement. "Well, yes, but it's not like I'd keep him from _you._ " Then he tilts his head with a theatric sigh. "But how best to go about getting him to fall in love with me? He's going to be all moral as always and say that we're brothers and that we shouldn't," he scoffs, "as if morals ever mattered here."

Saya hums in agreement. "Mm, most likely, yeah. Maybe just start with acting like you're still the same cute little brother he's always had?"

Jin reaches over and musses Saya's hair, playfully aggressive. "You say that like I'm not."

Saya sticks her tongue out at him, but is still grinning... Right up until she starts coughing violently. Jin catches her by the arm, supporting her, immediately concerned. "Are you alright…?" She nods in response, raising her other hand and waving it in a dismissive gesture: _it'll pass,_ Jin understands. He still didn't let go of her, though, and she leans against him for support.

Thankfully, she was correct, and soon enough her fit subsides. She smiles apologetically up at Jin, who kisses her on the forehead in return, then turns his attention towards the driveway.

Headlights.

"Can you walk?"

Saya nods, straightening up, but slides her hand into Jin's for a moment to give it a brief squeeze. "Do your best, okay? I'll help if I can."

Jin nods, smiling at her again softly. "Thanks. You really are the best sister anyone could ever ask for."

She nods, playful, then lets go of Jin's hand and schools her expression into one of quiet worry; beside her, Jin immediately looks more anxious.

The car slows to a stop a few feet in front of them. Jin's heartbeat speeds up despite himself, and he feels Saya reach over and squeeze his hand one last time, just as the rear passenger door opened.

_Ragna._

Jin doesn't bother trying to stop himself, dashing over and all but tackling him, flinging his arms around Ragna's neck. Ragna gives a surprised noise, but catches Jin around the waist even so, spinning them with the momentum, hugging him immediately. Jin shivers in Ragna's hold - it's easily be passed off as anxiousness, but in reality it's _excitement_. His eyes, visible to Saya over Ragna's shoulder, are half-lidded in pleasure.

She gives Jin a tiny smile, happy to see him so delighted, then moves to join them, herself.

Ragna's grip on Jin loosens, but he keeps one arm around his little brother, the other moving to open wide so Saya can come join the hug. "Hey, you two…"

"Nii-san, we missed you," Saya says, curling herself into Ragna and Jin's arms. Her fingers write a little message into Jin's back - _easy_ \- and Jin hums in agreement. Passed off as agreement to Saya's words, Ragna only sighs from above their heads.

"Sorry… I understand if you don't believe me, but I really did feel bad leaving you two."

Jin's grip tightens a little in Saya's shirt - he _doesn't_ believe that - but he only nods, despite his distrust, and snuggles in closer. "It's okay… You're here now that we need you, so…"

Ragna hugs them both a little tighter for a few seconds, but then lets go. Saya sees Jin's expression go completely cold for a moment, just before Ragna pulls back far enough to see it, but he quickly shifts it to something closer to relieved. He fakes a shaky smile when Ragna looks at him.

A show, all for Ragna.

Saya knows that Jin's feelings towards their oldest brother are complicated, and while she herself doesn't hold a grudge about Ragna having left, she knows it's not that simple for Jin. He loves Ragna dearly… But being 'abandoned' by him, as Jin perceived it, had hurt him badly; he'd been inconsolable for days, despite Saya's best attempts at cheering him up. And of course that had paved way for anger - why hadn't Ragna taken them with him? Why had he left in the first place? Didn't his siblings mean anything to him? It had been easy for Jin to twist that sadness into hate, but... It was nothing Ragna couldn't 'atone' for.

And of course, Saya knows better than anyone just how _terrifying_ Jin can be when he's holding a grudge.

Ragna looks them both over, seeming completely unaware of the danger he's in, then pats Jin on the shoulder. He seems to be aiming for a compliment, but his expression is a little sad around the edges when he says, "you grew up well, huh?"

Truly, Jin looks almost nothing like the crybaby of a child that Ragna had left behind; he's grown into hardened muscle and lean strength, as graceful and quick as he is deadly. He favours speed and lethality over stamina, better at quick eliminations than drawn out encounters, but that doesn't mean he can't hold his own if he's forced to.

And in the past, he has been.

Ragna doesn't know it yet, but Yukianesa has already accepted Jin as her next wielder - even before she started murmuring to him a few weeks ago, though, Jin had always had an aptitude for a variety of different weapons and a high capacity for Ars Magus. Ragna probably assumes that Jin is good with weapons, since he'd gone through the training himself, but he'd never been all that great with Ars... And he doesn't know Jin just so happens to favour the katana in terms of weapons. He also can't have any idea that Saya herself is incredibly proficient with Ars, even more so than Jin is, but falters in most weapons instead. She acts mostly as support for Jin, but then, Ragna probably thinks she's not the type to go out in the field at all, since she's sick and all. 

Ragna would likely find all of that out sooner or later, but it was nothing to worry about yet.

In any case, Saya's certain that Ragna has no idea just what he's gotten himself into. Maybe he suspects this is all some plot to get him back into the family, but he wouldn't assume that Jin had slain their father himself, nor that Jin cares less about Ragna rejoining the family than he does about Ragna returning to _him_. Saya doesn't mind it. Jin has always been so giving with her, has never left her side for long and has always taken care of her, even while treating her as he would treat anyone else. All she wants is his happiness. It's not like she hates Ragna, it's just the simple fact that when it comes to her brothers, she loves Jin more.

If dragging Ragna back into this hell is what makes Jin happy, Saya will help as best she can.

But Jin only nods to Ragna's saddened compliment, giving him a bit of a sympathetic look in return. "It's been a long time since you last saw us, nii-san…"

Ragna nods, and turns his attention to look over Saya, who smiles at him, but forces it to not be quite sincere. She has to look like she's in mourning, after all, even though she's happy on Jin's behalf, and certainly doesn't miss her father. "We're glad you're back, even though it's only for a little bit."

Ragna looks between them again, then hugs them both closer once more, lingering a while this time. Jin's grip in the back of Ragna's shirt is nearly tearing the fabric, but Ragna doesn't seem to notice. Saya does, but of course says nothing, just rests her hand over Jin's there and gives it a gentle squeeze, coaxing him into loosening that grip just a little.

She knows how he feels, but he can't afford to give himself away. Even their trusting nii-san will get suspicious if Jin holds him too close and too hard. As it stands, it can brushed off as a surge of emotion from Jin - Ragna would have been used to things like that, so Saya's fairly certain he still isn't suspicious yet - but it's better safe than sorry.

After all, they still have a lot of delicate work to do, but Saya has faith in Jin's skills. Even if it takes time, he's always gotten what he's wanted in the past. Jin can be terrifyingly patient when he needs to be. She just needs to remind him sometimes that in the end it'll be worth taking his time.

Besides, while Ragna isn't overtly suspicious right now, he _is_ aware, to some degree, of how Jin used to feel towards him. When they were younger, Jin's clinging had been almost unbearable at times, and sometimes... It seemed like he maybe loved Ragna a little too much. Right now it was impossible to tell how much Jin still felt that way, or if Ragna was only ever misinterpreting it - they'd been young, after all, maybe he'd just been over-thinking it - but it was something he'd be keeping in the back of his mind over the next few days.

Right now, though, Ragna's honestly relieved to see them again. Yeah, he'd rather have met them under different circumstances, but it was still good to be back in touch. They looked healthy, and at least somewhat happy, if a bit upset. That much was natural, considering the situation at hand... Or at least he figured it would be, in an ordinary family. But from what he remembered, neither Saya nor Jin had never been particularly close to their father... Then again, it's been years since Ragna was here, so a lot has probably changed.

Particularly since Jin's clearly been groomed to take on the role of heir.

That means that, while Ragna is indeed happy to see his siblings alive and well, he is also somewhat distrustful of them. He's not too sure what they want from him, but... He's sure he'll find out sooner or later. The thought concerns him, but if they wanted him dead they'd have killed him by now, so isn't it more likely that they just want him back? And if he can play into that, maybe he can convince them to leave. It is a gamble, and one he knows the odds are stacked against him for, but he's willing to try nevertheless.

At the very least, they're allowing him to hug them - more than that, Jin had flung himself at him - so even though Ragna does suspect that Jin is upset on some level, they're at least willing to let him close. It's certainly a double-edged sword; Ragna holds no illusions regarding the fact that he is likely being manipulated, but in order to get what he wants, he has to get close anyway.

He'll just have to keep his own goals in mind and refuse to let himself be swayed. Easier said than done, most likely, but if he wanted to free Jin and Saya from this place, it was necessary.

He'd already failed them once; this time he'll do better.

With that in mind, he doesn't object to showing Jin some affection here and there - Saya, too, of course, but Jin's the one he's more concerned with, for various reasons - and even now does not let him go immediately. Honestly speaking, he doesn't even particularly want to. He wants Jin and Saya to be happy, and since they were the ones who approached him first, even if their intent is cruel, Ragna cannot bring himself to push them away.

To his surprise, though, Jin eventually pulls back, himself, breaking away from the hug. Saya releases him soon after. Jin flashes a small smile at Ragna, nowhere near actually happy. "... Anyway, nii-san, we know you had a long trip; you must be tired."

He's not, actually, but the opportunity to speak to his siblings in private is too good to pass up. "Yeah, kinda. Where am I sleeping?"

Jin tilts his head. "Our old room. But not just you, we're all sleeping there."

Of course he won't say anything, but this is a battle just like any other, and that means there are strategies involved. Jin has _always_ been a tactician.

Saya flashes him a small smirk as Ragna startles, but then she's giving their older brother an innocent look. "We didn't know if you'd be coming, and we were busy with the funeral plans, so we didn't have time to make arrangements..."

That minor guilt-trip seems to do the trick; if Ragna had been hesitating, the way he shakes his head and gives in proves that he's not anymore. "No, it's okay, I'm not complaining about sharing. Just didn't think it'd be that room... Well, anyway. Let's go, then."

Jin tries not to jump when Ragna's hand finds his and grabs gently. He could shake that grip off... But he doesn't want to, and squeezes back briefly. Just a flash of something like affection.

They're quiet the rest of the walk, but Jin's mind is racing the whole way.

He's just trying to keep his heartbeat from doing the same.

This wasn't at all what he expected, so far... But he doesn't mind it. If Ragna thinks it will be so easy - because of course Jin knows Ragna has plans of his own - to do whatever he's trying to do, Jin won't hesitate to take advantage of this willingness to get much closer than Ragna had likely ever imagined.

But now isn't the time to think too much about that, lest Jin grow impatient all over again. Waiting is hard... But Saya's right. It will be worth it to have their precious, sweet, naive nii-san completely wrapped around his little finger.

Taking it one night at a time... That's all Jin can do for now. He intends on making the best of his time, but for tonight he has no real goals - Ragna is _here_ , and that's already a huge step. It won't due to rush anything and make Ragna realize Jin's true intentions.

After all, Ragna's earlier thoughts were correct - Jin didn't care about their father, and doesn't care about anyone else in this family except Saya, either. To make Ragna fall in love with him... Well. That was putting it romantically.

Ragna is - has always been and always should be - Jin's, after all. Love has nothing to do with it. In the end, this really is a battle, of wits if not bodies...

And Jin absolutely will not lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy(?) birthday, Jin! (L)

Saya wants to give her brothers the first night alone. 

Of course she knows she couldn't be too obvious about it, and Jin certainly doesn't object to her staying - he knows, too, that if they act too forward too quickly, Ragna would get suspicious. He surely didn't trust them completely already - he was sentimental towards them, yes, but he knew better than to actually trust them. They're his siblings and he loves them, sure, but even Ragna can't be so stupid as to think that they're really not plotting _anything._

... Right? 

Well, Saya's going to assume so. Then again, she supposes, maybe Ragna's plotting something himself - he must have figured that Jin and Saya would try to keep him here, so maybe he has his own ideas. 

Not that he's right in the first place. Jin and Saya are loyal to each other and select few others; Jin's desire isn't necessarily to bring Ragna back to the family, it's to tie Ragna to him and keep him personally close. It isn't a matter of bringing Ragna back to the family, it's a matter of bringing him back to _Jin_.

That's not to say Jin has any overt plans of destroying the family, though. So long as nobody realizes his - and Saya's - role in their father's "untimely death" or questions it too much, Jin has no particular reason to ruin everything. 

Of course, that doesn't mean he won't if he's provoked.

Thankfully, Saya knows that most everyone else in the family doesn't care one way or the other about Ragna. In fact, many of them don't even know about him, which might cause a few problems, but she's sure Jin will deal with that in the morning. 

More than that, though, she wants to give Ragna and Jin the chance to talk properly. Ragna still seems to be underestimating her - she doesn't particularly blame him, and she's cultivated herself carefully to appear non-threatening anyway, so if anything she's pleased it's working so well - and therefore probably won't ask her anything too incriminating. He probably thinks she doesn't have much of a hand in the "family business", which is pretty cute. 

Besides, she knows it'll make Jin happy to spend a night alone with Ragna, though she's aware he won't try anything this soon. 

So she follows along on back to Jin's bedroom - Ragna and Jin's old bedroom, that is. Saya had always had her own room, being the only girl and also sickly, but of course that hadn't stopped her from spending most of her nights in her brothers' bedroom, especially right after Ragna had left. At that time, Jin had hated being in the room he'd shared with Ragna, but he also hadn't wanted to leave it, some part of him hoping somehow that Ragna would come back. Or be dragged back, whichever. 

He'd been naive, then. Now he knew the only way to ensure something would be done was to do it oneself. 

Now there's just one huge bed in the room - when Ragna had been here last, he and Jin had separate beds, but once Jin was the only occupant, there was no need for two. 

(Not that Jin had spent many nights in his own bed anyway, before Ragna left. Even Saya knows that.) 

Jin apologizes to Ragna for it, says that since it was such short notice and everyone was busy with the funeral, nobody had time to switch it back to two smaller beds, but that they can do it for tomorrow. Ragna just nods and says it's not a problem, then smiles at both of his siblings. "We all sharing, then?"

Saya and Jin both nod, even though Saya has no intention of actually staying. "Mm! Just for tonight..." She makes herself trail off a little, then ask in a falsely hesitant voice, "if that's okay with you?"

Ragna blinks at that, "Huh? Yeah, it's fine." He clearly wasn't expecting to be asked, but Saya and Jin are both trying to act as though they care about his feelings right now. 

Saya brushes past them with her pyjamas to get changed in the attached bathroom, and Jin turns away from Ragna while he does the same. Ragna's suitcase is already in the room, so Ragna follows suit, then flops into the middle of the bed. 

He can't help but notice Jin's surprised expression, and the tone of his voice when he questions, "nii-san?" 

Ragna doesn't exactly like the idea of trying to manipulate them, but... It'll be easier to drag them both out of here if they're attached to him again, right? He knows he has to be... _Careful,_ with Jin in particular, but this much is probably fine, right? So he only pats the bed on one side. "You coming?"

Jin is immediately suspicious, but can't quite bring himself to turn it down. He knows Ragna hasn't become involved with any other families, so it's unlikely he's trying to hurt Jin or Saya... So why would he be being so kind? Jin puzzles it out even while he carefully climbs into the bed. He doesn't get close to Ragna, though - he's not sure what brought on Ragna's sudden willingness to let him snuggle in when he'd always sighed about it when they were younger, but he doesn't exactly trust it. 

Ragna can't help but be somewhat surprised in return. Then again, Jin has grown up... Without Ragna. So maybe he's distrustful? Ragna watches him for a few seconds - Jin is looking at him, but not approaching - then lifts his arm on that side and pulls Jin closer. "C'mon, indulge me a little." 

Jin's heartbeat skyrockets, but he says nothing and allows himself to be drawn in, resting his head on Ragna's shoulder. Ragna's arm slides around his back, keeping him close. As if he needs it; if Jin's going to be invited bodily like this, he's not going to turn it down unless he genuinely feels he should. He's distrustful, yes, but he still loves Ragna all the same. He remembers Saya's advice from earlier, though, and hums just a little. "... You don't have to." He's going to have to act cute, right? Better to be coy. 

Ragna chuckles, feeling quietly relieved at hearing that. "I know, but I want to. Or do you hate it?"

Jin hesitates for a moment, then shakes his head gently. "... I don't mind." 

Okay, so either he's not quite as grown up as he's acting, or he's being manipulative. Ragna's very aware of that second possibility; even though he doesn't particularly want to consider it, Jin and Saya _have_ been raised by the mafia. It'd be suicidal to underestimate them, even though he's not sure what their goal is. He's not even sure he should be trusting Jin not to attack him right now, but... He's willing to run that risk. If he'd never been free of the family in the first place then... If Jin was going to attack him, he likely would have already. 

And if Jin wants him to come back, well, attacking him would be counterproductive, so he's somewhat sure he's safe. 

Saya emerges from the bathroom, teeth brushed, and takes one look at them, pausing in the doorway. Then she smiles a little - she can see that Jin looks torn, but she won't let that show - and then goes over and flops into the bed gracelessly on Ragna's other side, curling up against him and mouthing to Jin, _you're okay_. 

He doesn't quite look like he believes her, but he blinks slowly at her in acknowledgement. Saya smiles at him, encouraging, then tilts her head up to look at Ragna. "Hey, nii-sama, I know I was pretty young when you left, but I'm really happy to see you again." 

Ragna tilts his head towards her, managing a tiny smile in return. "Yeah. I'm glad to see you're okay." To be honest, he'd... Well. He figured that she'd die without ever having seen him again. She's sickly, badly so, and Ragna hadn't exactly been intending on coming back, so... He wasn't sure he'd ever see her again. Jin, either. But seeing them again made him all the more determined to get them out of here - he wasn't a kid anymore, he could support Saya now, and Jin too. Maybe not easily, but...

Saya coughing suddenly kicks him from his thoughts. Jin is up and over Ragna before Ragna's even processing it as an actual threat to her health - sure, he was just thinking that she was sick, but even so, his instinctive worry has long since faded. Jin is sitting somewhat uncomfortably on Ragna's leg, but he doesn't pay it any attention, just sits up; Jin's already pulled Saya upright and is stroking her hair back out of her face. 

She's waving a dismissive hand, but Ragna just watches Jin - he's more used to this than Ragna is, after all. Jin murmurs to Saya, saying that both of her brothers are right here and that she doesn't need to force herself, kissing her on the forehead and generally just being supportive. 

After a few seconds, though, the coughing gets worse. Jin slides over Ragna the rest of the way, and even further, right off the edge of the bed to stand up. He turns and reaches out, and Saya clings to him, standing up shakily. Jin gives Ragna an apologetic look in the dim moonlight. "Sorry, nii-san, be right back." 

Ragna moves to get up as well, though. "Let me come with you."

Jin looks at Saya, but Ragna moves fast, knowing Jin doesn't want to wait. He stands beside them, looping one arm around Saya's shoulders while Jin's is around her waist. She smiles, somewhat pained, between them, and they walk her carefully over to the doctor's room.

On the way there, though, Saya's tracing letters into Jin's hip. _'I'm ok, just want to give u 2 time alone'_ , she writes, and Jin gives her side a relieved squeeze, silently acknowledging her words. The kiss he presses to her forehead must just seem like a comforting gesture to Ragna, but it's Jin thanking her for being so considerate. 

He's a little hesitant to spend a night alone with Ragna... But if Saya believes he should, then he'll do his best to meet her expectations. 

The doctor, Litchi, raises a brow at Ragna, unaware of who he is - they'd had a different doctor when Ragna was here last - but then immediately moves to take Saya carefully from them. Ragna lets her go, but Jin lingers just a little, feigning concern. "Litchi..."

Litchi looks Saya over, one hand holding her around the waist as she checks Saya's temperature and watches her chest rise and fall with her coughing. After a few seconds, she nods, smiling a little at the brothers. "It's okay. I'm sure she'll be fine, but let me keep her here for tonight, okay?" 

Jin nods hesitantly. "Okay... If you think that's best..." 

Ragna hadn't seen Saya's signal to Litchi. To be fair, he would have had to be watching Saya's hands, and know about their silent signals with Litchi, too, but Jin is amused nevertheless. Of course he doesn't let that show, just gives Saya a bit of an anxious look - but it's not for her condition, she knows. He's worried about spending the night with Ragna. Saya smiles faintly at him. "It's okay, nii-san." 

Ragna touches Jin's arm gently, trying to reassure him, unaware that Saya is fine and that Jin's only problem now is, in fact, Ragna himself. "C'mon. She'll be alright."

Jin gives Saya one last look - this time, collecting himself when she nods to him subtly - then turns to face Ragna. "... Alright. Good night, Saya..." 

She coughs a few more times, but smiles through it. "Night, nii-san, nii-sama."

Ragna nods and smiles back to her. "Yeah, good night." Honestly, Ragna's more concerned than he's letting on, but he doesn't want to make Jin even more anxious. Of course he doesn't know Saya's faking and that Litchi and Jin are in on it. 

Jin waves gently to Saya, then turns to leave with Ragna, volunteering some information. "Saya's condition, as you probably remember, has worse days and better days... She's been pretty good today, so maybe she was just surpressing it due to how busy we were... Or the stress of today caught up to her... But I'm sure you're right, I'm sure she'll be fine. Litchi's among the best at what she does."

Ragna tilts his head, choosing to focus on that last bit instead, in hopes of guiding the conversation away from Saya's condition. He doesn't want Jin to spend all night worrying. "And what's she do?"

"Seithr research, but she's also a highly skilled doctor with knowledge of both traditional and Ars treatments. She's quite good. She's also an amazing martial artist, and she's good at making sure Saya gets enough exercise even when she's feeling bad." ... And helped teach her seduction, but Ragna _definitely_ doesn't need to know that. 

Ragna hums, thoughtful. "She sounds like a smart woman. See? Saya's in good hands." He claps Jin gently on the shoulder, and Jin nods absently. 

"Mm, I know. I just worry about her." 

"Yeah, I know you do. Me too." 

They're quiet after that, Jin lost in his thoughts and Ragna watching him to be sure he doesn't seem too anxious. Honestly, if anything, Jin's a bit angry because of those last few words - Ragna? Worrying about them? As if. He'd left them behind. He had no right to pretend he cared about Saya's condition right now, not after he'd abandoned them so easily.

Once they return to the bedroom, Ragna is quick to lay back down, but isn't particularly surprised when Jin hesitates. He doesn't push, though, watching Jin glance back at the door and knowing he's worried about their sister. A few moments later Jin sighs, anyway, and climbs into the bed again.

He keeps his distance from Ragna, though - no, more than that, he's laying on his side, back turned to Ragna.

Ragna doesn't say anything right away, curious about what Jin's thinking. Jin offers no comment, though, save for a simple, "Good night, nii-san."

Deciding to risk it, Ragna asks, "Weren't you going to sleep closer to me?"

"... When Saya was here, yes."

"Why not now?" He doesn't quite understand - why was Jin willing when Saya was present, but not anymore? In the past, it would have been the other way around... But then again, things are different now, and he doesn't even know _how_ different. He knows he should stop relying on his memory so much, but that's easier said than done. "You don't want to?"

Jin sighs. "You don't have to force yourself, nii-san," he says, blunt, cutting right to the heart of the issue, "I know you don't trust me, so... There's no reason to make yourself pretend to be nice to me."

Admittedly, it's surprising to have Jin call him on that. He knew Jin wouldn't believe that Ragna trusted him completely, but to have him actually bring it up... "I'm not pretending. I already said I wanted to, right?"

"You don't need to lie, either. I appreciate you coming, and I'm happy to see you again, but I was never expecting your kindness. You don't trust me, and you certainly don't _like_ me, so I was only ever being selfish in hoping you'd come see us. I know that."

Ragna sighs. "So that's what you think?"

Jin scowls; Ragna can't see it, but he can hear it in Jin's voice. "... Of course. You _left_ us, nii-san." 

Well, Ragna supposes they had to have this conversation sooner or later, even if Jin is only manipulating him right now. He scoots forward, bringing a careful hand up to touch Jin's arm. "Hey, c'mon, look at me. Please."

It takes a second, but Jin shifts to roll over, confirming Ragna's suspicions about his expression. He looks unhappy at best, and stays quiet; Ragna's still relatively sure he's safe, but this is the most blatant distrust he's ever seen from Jin. 

"Thanks. Seriously, Jin, I didn't want to leave you. It was just... I knew I couldn't take care of Saya on my own, and the security around us was insane. I was gonna talk to you about it, but I wasn't sure how I would manage it, and I didn't want to put you in danger. And then I was forced to leave even faster than I'd planned, so I didn't even get the chance to talk to you. You obviously don't believe me, but I mean it: I didn't want to leave either one of you behind." He reaches out without thinking it through, aiming to touch Jin's cheek. "You're both my precious siblings. Why would I want to leave you?" 

Jin shies away from the touch, just a little - not enough to actually avoid it, only hesitant about receiving it - and when Ragna's fingers land gently on his skin, he averts his gaze. "Well, I know I annoyed you - and don't try to deny that, I _know_ I did. I was too clingy as a child, and I'm aware of that. Plus you didn't talk to either Saya or myself about it, so... We figured maybe you hated us. We're part of the family, after all, and you _do_ hate the family. We thought maybe you had come to see us as enemies, or that you thought we'd pick the family over you. We also considered the idea that you were just afraid we'd tell someone what you were planning, which was... The most comforting thought for us both, because then at least it wouldn't have been that you hated us, even if it meant you didn't trust us." 

Ragna wasn't expecting to hear all of that, but he supposes he did ask. His siblings... They'd thought about him a lot, huh? Well, that wasn't really surprising, of course, but still. Ragna had been miserable when he'd first fled, having regretted leaving them behind, and even considered going back, but... In the end he hadn't, of course. Would it have been better if he had? Maybe he could have just refused to be an "active" member of the family, so to speak. But there's no point in dwelling on that thought now, because he can't go back and change it, so... "I guess... I can't really blame you for thinking about all of that. But I promise it was never that I hated either one of you. And yeah, I'll admit you could be a little clingy sometimes, but I never hated you for it." He'd gotten annoyed by it a few times, sure, but never _hated_ it, or Jin. 

Jin still doesn't seem to completely believe him, but he sighs nevertheless and lifts a hand to cover Ragna's on his cheek... But only for a moment. Then his fingers are curling, gently, to lift Ragna's hand away from him, pushing it back towards Ragna. "... You shouldn't be so nice to me, nii-san. I'm still part of that family you hate... And it'll only hurt more when you leave again." 

If Jin's just acting, it's certainly convincing. Ragna sighs, but laces his fingers with Jin's to give his hand a brief squeeze. "Lemme clarify something - I hate what the family does... But I don't hate you or Saya for being in it. I thought about going to the NOL a few times, and telling them everything I knew, but... I was worried about what they'd do to you. I knew I'd go to jail, even though I was underage, but I didn't know what'd happen to you two, so I couldn't." 

Jin shrugs gently, not working on freeing his fingers from Ragna's grip just yet. "It wouldn't have mattered even if you did. Father knew you were going to leave, so when you did he changed everything to cover anything you might have remembered. Plus there was always lots he didn't tell you, so even if you'd managed to lead the NOL to something, it would have only been a tiny part of the operations here, and easily replaced." 

Despite the fact that none of that should be surprising, Ragna's stomach churns again over one particular detail. "... He knew I was gonna leave? Why didn't he stop me, then?"

Jin meets his eyes again, finally, but Ragna almost finds himself wishing he didn't. The look in his eyes is startilingly cold. "Because you... Well, you were useless to him, at best, and a threat to him at worst. He actually wanted to have you killed when you left, but..."

"'But'?"

"Saya and I intervened. We naively hoped that you'd come back, and even when it became obvious that you wouldn't, you hadn't said anything up to that point, and the longer we waited the less it seemed likely that you would. Even if you had, as I said, even waiting a few days would have been enough time for Father to cover up everything, so you were no longer a threatening presence. And you were useless to him before that because he knew you didn't like what the family did, so he knew you'd never make a good heir. He didn't care that you left except for the fact that you might have talked, but even that was remedied quickly enough. That was why the family never tried to bring you back - you'd never co-operate and Father knew it."

Well, Ragna supposes that's fair, but he still has more questions. Just as he opens his mouth to ask, though, Jin sighs, cutting him off, and finally pulling his fingers free of Ragna's. "I know you must have a lot of questions, but it's actually been quite a long day for me... So I'll only accept one more for right now. You can ask anything else in the morning, okay?" 

"Yeah, alright, sorry." He should be letting Jin sleep, and he knows that - he'd forgotten just how late it was, too caught up in his thoughts to remember, and Jin must have been busy all day with the funeral and guests. "Then..." One more question for right now, huh? Well, if there's one thing he wants to know most... "... How do you feel about me?"

That's a loaded question and Ragna knows it, but it chases the coldness out of Jin's expression, replacing it instead with surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Just you." He can ask Saya herself later, but for now he wants to know how Jin feels towards him... And test him a little to see how truthful he's being.

Ragna didn't miss the fact that Jin never said he'd answer _honestly_ , after all.

Jin's expression smooths out, no longer openly surprised, but now more hesitant. "... Well, you're still our nii-san. I won't lie - it really hurt when you left. I didn't eat for days, and cried just as long. Saya genuinely thought I would die... But that was a long time ago. Right now... I guess I think you're a bit of a coward for running, but... I also understand better now. I was mad at you for a long time, too; Father tried to play on that to get me to cooperate more, and for a while it worked. But then I just felt empty instead. It took a while to get past that, but Saya helped a lot. 

"So now... I feel a lot of different things towards you. Part of me _is_ still angry with you, but your life is your own, and I know you were miserable here whenever you had to do anything with Father. If leaving is what you needed to do in order to be happy, then... I do sincerely hope you're happy now, because I _do_ still love you." 

Ragna wonders how far that love extends... And what he'd do about it - if anything - if Jin _did_ mean it in more than just a familial sense. 

But Jin continues on, clearly not unconcerned about having said that much already. "But if you're worried I'm going to try to drag you back into the family or something, don't be - you'd be just as useless to me, should I survive the installation, as you would have been to Father, so the family has no particular use for you. That said, if you want to stay and just help me take care of Saya or something, I wouldn't stop you, nor involve you in the family's business if I can help it. If I'm being honest, you'd probably be useless even if you did get involved... I can see that you're still physically fit, but I somehow doubt you've been practicing with weapons or Ars much, especially since you left your blade here."

Jin stops again suddenly, hesitating, and Ragna waits him out. It takes a few seconds, but then Jin continues speaking once more. "... I called you because I wanted to say goodbye properly, this time. I don't imagine you'll stay, since I can't guarantee you'd never be dragged into anything even if I tried my best to keep it all away from you, and I'm not going to try to force you, but... This time, I want to be able to say goodbye and move on, without regrets." 

Ragna's not sure how much of that is one hundred percent true, but Jin is still meeting his gaze levelly, so he figures at least some of it must be. Hearing that Jin just wanted to say goodbye... He's not sure he believes it, of course, but... Still. Shit; he knows Jin's probably manipulating him, but he can't help it, reaches forward and catches Jin around the waist to drag him close again. 

Jin startles a little, but doesn't resist, allowing Ragna to pull him over and hug him. He still sighs, though. "... Nii-san, what did I just say about being nice to me?"

But his hand is clutching at Ragna's shirt, despite those words, and his face tucks into Ragna's throat. 

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry it'll hurt, but just... Just tonight, okay? For old time's sake." Because Jin had climbed into his bed in the middle of the night crying lord knows how many times, and while Jin wasn't crying this time, Ragna wanted to comfort him all the same. Jin had said earlier that he didn't hate it, so... Even though Ragna knows he's probably being played, he doesn't want to take the chance that he's not. If Jin is being sincere, even only partly, then Ragna doesn't want to waste the time he has here. More than anything, he wants to get Jin and Saya out of here... So he'll have to act fast. Once Jin takes the installation... If he fails, he's dead. If he passes, he's the next head of the family, and effectively unreachable, unless Ragna feels like taking on the whole family, which he sure as hell doesn't. That'd be suicide and he knows it. 

Jin yawns against his shoulder, though, and Ragna is pulled from his thoughts. "... Night, Jin. Sweet dreams."

"Mm... Thanks, nii-san," he seems to be over the idea of pulling away, because Ragna feels him settle down, hears the drowsiness in his voice when he says, "you too." 

"Yeah." He even presses a kiss to the top of Jin's head, which makes Jin give a sleepy, surprised noise, but he doesn't say anything beyond that. 

Jin, though Ragna can't tell, is feeling quite conflicted. His nii-san is so cute... Acting so sweet. It almost makes Jin want to give up on his plans and just let Ragna live peacefully. 

_Almost._

It's hard to resist the urge to sink his teeth into Ragna's neck right now - not hard enough to kill him, just enough to leave a bloody mark, let everyone see that he's Jin's and nobody can touch him - but he refrains. Even though his fingers are itching to clutch tighter to Ragna's shirt, he's forcing himself to be gentle. 

His naive, precious nii-san. Trusting Jin so openly, letting him so close to such a vulnerable spot... He must actually believe Jin won't do anything. 

But, well, for tonight he's not wrong. It's too soon. Even though Jin wants nothing more than to make this violent and bloody, to make sure Ragna never leaves him again, he knows it'll be better if he plays the long game. Rushing might keep Ragna here, but it'd be against his will, and though Jin has no problems with that, he wants to _possess_ Ragna completely; every part of his darling nii-san should belong to him, and if he does this right, he can own Ragna entirely, body and mind and _soul._

For now, that means being his slightly distant little brother - just enough that Ragna will want to chase him, enough that Ragna will make that move first, enough that he feels comfortable pressing kisses to Jin's hair and cheek without hesitating. Enough to lull him into a false sense of security. Jin knows that even though he's currently snuggled into Ragna's neck, could kill him in an instant but isn't, Ragna doesn't quite trust him - maybe he feels physically safe, but there's no way he doesn't expect Jin to be trying _something._ Even if Ragna doesn't know what that "something" is. 

But at the moment, Jin can't do any more than this. He's already made far more progress than he's thought he would, and he really _is_ tired. He could force himself to stay up if he had to, but he sees no reason to do so. Sleeping all curled up in Ragna's arms actually sounds pretty nice - yes, he wants to hurt Ragna, badly, but he also loves him more than anything. Being cuddled up like this is pleasant, even if he wants so much more than this. 

So he closes his eyes, trusting that Ragna won't hurt him, either... But then again, he doesn't need to put much trust in that. Ragna had left the family because he didn't like violence in the first place. No way he'd intentionally hurt Jin or Saya; he'd surely hurt himself before he even so much as raised a hand to either one of them. 

And truly, the thought doesn't even cross Ragna's mind. He feels Jin drift off, breathing evening out and hand loosening its grip on Ragna's shirt. Ragna strokes his hand gently, absentmindedly, along Jin's spine, just to coax him into further rest. 

Just like when they were younger. 

Ragna sighs to himself. He knows that he can't trust Jin completely, of course he knows that, but... It's a fine line to walk. He wants to get Jin and Saya out of here, but he's sure they have their own agenda. Maybe Jin wasn't lying, maybe he _doesn't_ care whether or not Ragna actually helps the family, maybe he only hopes Ragna will come back and stay with them. That... Ragna doesn't want to be anywhere near any of this, but if he has to for a little while, he can manage that much. 

Today's been hectic for all of them, Ragna knows, so feeling Jin relax completely against him is honestly somewhat soothing on its own. Despite the multitude of questions that he wants to ask, Ragna drifts off with surprising ease.

This certainly wasn't what he thought he'd be doing with his weekend, but... He doesn't regret being given another chance. 

Even though he knows that the biggest obstacles this time might be Jin and Saya themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plans are put into motion, and some additional guests arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now happy(?) birthday to Ragna, since it's the 3rd here in Japan!
> 
> Also, content warning: there's some Kagura/Jin and Kagura/Saya this chapter, so if either one of those/both aren't your cup of tea, you should skip the last little bit of this chapter - it's only a few lines near the end. When Kagura offers Jin his help near the end, you can stop this chapter there, and you won't be missing anything particularly vital. there _is_ some implied Jin - > Ragna in that section, too, but it's still Kagura/Jin at the time.

Ragna wakes up alone. 

That isn't too surprising, though; Saya had spent the night with that doctor, and Jin's always been an earlier riser than Ragna. Plus he's more used to waking up alone than otherwise, but some part of him had wondered if Jin would linger or wake him. 

Instead he finds a note, folded neatly on the bedside table: _I'm checking on Saya. We'll come get you for breakfast, so just stay here a while, okay?_

Ragna knows that last line is probably more for his own safety than anything. If anyone from the current family sees him and doesn't know who he is, he might very well get attacked and he knows it. Jin might have told everyone he was coming, but he also might not have had time. Maybe it'd be fine to leave, but... In all honesty, Ragna's a bit curious. This room is familiar, more or less, since he used to share it with Jin, but... It's been seven years. 

He knows he shouldn't be nosy, but he can't help it. What kinds of things does Jin like? Does Saya spend lots of time in here, too? He can see some makeup over on the desk, so Saya's obviously here at least somewhat often. Then again, since she's sick, that's not surprising - Jin likely wants to keep an eye on her when he can, even though Ragna assumes he must be busy. 

Of course he doesn't know that Saya actually spends _most_ of her time here - she and Jin often share the bed, hence it being so large. It had started right after Ragna had fled, when Saya was concerned for Jin's health and safety, and then had simply become convenient for Jin to keep an eye on Saya. She does have her own room, and she sleeps there occasionally, but for the most part they share this room. 

Ragna glances around, checking the books on the shelf - there's lot of advanced stuff that he only remembers the basics of, some books on various languages, and a few, surprisingly, on motorcycles. Does Jin like them? There are some magazines, too, of pretty normal stuff - music, entertainment... But then there's a stack of magazines about guns and explosives next to it. Well, that's to be expected, considering they're the mafia.

It's only when he glances up that he sees a scrapbook. Saya's name is on the front, and Ragna hesitates for a second before opening it. He shouldn't be nosy... But it's natural that he wants to know about his siblings and what they did while he was gone, right? He doesn't know how long Jin will be gone, but he and Saya will likely be busy all day anyway... Dealing with the fallout of their father's death. 

He doesn't mind it, though. He's only here to check on Jin and Saya, and to try to drag them away from this place - if they're busy, it gives him time to plan. 

... Or to rifle through their belongings. Well, whatever, it's not like the scrapbook was hidden, and Ragna's sure there are things that _are_ that he probably doesn't want to see. This much shouldn't be anything bad, right?

He flops back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and opening the book. As he'd figured, it's a completely ordinary scrapbook, filled with pictures from various events, each page dated, organized and stylish. 

Ragna doesn't miss the fact that there's nothing dated around the time he left. The earliest picture is a good eight months after his departure. 

Their birthdays... Saya's, yeah, but Jin's, too; as Ragna flips further through the book, more people he's unfamiliar with start to appear. He wonders about them, wonders how many of them are still alive and how close they were with Jin and Saya - they must have been quite friendly, to show up in pictures with them. There's even one picture where some guy with black hair has an arm slid around both Jin and Saya's waists, and Ragna feels something twist in his gut. Jin's expression in the picture is one of mild annoyance, but Saya's laughing, happy. 

Are they dating? Saya and this guy... There's a caption below the picture, but all it says is 'Kagura-nii-san!' in cutesy handwriting. He knows this Kagura isn't one of their illegitimate siblings, so which family is he from? There's no last name, but that makes sense - if this place is ever raided by the cops, it'd be trouble to have other family's names attached to pictures like this. 

There's no personal information other than that name, so Ragna settles for continuing on. In the end... It's not really any of his business if Saya and this Kagura guy are dating. He feels vaguely guilty for not knowing about things like this, but it's obvious that he wouldn't, considering everything that happened. 

There are some pictures of Jin and some pink-haired woman talking and looking peaceful, later on - maybe a girlfriend? And then there's a brown haired beastkin shortly after, hugging Saya in one picture and giving Jin a supportive, cheerful look in another, hand on his shoulder. That pang from earlier is back, but Ragna brushes it aside. He has no right to be jealous about other people getting close to his siblings when he's the one who fled.

Eventually he runs out of pages, though; the most recent entry is from a few months ago. Maybe Saya's busy, or maybe she lost interest... Ragna doesn't know, but he does see that the most recent picture is a group shot of all five of them - Jin, Saya, the pink haired woman, the beastkin and 'Kagura' - looking cheerful. Even Jin has a slight smile on his face. 

It's definitely a good thing, but Ragna feels that jealous lurch again. When was the last time he saw Jin genuinely smile? Saya had smiled at him last night, and Jin had managed some small ones, but somehow this picture seems more sincere.

There's a knock on the door, and Ragna almost scrambles to hide the scrapbook on instinct, but forces himself to just set it down gently on the bed. Jin's voice comes soft through the door. "Nii-san, are you awake?"

"Yup."

The door slides open, revealing not only Jin but Saya too, both dressed head to toe in black again. Saya's smiling, but Jin just looks thoughtful, especially once his eyes land on the scrapbook. "Ah..."

Saya seems to notice it at about the same time, because she perks up and teases him. "Oh? Nii-sama, were you snooping around?"

"A little," he admits, "but I didn't go digging much. Just wanted to see what sort of things you guys liked now, and got curious when I saw the scrapbook."

Jin shifts where he's standing, but doesn't say anything. Saya steps around him and into the room, moving to sit at the foot of the bed and patting it to gesture Jin over, too. He rolls his eyes at her, but comes to join them anyway. Saya looks to Ragna again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He hadn't eaten since before he'd gotten on the airship to come here - he probably should have had something to eat when he arrived, but it hadn't been a priority at the time. "Starving, actually, now that you mention it." 

Jin gives him a mild look of concern, still seeming a little distant, somehow. "Nii-san, you should have said something if you didn't eat last night."

"Sorry, sorry. Was just glad to see you two again, so it slipped my mind." He reaches over in an attempt to draw Jin's focus to the present again, ruffling his hair. "And since when are you the one who lectures me to eat, huh?" 

The gesture seems to surprise Jin, but he doesn't do more than huff gently. "It's been a long time since it was the other way around, nii-san." 

It wasn't like Jin had ever been starving, of course - in a family with this much money that'd basically be impossible unless it was intentional abuse - but he'd always been a fussy eater. Or at least, he had been when Ragna had been here. Had that changed, too...? There's so much Ragna doesn't know anymore, and he hates it. "... Yeah, I guesso. Anyway, how're you feeling, Saya?"

"I'm better today," she says, standing and brushing off her skirt, "so don't worry about me. Let's get you something to eat, silly nii-sama."

Jin stands next to her and doesn't wait for Ragna to get up, turning to lead the way to the dining room without another word. He's being cold enough that Ragna's actually worried about him - had something happened when he woke up? Or was it just their Father's death affecting him? Or... Their conversation last night?

Saya catches up to Jin and links their arms, though, leaning her head against his shoulder. So there _is_ something wrong, then? Or are they just always free with affectionate touches...? Or is Saya not feeling as well as she claims?

Ragna can't bring himself to ask. Saya's not coughing, so he hopes she's alright... And Jin, well. He's not sure what to do about Jin. So he speeds up a bit, just to catch up to them, taking Saya's free side and glancing over at Jin. His expression makes him seem lost in thought, but Ragna can't tell more than that.

The walk is quiet; several people stop and bow when they pass, some of them glancing at Ragna. Either they don't think he's a threat or Jin told them about him, though, because nobody does more than look him over once before continuing about their duties.

Breakfast is similarly quiet. It's unnerving. Eventually Ragna can't stand the silence. "Is something wrong?"

Jin glances up from his meal - having barely made a dent in it, despite his earlier words - and sighs. "Not really, nii-san. It's just... Strange that father isn't here anymore. I don't mean to be distracted, but I'm trying to prepare myself for everything."

Oh, right. The test. Ragna hadn't forgotten about it, but since Jin hasn't mentioned a date for it yet, he also doesn't know how close it is. "When do you think you'll take the test?"

"The sooner the better."

Ragna tenses at that, trying not to show too strong a reaction. "Huh? Why?" At the very least, he's sure that a slight reaction will be brushed off as brotherly concern, but it's more than that - if Jin takes it soon, it'll be a lot harder for Ragna to get him out of here... Assuming he even survives it.

Jin gives him a strange look, though. "... Because we can't operate properly without a leader, obviously? Or at least not for very long. Right now we're okay, because I can still give orders even without officially becoming the new head, but there's more to it than that. Our father's death might not be widespread news yet, but it's only a matter of time, and then there are going to be other families who will take that opportunity to strike while they believe we are weak. Not to mention I have to find-- ah."

Saya's pinching his arm gently. "Nii-san."

"I know. Sorry, and thanks." 

Ragna's not gonna let that go so easily, though. "Find what?"

Of course, Jin just shakes his head. Ragna hadn't expected anything different. "Nothing, nii-san. Trust me, this isn't anything you _want_ to know."

The family business, huh... What could Jin need to find? Not their father's weapon, surely. "... You know where Yukianesa is, right?"

Jin nods, seeming willing to tell him at least that much. "Of course we do. She's in the holding room for now, waiting for me to take the test." So it's not the blade Jin's looking for... Before Ragna can ask another question, though, Jin continues. "Don't think about it, nii-san. Just eat breakfast for now, okay?"

Ragna nods, but he's not going to just forget about it. What would Jin be looking for? If they have the weapon, then what else could it be? Something related to their father's death, surely, because otherwise they'd just have found it when he was alive, most likely... Before their father's death.

And then it comes to him. Jin had said their father died because of blunt force trauma and massive internal bleeding; that kind of thing doesn't just happen randomly. It must have been a murder... So Jin is probably looking for the murderer. 

What if they make an attempt on Jin, too? Or Saya?

Jin has to put a lot of effort into refraining from smirking - of course he knows Ragna wouldn't give it up that easily. Their precious nii-san may not always be the brightest, but this much he should be able to figure out... And then Jin sees him tense, and knows Ragna must have thought of it. A murderer, which means Jin and Saya themselves might be in danger.

Except that they're the murderers, but Ragna doesn't know that.

It's just a method to keep Ragna here; Jin knows that once he takes the test, Ragna will probably leave, or at least be discouraged from whatever his plans are. Probably to get Saya and Jin away from here, seeing now how sentimental and concerned for them he is. He's too easy to read - seven years away from the family made him vulnerable and soft. 

Even so, he might flee again if he feels he has no shot at achieving his goals and fears getting roped back in, so... Jin's just giving him a little bit of incentive to stay right here voluntarily, is all. At least until Jin can chain him down permanently. 

But he can't think about that right now. It's already hard enough to hold himself back, to act so distant. He's trying to be good, trying to play the role of Ragna's precious little brother who is struggling and silently worried right now, which is about as far from the truth as possible. 

Everything is going so well. 

Just as they're finishing up breakfast, Jin's phone vibrates on the table. He checks whatever it is, then turns to show it to Saya. "Nii-san, we have a guest coming - actually, since you were looking through the scrapbook, I suppose if I call him Kagura-nii-san you'll know who I mean."

Ragna nods. "Yeah, the black haired guy, right?" 

Jin nods in return. "That's right. He heard that our father died and is coming to see us. Do you want to meet him?"

"Huh?" He's surprised he's being given the choice, honestly - he'd figured Jin and Saya would head off alone to talk to him. Then again, they can always just send Ragna away if there's something they need to talk about in private... Still. "Is that okay?"

Jin shrugs ambivalently. "I don't see why not. It isn't like we're stupid enough to say anything incriminating in front of you. No offence - I trust you in regards to Saya and I, but..."

Ragna waves a hand. "Nah, it's alright, I understand. Then yeah, if it's okay, I kinda wanna meet him. You guys seem pretty close from those pictures, so I'm a little curious about what kind of person he is."

Jin tilts his head in understanding. "Well, I could tell you about him, but it's easier if you just see for yourself. Go get changed then, at least." 

Ragna blinks and glances down at himself - right. Pyjamas. Probably not the most appropriate to meet a member from another family in. "Wups." He'd meant to get changed when he woke up, but the scrapbook had caught his interest and he'd forgotten. Thankfully this dining room isn't far from their bedroom, and only the servants had really seen them... "Alright, be back in a second."

Jin and Saya are wearing black, of course, since they're still in mourning... But would it be appropriate for Ragna to do so, too? He's... Not really mourning their father's death. Sure, he's Jin and Saya's older brother, and thus part of the family, but he hasn't been here for years and he honestly hated their father. He's only here out of concern for Saya and Jin. 

So with that in mind, he doesn't bother wearing only black, figuring it doesn't really matter anyway. Jin and Saya don't say anything about it, either - in fact the most he gets from either one of them is a thoughtful glance over from Jin and a slight nod. Good enough, then. 

They head out into the main courtyard, Jin stepping a little in front of them as befits his current status as next in line to become leader. It's weird for Ragna, seeing his little brother who used to cry and cling to him so much now take control and act confident and even somewhat distant from Ragna. He's definitely not the same kid he was seven years ago, that's for sure. 

It doesn't take long for a dark blue van to pull up, inconspicuous in its visibility. One black haired man steps out and walks around, opening the other door and bowing as someone taller steps out. Jin shifts gently to let Ragna look past him, then speaks up. "Hello, Kagura-nii-san. It's been a while." 

Ragna can't help it - his eyes narrow just a little when they land on Kagura, curious and maybe the slightest bit jealous. That guy...

Almost instantly, though, Jin... hugs him? Ragna's head is pulled down to rest on Jin's shoulder, and Jin is pressed close against his front. What brought this on...? 

Then he hears the ring of metal clashing. 

"Kagura-nii-san," Jin says, calm, "he didn't mean to react like that."

Ragna's frozen on the spot; what just happened? What was that noise? A blade? No - two blades. Jin must have deflected something, which explains why he's suddenly so close after being so distant all morning. 

Kagura nods. "Hibiki, relax. It's fine, I'm sure the guy didn't mean it like that if Jin says he didn't."

Someone - Hibiki, presumably - speaks up from behind Ragna. "Kagura-san, you shouldn't be so trusting." 

Jin shakes his head. "I promise it's alright, Hibiki. I _do_ appreciate your devotion to Kagura-nii-san's safety and your willingness to finish my jobs for me, but he isn't someone I brought home, this time. This is our older brother, Ragna." 

Ragna blinks. Why would Jin bring anyone...? Oh. 

_Oh._

The thought of his little brother sleeping around, presumably for information... Ragna's stomach twists again, but he stays quiet. Jin lets go of him and steps back, allowing Ragna to turn and see the same shorter male who'd opened Kagura's car door with a strange blade drawn, though it's no longer pointing at him. Jin's own blade remains unsheathed even so.

When had Hibiki even gotten behind him...? 

Hibiki raises a brow, acting somewhat casual now even after his attempt on Ragna's life. "Oh? An older brother?"

Jin nods. "Yes - he fled the family seven years ago, but he came back for now due to our father's death. I'm not asking you to be friendly towards him, but I do promise he isn't a threat." 

Hibiki's stance relaxes somewhat. "... I suppose if he did not report you during the years he was gone, he would be unlikely to do so now. My apologies, then, Kagura-sama, Kisaragi-sama... Ragna-san." 

Ragna forces himself to wave a dismissive hand, thoughts still lingering on what Jin's been doing for the family. "Nah, I know how it looked. My bad." 

When he looks back to apologize to Kagura, he finds Kagura grinning at him, open and appearing friendly. "Makes sense that you're protective, if you're their eldest brother. I'm Kagura Mutsuki. The one who was gonna put his blade to your throat and interrogate-and-or-kill you is Hibiki, as you've heard. Sorry for the scare."

Mutsuki... A family that has strong control in Russia. And no family name for Hibiki, huh? Which means he must not be part of the Mutsuki family and Kagura doesn't want to give away too much. Ragna doesn't mind, though. Just because he's not active in his family's business anymore doesn't mean he doesn't understand why others need secrecy. "Nice to meet you. Seems like you've been looking after these two for a while, huh? Thanks." 

Jin scoffs, finally sheathing his blade again. "Don't thank him, nii-san, his ego is already the size of the sun. And I wouldn't say he looked after us... If anything, I'd say _we_ looked after _him._ "

Hibiki nods once, sharp. "I concur with Kisaragi-sama."

Kagura looks put-out. "Man, you two are harsh!"

Saya finally joins in, then, all smiles. "They aren't harsh, Kagura-nii-sama. How many times have nii-san and I had to look after your drunken self while Hibiki-san is out? And save you from getting murdered by jealous women who catch you sleeping around?"

Kagura whimpers. "... I stand corrected, you _three_ are harsh." But he perks up quickly nevertheless. "But! It shows you care about me, right? You two are so cute, Jin, Saya-chan." 

Jin and Saya both promptly press themselves into Ragna's sides. "Don't be creepy, Kagura-nii-san." Saya says. 

Jin picks up after her. "We have our own nii-san, you know? Your position is being threatened." 

Ragna blinks between them. "Huh?" But of course they're not wrong, Ragna _is_ their brother. Still, he gets the feeling he's just being used to tease Kagura... But he wraps an arm around both of them anyway, noting with mild curiousity the way Jin tenses under his touch. 

Jin, of course, hadn't been expecting to be hugged like that, is all. Having Ragna's hands on him feels amazing and good and _right_ , but he can't let himself press in as close as he wants right now. 

Kagura laughs after a few seconds, though. "Ha! I guess that's true. I'll have to step up my game." He points at Ragna like he's issuing a challenge, but he's still grinning wide. "Better keep a good eye on 'em or I'm gonna steal 'em from you." 

Saya snickers. "So theatric, Kagura-nii-san. Jin-nii-san and I would just kick your ass anyway. Hibiki wouldn't help you."

Hibiki hums in affirmation, coming to stand on Jin's other side. "She's right, I wouldn't. Don't drag me into your childish challenges, Kagura-sama." 

"Wow, rude! Yeesh, what's a guy gotta do to get some loyalty around here?" 

Jin opens his mouth, but snaps it quickly shut again, glancing up at Ragna for a brief moment. Saya laughs from Ragna's other side. "Careful, nii-san~"

Jin sighs. "Mhm, I know..." They look at each other, and Ragna's pretty sure he's missing something, but then they're both leaning up to press kisses to his cheek simultaneously. Jin pulls back a little faster. "Anyway, nii-san, you should go back inside for now."

That's not even a vaguely subtle way to tell him to get lost, but Ragna figures they have some business with Kagura that Ragna shouldn't be part of. He lets go of them both, but pats them both on the back softly, just one last small affectionate gesture for now. "Right. See you later, then." 

Except... He goes to leave, of course, but he has to think about this. Does he really want to just wait for them again? What if they're planning something dangerous? Jin was right, before, though - Ragna might not be much help in his current state. Yes, he's still fit, but... When was the last time he held a weapon? 

Still, though. Just leaving his siblings to whatever it is they're planning... If they're hunting whoever killed their father, that's gotta be someone powerful. Mages aren't easy to kill, and their father was one of the best. Even with Yukianesa, if their father couldn't save himself, did Jin stand a chance? Maybe he wouldn't even with Ragna's help, but Ragna didn't want to abandon his siblings to such a dangerous fight on their own. Sure, they've been in varying degrees of danger their whole lives, and they could have died while Ragna was gone, but it was one thing to leave them with their father and another thing entirely to leave them to themselves, especially knowing they're probably walking right into danger. 

So he sighs, waiting until Jin, Saya, Kagura and Hibiki relocate before turning around to follow them. It's been a long time since he's had to be particularly stealthy, and he gets the feeling that sneaking anywhere near Hibiki in particular will be damn near impossible... But to his surprise, none of them turn to him at any point.

(What Ragna doesn't know is that that's because Jin has already told Kagura and Hibiki that Ragna _will_ , in fact, be following them, and asked them not to bother with him. He doesn't speak Russian, so they can still converse without worry.)

Ragna doesn't dare get any closer than off to one side of the door, knowing that being any more obvious than this will get him caught. Some part of him does wonder if any of them said something about him following them, but whatever - if they're not going to stop him, he's at least going to try to listen in. 

It's a little hard to hear, of course, but Ragna stays completely still and strains himself - it takes a few seconds before he can start to hear them, but eventually he catches at least part of the conversation. 

Kagura's sighing. "Jin... Что ты намерен с ним делать?"

Jin, to Ragna's surprise, chuckles in response. "это секрет."[1]

Russian, great. Not one of the languages Ragna had studied before he'd fled - Italian, English and Japanese are all fine, but Russian? Or maybe it just sounds like Russian... Could be Mongolian, or something else, too. In any case, they're definitely trying to hide something, from at least Ragna even if nobody else. That last word sounded like "secret" in English, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Plus, without the rest of the context, even if Jin _did_ say something about a secret, it's not particularly helpful.

Since he doesn't understand anyway and staying here is risky, he moves carefully away from the door, headed back to his and Jin's bedroom. No, just Jin's bedroom - Ragna lost the right to call it his a long time ago. But then again, if Jin passes the installation test, won't he probably move into their father's old room? Maybe not...

It's all too much to think about. Ragna sighs and drops back into the bed, wincing as the corner of the scrapbook digs into his spine. He shifts to move it, then lays down again and just stares at the ceiling. His siblings are probably in danger - well, moreso than usual, that is. Living in the Mafia isn't exactly danger-free on any given day, after all, and yet it's worse right now. Jin might die in the next few days, and Saya's illness seems to be getting worse rather than better - maybe Litchi is slowing its progress for now, but that cough she had last night was still worse than Ragna remembered. 

What will happen to Saya if Jin dies? Or... To Jin if Saya does? 

If what Jin said last night was true, then Ragna leaving them had almost killed Jin. He's had seven years now to grow more attached to Saya, so... If her illness claimed her, what would Jin do? Similarly, if Jin dies during the installation test, what will Saya do? Jin's been supporting her all this time... Of course the family wouldn't just abandon her or anything, Ragna knows, but his siblings are clearly dependant on each other. 

... Possibly to an unhealthy degree. 

But that isn't surprising, all things considered. Their father was always really busy, so unless it was to train them or discipline them, he wasn't around much. Or at least that was how it had been for Ragna. Yeah, they had tons of servants and could basically do whatever they wanted, but this place was just a glorified cage. Visitors or guests were rare; seeing other children their own age was practically unheard of. Nobody wanted other families to know how many children they had, or what ages they were, since they could be used against them. Even Ragna had only started attending meetings once he was well into his teens and could defend himself if necessary. 

Surrounded by criminals and servants that might even be spies from other families, Ragna knew that lots of Mafia families ended up with incredibly close siblings. Sometimes even... Well, the Yayoi family was a perfect example of what could happen in those situations. Siblings falling in love...

He didn't want to think about it, but had Jin and Saya... No. There was no way. They were affectionate with each other, yeah, and seem to understand each other perfectly, but Ragna hadn't really gotten that kind of feeling from them. Unhealthily co-dependent, sure, but not romantically involved. 

But the possibility was there, wasn't it? They could just be hiding it from him... 

Then again, was it any of his business?

Sure, he's their older brother, but... He's also "an outsider" now. He still understands how families operate, speaking in general terms, but he's not part of one anymore. He might have the blood line, but he'd given up any claim to his birthrights seven years ago. So even if he disapproves of something they do, he can't exactly condemn them. Besides, they're still his siblings. He'd left, yeah, but he doesn't hate them, and being on good terms with them is something he wants, even if he has to leave again in the end. 

More than that, though... If Jin and Saya are sleeping together, or ever did, then that would prove that Jin doesn't care about their familial relationship. He'd always seemed a little too clingy to Ragna when they were younger, and Ragna had wondered even then if Jin was... _Interested_ in him, even if he would have been too young to understand what that would mean. 

He doesn't want to think about it, but... What if Jin does feel that way towards him? If it's in the past, if Jin's moved on, then that's one thing, but if he still feels that way... What would his goal be? To keep Ragna here, presumably. But actually, if Jin does love him, maybe he can convince him to leave this place... No, that would involve giving him some sort of hope for a relationship, wouldn't it? He wouldn't agree to leave with Ragna just to pine over him. If he'd known where Ragna was this whole time and had never come to see him, there had to be reasons for that. 

Jin had said he thought Ragna hated them, but how true was that, and did it have anything to do with them not coming...? 

Damn, it was all too much to think about. Particularly because there was every possibility that Jin and Saya hadn't done anything like that at all and Ragna was just overreacting. There was nothing to be done about it right now either way, though. 

Jin and Saya, meanwhile, were mostly just thanking Kagura for coming and letting him know about Jin's plans regarding the family and his initiation test. Kagura didn't know the truth about their father's death, either. While Jin felt maybe a little bad for hiding it from him, simply due to how friendly Kagura was with them and how he'd always been good to them, he also didn't feel bad enough to let it affect him in the slightest. 

He didn't think Kagura would particularly object, though. It was just that Jin didn't want to bother explaining his motivations just yet. He knew Kagura could keep his mouth shut - obviously, since he wouldn't have survived this long otherwise - but even so, Jin was just being cautious for now. 

Though Kagura did seem to expect something awful in Ragna's future anyway, considering his earlier question. Jin didn't care if Kagura figured it out on his own, but Jin wasn't going to tell him himself. This wasn't the sort of thing Kagura needed to concern himself with, after all - he'd come to express his sympathy for their father's passing, but also to ensure their families were still allied. 

He had nothing to worry about on that front, though - Jin isn't going to let this alliance waver at all, because Kagura is both a personal friend as well as a very strong ally - but it doesn't seem like Kagura's all that concerned anyway. He knows Jin won't do anything that would go against his interests. 

Kagura tilts his head, now, thoughtful. "Do you want me to loan you some guys for a while? Just 'til you get sorted and all that?"

Jin shakes his head in return. "No, it's alright. I appreciate the offer, but we're okay." 

Kagura looks concerned. "You know I wouldn't say you owe me for it, right?"

That makes Jin smile, just a little. For all that he and Kagura don't always get along all that well, Jin does respect him and even trusts him. "... I know." But then he can't help but tease, gentle. "You wouldn't even ask for a date from one of us?"

Kagura blinks, caught off guard, then sighs, theatric. "Ah, I missed my chance...! But why not both of you, huh?"

"So greedy," Saya says, leaned against Jin's side, "aren't your current girlfriends satisfying you?" 

Jin scoffs from above her, amused. "As if anyone could ever satisfy Kagura."

Kagura snickers. "Wow, you're giving me a compliment? You must be in a really good mood after all, Jin." Then his eyes narrow in clear suspicion, but not at all hostile. "Didn't think you'd be so chipper right now."

Jin's expression goes a little colder in return, but not at Kagura himself. "Well, there are a lot of reasons for that. I'll tell you later. Right now there are more important things for you to focus on."

"So you admit there's more to this than meets the eye, huh? Well, alright. I'm not gonna pry. You can tell me whatever you want whenever you're ready."

"Thank you for understanding, Kagura-nii-san. Actually... I can tell you one thing now, I suppose. But nii-san doesn't know, so you can't tell him, alright?"

Kagura holds his hand over his chest briefly. "Cross my heart. What's up?" 

"Yukianesa has been speaking to me for a few weeks now... Even before our father died. So I don't think I'm in any danger during the installation test." 

Kagura looks shocked, and whistles. Jin doesn't blame him - it's not exactly common for Nox Nyctores to speak to anyone other than their masters. "Woah. Well, I'm glad you're not in danger from the test, at least. Can I ask why you don't want me telling Ragna-kun?"

Jin tilts his head, debating. He could lie, of course, or tell just a partial truth... Opting for the latter, he admits, "I need nii-san to worry about me for now."

Kagura seems to know that Jin is leaving that vague on purpose, because he nods in understanding. "Gotcha. Not gonna pry, no worries. I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you." He knows Kagura has his suspicions even with that, but Jin doesn't mind. He just won't confirm or deny them right now. 

Saya smiles from beside him. "Kagura-nii-san, since we're in such good moods, I'll go on a date with you today, if you want." Jin glances at her, wanting to tell her not to leave him alone with Ragna again over night, but she looks up at him before he can say anything. "We won't be out all night, I promise."

Kagura looks put out by the limitation for a moment, but he doesn't complain, and soon grins instead. There's still plenty of hours left in the day, after all, even if they can't spend the night together. "Score. Jin, I guess you're too busy to join us?"

"Mm, sorry, but I'll have to pass this time. If I finish up with dealing with family affairs early, I could always try to come pay a quick visit, but that'll depend on what nii-san is doing."

Kagura tilts his head thoughtfully. "He's not the type who would agree to join in, I take it?"

Jin scoffs. "Not a chance. When I implied I was sleeping around earlier, he got all tense and awkward. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about it right now. Despite having lived most of his life here, he's annoyingly moral." Jin intends on crushing that out of him, of course, but Kagura doesn't know that yet.

Kagura hums, thoughtful. "Huh. Well, alright. Then I'll take Saya-chan into the city for a while if you're cool with that."

Jin waves a dismissive hand. "Doesn't matter whether I am or not. Saya makes her own choices. I trust you to look after her and treat her properly, at least... Though of course it's not like you'd be dealing with me if you didn't, since Saya would just kill you herself."

Kagura laughs. "Don't worry, don't worry! I always take good care of you both, don't I? I won't let anything happen to her at all." 

Jin nods to Kagura, then Hibiki. "Then I'm counting on you." Saya can defend herself, yes, and she makes her own choices... But Jin still worries about her. She _is_ sick, after all. He really does trust that Kagura won't let anything happen to her, though. Like Kagura himself said, he actually does always take good care of them - he may be a shameless playboy, but at least he cares about Saya and Jin. 

"Right. See you around, Jin," Kagura stands, stepping closer to offer Saya and Jin both a hand up; his expression turns serious, though, as he continues, "and if you need any help with anything, you know I'm here for you, right?"

Jin nods, knowing that Kagura is telling the truth. "I know. And I might drag you into this later. But for right now I'm alright. I promise I'll let you know if that changes." Jin takes that hand and pulls himself up, pressing his lips against Kagura's cheek for a moment, warm and soft. "I don't often praise you, but yes, you _do_ take good care of us. I appreciate it."

Kagura's look of surprise is priceless, but he catches himself and snickers soon enough. "You really can be pretty cute, Jinjin. Try to sneak away if you can later, yeah? Let us know if you can make it." Saya pulls herself up with Kagura's other hand, and he slides an arm around her waist.

Jin nods and allows Kagura to kiss him on the lips, this time. Now that his nii-san is back, this feels like he's being unfaithful, somehow, even though it's not like he's even managed to kiss Ragna properly yet. He's never cared about monogamy before, but if he does succeed in binding Ragna to him, he knows he won't ever want anyone else again.

Maybe he _should_ play around while he can. Actually, getting caught might be fun... Would Ragna get jealous? Or just embarrassed? Either way would be interesting for Jin. And of course if Ragna got all high and mighty and moral, well, Jin would just have to remind him of who they are. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of anyway, so he likes to think his nii-san wouldn't react like that in the first place, regardless.

Kagura doesn't hesitate to press that kiss a little deeper though, and Jin rolls his eyes but opens his mouth, letting Kagura lick and suck at him for a few seconds before Jin bites him, gentle, on the bottom lip. Kagura withdraws, grinning. "Heh, sorry. Had to make the best of it. It's not every day I get a kiss from Jinjin, y'know."

"If you keep calling me that, I promise you'll get them even less often than you do now."

Kagura licks his lips, not concerned with that 'threat' at all. "Mm, you really are harsh. But I know you like me, somewhere deep down in that cold place we call your heart." He grins and lifts a hand to ruffle Jin's hair - just to be annoying, Jin's sure - then kisses him on the forehead before stepping back, Saya still tucked half against him.

Saya smiles at Jin, though, and pulls away from Kagura for a second to kiss Jin on the cheek before going back to Kagura's side. "See you later, nii-san. Try to get along with nii-sama while we're gone, okay?"

Jin nods, smiling at her in return. "Mm, I'll do my best. Have fun." 

Hibiki and Jin nod to each other in silent acknowledgment, and Jin watches them leave, Kagura's arm slung protectively around Saya's shoulders, Hibiki walking a few short paces in front of them. Once they're in the car and driving away, Jin waves in farewell even though he can't see them through the tinted glass, then turns back to go inside again.

As much as he likes spending time with Ragna, he can't help but wish Saya would stop forcing them to be alone together. Doesn't she know it's torture for Jin to hold back this much?

But whatever. He just needs to hold on a few more days... Then he can make a bigger move. One step at a time, just like Saya reminded him yesterday - he just has to take things slow and steady. It's difficult, but he's waited seven years for Ragna to even return, and longer than that for his affections.

A few more days is nothing he can't handle.

... Or at least that's what he'll keep telling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1"What do you intend to do with him?" and "That's a secret."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot more difficult than expected, but for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of manipulation and creepiness in general from this chapter, but that comes with the territory I would think?

Jin finds Ragna asleep in his bed.

It's almost _funny,_ somehow - to see Ragna sleeping so easily here, despite the fact that he hates this place more than anything, looking so relaxed... To see Ragna asleep in Jin's own bed, unaware of just what sort of danger he's in.

Unless he isn't, of course, but Jin doubts that.

It's even harder than usual to resist the temptation of Ragna's bared throat, but Jin forces himself to just sit on the edge of the bed and shake Ragna gently. "Nii-san."

Jin remembers Ragna to be slow to wake, but the jet lag from the time zone difference must be making it even more difficult for him, because he mostly only groans and rolls up onto his shoulder, turning away from Jin. He grumbles something that sounds like it might be an attempt at "five more minutes", and Jin can't help but chuckle at him.

Jin brushes his hand back through Ragna's hair, gentle, and murmurs. "You're so cute, nii-san..." 

Ragna sighs, sounding content under the touches, and tilts his head into them. Jin wants to yank him hard by the hair, pull him back and bite at his mouth, but he refrains. He doesn't need Ragna to wake up, to be honest - there's no specific reason to wake him, so Jin debates leaving him be. Seeing him sleeping like this, all innocent and vulnerable... 

But just as he goes to pull his hand away and get up, Ragna rolls over and catches Jin by the wrist. It's slow enough that Jin could avoid it if he cared to do so, but he has no reason to, so he allows Ragna to grab him. Sleepy, Ragna yawns before he manages to speak. "Nn... Jin?"

"Mhm. Are you still tired, nii-san? I just came to check on you, but if you want to sleep, I'll leave you to it." 

Ragna shakes his head, but he's not denying that he's tired. "No, I... Wanna talk." He seems to realize, belated, that it's only Jin here, because he asks, "Where's Saya? She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Kagura-nii-san took her out on a date." Jin shifts, moving further onto the bed - if Ragna wants to talk, he may as well get comfortable. 

It still takes a few more seconds for Ragna to sit up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. He's still holding Jin's wrist with his other hand, but Jin doesn't mind. "Date? Are those two in a relationship?"

Jin shakes his head. "No. Or, I guess they could be? Kagura-nii-san isn't exactly the monogamous type." 

Ragna's eyes are open now, and he looks at Jin, still sleepy, but curious. "... What about Saya?"

Jin hears the silent _and you?_ and decides to reveal at least a little. Just to see how Ragna will react. "Saya... Well, Saya and I are the same as Kagura-nii-san, for now. I suppose if we find someone we want to be monogamous with, that could change, but as things are now, that would be... Inconvenient. It's also dangerous, you know? For both us and any potential partners. Falling in love in a place like this is foolish, nii-san. You must be aware of that." 

Ragna focuses in on one part, though. "Why would it be inconvenient?" 

Jin has to try not to smirk; it's too easy to manipulate Ragna as he is now. "Because if we had someone in love with us, wouldn't they get jealous if we slept around?"

Of the three reactions Jin was expecting - jealousy, embarrassment or anger - Ragna seems to pick the second. Jin had been hoping for the first, but ah well. Seeing Ragna's cheeks flush a little as he looks away is still adorable. "... I guess they might." Then he sighs. "You... I'm not gonna tell you that you shouldn't do things like that, 'cuz I know it'd be pointless, but... You're at least being careful about it, right?"

Jin tilts his head, acting surprised even though he only wants to laugh at Ragna's foolishness. "Are you worried about me, nii-san?"

Ragna scoffs. "Course I am. You shouldn't be surprised. I care about you, you know?" 

Jin's gaze narrows, the slightest bit dangerous; just a mild reminder that Ragna should be careful with his affections. "You can say that all you want, nii-san, but you left, and you're going to leave again. It's not easy to forget that." 

As Jin figured he would, Ragna sighs. "I mean, I can't deny that... But I _do_ care about you." He moves, and Jin remains still, allowing Ragna to... Poke his forehead. "You might be the next head of the family, but you're still my little brother."

Raising a hand to push Ragna's away, gentle, Jin rolls his eyes. He's a little amused, but even so, he can't let Ragna get away with this so easily. "That's true, but that doesn't mean you have to like me, nor care about me."

"Well, I do, whether you believe me or not. So answer the question."

Jin had almost forgotten he'd asked one. "You don't have to worry, nii-san. Of course I'm being safe about it. Litchi gives us routine checkups anyway, so even if something happened, we'd notice it immediately."

Ragna's ignoring the implication that Saya does it, too... But he's aware on some level that she seems to be the same. It's just that he doesn't want to think about it, is all. It's bad enough knowing Jin sleeps around - not from a moral perspective, though. At least not mostly. Ragna knows he'd dislike the reasons why Jin does it, but it's not like sex itself is bad, as long as everyone is consenting... Which Ragna really doesn't want to think about too much. But then again, seduction _is_ used for more casual information gathering rather than torture, so maybe it's alright...?

Still. The thought of Jin like that... Who has he slept with? Just women, or other genders, too? If guys, too, then has he ever bottomed...? It's not like there's anything wrong with doing so, but the thought of Jin spreading his legs for someone... Ragna's stomach twists, feeling unpleasant for reasons he doesn't quite want to think about.

It isn't like he hasn't noticed how attractive Jin has become, after all.

Ragna hasn't really thought of Jin in _that way_ before, of course - they're siblings, and Jin was practically a child the last time they saw each other - but considering his earlier thoughts regarding Jin and Saya... If his little siblings are or ever were sleeping together, and Jin didn't care about blood relations... Had Jin loved him, back then? To whatever degree he'd understood? 

Does he now?

And more to the point, how to deal with it if he does...?

"Nii-san, you seem to be lost in thought. Are you sure you're not still tired?"

Ragna jerks at the question, but shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Sorry. Are you busy right now?"

Jin's head tilts, thoughtful. "I can spare a little time. Do you want to interrogate me some more?" He smiles as he says it, though, just teasing Ragna about it.

Ragna snickers. "If you'll let me, yeah." He'd had a lot more questions the night before, when Jin had cut him off. Most of them Jin probably can't - or _won't_ \- answer, Ragna knows, but it's still worth a shot. 

He watches, though, as Jin braces his elbow on his thigh and leans his chin against his palm. "Maybe I should put a price on answers. I get the feeling you're going to ask a lot of inconvenient things."

"You can just refuse to answer." Or lie, but they both already knew that was a possibility. "Besides, what could I even pay you? You sure as hell don't need my money."

Jin snickers and shakes his head, agreeing. "No, you're right, I don't. What if you have to answer some questions for me in return?"

Ragna's somewhat surprised by that response. What would Jin even want to know that he could answer? "Uh, that's fine, I guess? Dunno what kind of questions you have for me, but I don't see a problem with that... Within reason."

Jin's eyes widen in interest. "Oh? Does even nii-san have secrets worth keeping from me? That seems a bit silly. What would I judge you for?" 

Ragna shakes his head. "It's not the moral judgment I'd be worried about. You won't answer certain questions, right? So it's only fair if I can opt out too."

Jin raises a brow at him. "Who says I care about fair?" But then he smiles and shakes his head, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm joking. Of course I won't try to make you answer anything you don't want to. So we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure." Before Ragna can even ask a question, though, Jin beats him to it.

"Then I'm going first since you asked a bunch last night." He pauses to see if Ragna will protest, but Ragna only shrugs in acknowledgment. It's not like Jin's wrong. Ragna's a little anxious about what sort of things Jin might ask, but Jin only smiles a little at him. "What are you going to school for, nii-san? Or are you even in school?"

That's a surprisingly innocent question. Ragna doesn't know that Jin's already aware of the answer, though, and is only testing to see how honest Ragna will be. "Oh, uh, I finished college. For culinary arts." 

Jin appears to be caught off-guard, but then his smile softens. Ragna answered honestly. "... That's unexpectedly domestic of you, nii-san. Cook for me sometime before you leave, okay?"

This is one of those moments that makes Ragna's determination flare up again. Jin being friendly and sweet... The fact that he can still smile like that while living in a place like this is amazing. But it's probably only a matter of time before he can't, anymore, and Ragna wants to get him out of here before that happens. "... Yeah. I will. You still a vegetarian?"

"... I am. I didn't think you'd remember something like that." But then his surprise flickers to amusement. "But you should be careful how you phrase things. I'm counting that as your question, which means it's my turn again."

Ragna tilts his head, not following for a moment. "Huh?" Oh, the vegetarian thing. "... Fine. Ask away, then."

Jin's smirk fades into something more melancholy. He looks like he's going to ask something heavy, and Ragna mentally braces himself. Even so, he's not expecting the question that comes out of Jin's mouth: "How does nii-san feel about me?"

He'd asked Jin that last night, so maybe he shouldn't be as taken aback by it as he is, but... Even so. What's he supposed to say to that? He's already said some of it... And he's trying not to think about anything much deeper than that. "I've already said I care about you, right?"

Jin sighs. "Yes... But that's not helpful, nii-san. There are lots of ways to care about someone, and you don't have to care that _much._ I don't doubt you care at least a little, but... I'm still part of the family, which you hate." 

This is dangerous territory for Ragna; he can't let on to his plans just yet, because he knows Jin will just dismiss them if he does... But he doesn't want to refuse to answer, either. Doing so would only look like he doesn't care that much about Jin after all. "I mean, yeah, that's not ideal, but I've already said I don't hate you for being part of it. Not like you asked to be born into it."

"But I haven't left, either." Jin's voice and expression are neutral, careful not to give Ragna any impression of how he feels about that fact. 

Ragna's chest feels tight. This was a topic he'd wanted to avoid... So much for that. He sighs, shaking his head, gentle. "... It's not that easy. I know, since I did it... But not very well, I guess." Since they'd never really lost track of him, as it had turned out. "And father must have increased security around you and Saya when I left."

"No, he didn't."

Ragna startles. "Huh?"

Jin shakes his head, firm. "He didn't. At all. I told you, didn't I? If we didn't want to be there, then father knew we'd be useless to him unless he broke us..." His gaze remains steady on Ragna, continuing in a rather matter-of-fact manner despite Ragna feeling worse with each passing word, "but you did that for him. Since you left without us... He had to know that we'd come to think you hated us. At first we wanted to find you and bring you back, and we hoped you'd come back on your own, but father never kept it secret that you left voluntarily. Why would he? It worked out better for him that way. With Saya and I coming to think that you hated us, and that you'd left us behind because of it, why would we want to leave?

"We were too young to get jobs - or at least legal ones - and if you didn't care enough about us to bring us with you, we figured we'd be on our own. Abandoned by you, and abandoned by the family if we left... Plus Saya was - and still is - sick, and I was too depressed to even try anything. I already told you that Saya thought I was going to die, my condition was so awful. So no, security around us was never tightened. It never needed to be." 

The fact that he's saying all of that with such a straight face... Ragna cracks, reaching over to grab him and pull him in for a tight hug, guilt overwhelming his senses again. Just like last night. 

Jin doesn't resist, but he doesn't lean into it, either, also like last night.

No matter how much he wants to, he has to wait just a bit longer... Ragna has to feel even worse than this. Right now Jin knows he feels remorseful, but this isn't nearly enough. Still, Ragna's arms around him feel good, at least. When Ragna speaks, he sounds upset. "Shit, Jin, I... Come here, dammit." His grip tightens, and Jin allows himself to move closer, obedient for now. He nuzzles his face into Ragna's throat again, once again having to surpress the desire to bite him, but it's worth it to feel Ragna's grip tighten around his waist, drawing him in until Jin is practically in his lap. He has to lean over Ragna's legs, so it's not all that comfortable, but... It's worth it, even if he has to act like it isn't. The fact that Ragna keeps hugging him... Jin hadn't thought he'd be so careless with his affections, but he doesn't object to it.

Still, he remains silent, but only for a few seconds. "Nii-san, I'm kind of uncomfortable..." 

He's expecting Ragna to let go of him, maybe apologize - but no, Ragna does neither of those things. Instead Jin feels genuine surprise well up as Ragna just lays back against the headboard, tugging Jin down with him. Jin shifts his legs to rest alongside Ragna's, more or less laying down next to him, now, and rests his head against Ragna's shoulder again. 

Okay, so maybe Jin can't perfectly predict _everything_ Ragna will do, but this isn't the sort of surprise he minds, even though it does make it harder for him to behave. 

Ragna's arm remains looped around his waist, keeping him close. Jin doesn't need the incentive, but he won't say that much, of course - in fact, the only thing he's doing is resting his head on Ragna's shoulder, tucked up under his jaw. It's difficult, but Jin keeps his hands to himself. 

Ragna's sigh is long and weary. "Jin..." He's aware that Jin's almost certainly manipulating him to some degree, but... The words don't sound like lies. Unless Jin had been plotting this conversation well in advance - which actually isn't out of the realm of possibilities, but is at least unlikely - then that's an awful detailed lie to come up with on the spot. Again, not impossible, not for someone with an upbringing like Jin's, but... The possibility that most - if not all - of it is truthful is difficult to ignore. "I know saying I'm sorry won't help anything, but I really am. Just... Could you stay? Keep talking to me for a while, if you can. Please." 

Jin has to clamp down hard on his desire to cling to him, or bite him, or do any of the various myriad of things he wants to do, really. He forces himself to sigh instead. "... For a little bit is okay. I suppose I did promise last night that you could ask more questions today." 

"Thanks. If you have to leave, I get it, but if you can stay a little longer, I'd appreciate it."

Jin would blow off literally everyone and everything to stay here all day, but he can't exactly say that, and actually doing it is out of the question right now. "Mm... I'll have to in a while. For now, though, ask away."

"Then... You said father knew I was going to leave, right? That he knew I didn't like it here. He was never around us that much, so how...?"

Jin shifts to sit up, pulling away from Ragna despite his desire not to - it's only for a moment anyway, and he brings one hand up to toy with a lock of Ragna's hair, amused. "You may have been able to act fine in front of him, but your body gave you away even before anyone else expressed suspicion, you know." 

Right - his hair had gone white from trauma and shock after being forced to endure... Well, a mafia family's upbringing. One incident in particular... But he doesn't want to think about it, feeling the stirring of familiar nausea at even the most vague recollection of it. "... Alright, guess that's fair." Their father hadn't actually been around when it had happened, and he hadn't personally witnessed the fallout - Jin and Saya had, which Ragna feels bad about - but even so, their father had been a smart man. It wasn't much of a stretch to assume that he'd be able to figure out the cause of the sudden change. Actually, more than that, their doctor probably just reported it, huh? Ragna had stayed away from their doctor for a few days after the fact, but the man had probably quickly realized the signs of shock when he did see Ragna again.

Jin keeps twirling the strands in his fingers, unwilling to let go just yet. It's quite soft, and Ragna doesn't seem to mind him playing with it. "I'm surprised you haven't dyed it."

Ragna shrugs, ambivalent. "I did a few times, but honestly I'm too lazy to keep doing it." He'd done it when he first fled - dark brown, always, since blond was his natural before the silver - to try and help hide his identity while he was on the run, but... After a few months he'd stopped bothering. If anyone had been after him, he knew they would have found him by that point, so there hadn't really been a reason to keep it up.

"I see. Well, I like it. It suits you." 

"You think so?"

Jin smiles a little as he nods. "Mhm." Then he tilts his head thoughtfully. "My turn, so... Nii-san, do you have a lover?"

Ragna jolts in surprise, not having expected Jin to be so forward about it. "... Nope." He'd tried dating a few times, here and there, but... With an upbringing like his, he'd found it hard to connect with others very well. He tried to be friendly, at least, but he could never really trust anyone as much as a serious relationship would demand. It wasn't like he could tell anyone about his past, after all. Not to mention at first he was too paranoid that someone from their family or one of the others would try to get close to him like that... 

"Oh, really? I figured you would have been at least dating someone." Jin hadn't been aware of anyone... But he hadn't known if that was only because he wasn't observing Ragna personally, or if there really hadn't been anyone. It's nice to confirm that it's the latter. Jin wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who was that close to his brother, now, though he knew he'd have to be careful about it if he'd ended up needing to.

"I tried a few times, but uh... Our upbringing made it kinda hard." Ragna waves a hand, not wanting to get into it too much. "But what about you?" 

"I already told you that we don't really date, nii-san. Or at least not seriously. But I've had a lot of flings, if that's what you meant?"

It isn't. Ragna feels his cheeks flush. Seriously, how shameless is Jin, admitting something like that so easily...? "No, I meant... Isn't there anyone that you think of as more special than others? Not like flings, but someone you actually care about. Even if you can't really date them." That's sort of a dangerous question, Ragna knows, but still.

Jin finally releases Ragna's hair, but only lays back down next to him again. "Mm... Maybe a few. About two people, I guess?" But he's dated one of them - well, depending on one's definition of "date", that is. Tsubaki would be that one. But Tsubaki is special, _different_ \- Jin cares deeply for her, and always wants her to be happy; she's a smart, hard-working and lovely woman, and they _had_ dated for a time, but... Things had ended neatly, with no hard feelings from either party. A mutual decision, for various reasons. Tsubaki was now dating her bodyguard, Makoto, regardless, and Jin was happy for them both. 

Ragna, of course, is the other.

"Two, huh? Well, I'm glad you have people you care about." Ragna knows better than to ask who they are. He's sure Jin wouldn't answer, and even if he did... Ragna isn't sure he wants to know. If Jin said Saya was one of them, or Ragna himself...

Jin doesn't bring it up, though. "Since you asked about my relationships, I'm going again. I suspect you won't answer this, but... How much do you believe me, nii-san? About everything I've said since yesterday."

Cold dread works its way up Ragna's spine, hairs on the back of his neck raising. Jin's expression - he can't see it from here, and Jin's body is only laying next to his, no signs of an imminent threat, but... He's not stupid enough to think that really means anything. He doesn't immediately answer, and flinches when Jin's arm moves -- but it only stretches across his chest, Jin snuggling closer into him. "Nii-san, that's a dangerous reaction, you know? Your fear is too obvious. But relax, I'm not upset. Really. I didn't figure you'd take all of my words at face value. You were raised more paranoid than that. It's okay."

Ragna exhales, shaky. Jin might be curled up against him acting docile right now, but that could change in an instant. Mindful of his words, Ragna speaks slowly. "... Yeah. It's... Nothing personal against you. And I do honestly believe most of what you're saying is true. I'm sure... You're leaving things out, but it's obvious why you would be. I'm an outsider now."

Jin nods, hair tickling Ragna's jaw. "That's right. I won't pretend I'm not keeping secrets, nii-san. You want it that way, though, since it's for your own safety."

Being here at all means Ragna's in more danger than usual by default, but he knows what Jin means. "Yeah, I know. I really do believe most of what you've said so far, though." 

Jin hums in acknowledgement from his shoulder. "Well, alright. I'm glad. I really have been almost completely honest, save for the lying by omission." 

Ragna really does want to believe that. In fact, he wasn't lying when he said he did believe most of it; he really does, it's just... He knows he might very well just be being naive. Even now Jin could be lying. With an upbringing like theirs, it wasn't like there'd be obvious signs. "I believe you. Really, I do." Maybe it's a bad idea, but he does, nevertheless. "Now it's my turn again, so... Did you and Saya have my contact information the whole time I was gone?"

"More or less. Father kept it from us for the first few months so that we wouldn't go throwing ourselves bodily between you and harm if he'd decided to kill you after all, but once he decided to spare you he let us have it."

Ragna wants to ask why they hadn't contacted him, then, in all those years, but it's not his turn, and then Jin's phone vibrates - Ragna feels it against his hip - causing Jin to sit up and pull away fluidly. Family business, most likely...

Jin looks at the screen and sighs. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut your interrogation short again, nii-san. Urgent business." He doesn't wait for a response, just leans down, pressing his lips to Ragna's forehead briefly. "Go back to sleep if you want - Saya won't be back for a few hours at least and I don't know how busy I'll be. You're free to get up and walk around, too, of course; I told everyone who you are this morning, so nobody will attack you or anything." His expression turns wry for a moment, and he chuckles briefly before correcting himself. "Well, with the exception of Hibiki, I suppose."

"Alright. Take care, okay?"

Jin's expression softens, gentle. "Nii-san, you really don't have to worry about me. I've survived this long, haven't I? I promise I know what I'm doing, even without our father."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell me you will."

"Then I promise I'll be careful, nii-san, as long as you do, too. Just because none of our family members will attack you doesn't mean nobody will launch an attack on this place, if word of our father's death has traveled."

"... Right. Then I'll keep an eye out, too. You're not gonna assign any body guards to me?"

Jin chuckles as he glances away. "Don't be foolish, nii-san. I already have. But don't worry, they've been told to leave you alone when Saya or I are with you, or when you're in this room. If you go anywhere alone, though, you'll be followed. And of course, if someone tries to attack this place, someone will come get you even if you're in here."

"Gotcha." He doesn't mind that - it's pretty much how things were last time he was here anyway, so... It's a bit of an invasion of privacy, one could argue, not being able to go anywhere alone, but he wasn't expecting any different. Especially since he's an outsider now, not the next potential heir. "See you later, then."

"Mm, I'll come find you whenever I can. I put my number in your phone this morning, so you can text me if you need anything sooner than that."

"Oh, thanks." ... Wait, how had he unlocked it? No, it's not worth thinking about.

Ragna watches Jin leave, then sighs and brings a hand up to rest against his forehead. Well, for all that their conversation could have gone very, _very_ badly, the fact that Jin had given him that kiss before leaving... Seemed he was at least comfortable with doing that much. And Saya and Jin had both kissed him on the cheeks, earlier... But somehow he'd never been too concerned with Saya being mad at him. She was quite young when he left, so he figured she wasn't too upset with him, except maybe in the context of how badly it had hurt Jin.

Still, it's a good sign, isn't it? That Jin is still willing to make affectionate gestures like that.

If Jin wasn't lying this time, and really has been telling at least most of the truth when answering Ragna's questions... Then Jin really had been devastated the last time Ragna left. So was he being honest about just wanting to say goodbye properly this time? Was he hoping Ragna would change his mind and stay here, even if he didn't ever participate in the family?

Or did he want something else entirely? 

Ragna sits up fully, thinking over everything. If Jin's aiming for something else, then right now Ragna only has one other guess, and it's not one he wants to think too much about at the moment. If Jin wants Ragna to fall in love with him or something... But there's no evidence for that, right now, or nothing concrete, anyway. Jin's attitude towards him could be completely fabricated, but he has no proof of it. 

Should he force Jin's hand?

Even if it turns out that Jin doesn't want anything like that, at least it would eliminate a guess. But if it turns out Jin _does_ want that... Then what? Jin might not care about their blood relations, but Ragna does.

Feeling just as frustrated as he had before his nap, though with at least a little more information now, Ragna resigns himself to being confused for a long time yet.

He can't bring himself to go back to sleep, though, and so continues rummaging through his little brother's room instead, hoping on some level to find some clue but not at all expecting it. He'll go for a walk later, but right now he just wants to see if he can find anything that will help point him to the truth.

\- - - - -

Jin's meetings are, thankfully, somewhat boring - politics is easier than war, after all - and once he's done, he heads off to the training room for a while. Yes, he could go find Ragna, but he'd rather toss someone around for a while. _Damn_ Ragna for making it so difficult to hold himself back. Letting Jin hug him, letting Jin nuzzle into his throat, falling asleep in Jin's bed so easily--

He starts a simulation on the highest difficulty, arming himself quickly and throwing himself into it.

Moving helps, fighting helps - losing himself to the demanding rhythm of battle is so much less difficult than thinking of Ragna there, sleeping, innocent and _oh so vulnerable--_

He feels a burst of pain in his leg, indicating he'd taken a hit - nonlethal, he notes - and ducks himself behind some cover. Ah, he really should be careful. This simulation is difficult even on a day when he's not distracted, and real combat is even worse. He aims his handgun to his right abruptly, shooting down a figure that had been creeping up on him, and sighs to himself, drawing his blade instead before diving back out into the fray. It's not a smart move, of course, but this isn't reality anyway, and he wants to actually exert effort, not just hide and wait like a coward.

Deflecting, dodging, attacking with Ars and his blade alike; better. Much better. Slash. Step. _Move._ His ears ring with the sound of bullets being fired, but it translates into white noise in his head.

Twist, jump, duck. Keep moving. Push through the pain.

_Fight._

The victory noise startles him out of his trance. He's breathing hard as his scores flicker onto a screen in front of him, but he ignores them, relishing in the burning sensation in his lungs and the aching in his limbs. The "injuries" he'd taken in the simulation fade in an instant, but the exertion from straining his muscles lingers. 

He runs the simulation again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **There's some explicit Kagura/Jin in this chapter, so if that's not your thing, stop reading when Saya, Ragna and Hibiki go looking for them!** You won't miss anything important, and this is the last time it will show up. (As far as I have written so far, anyway, and considering I don't ship it, that's unlikely to change. Jin just needed to give Ragna a little push, is all.)
> 
> There's also more Jin - > Ragna, though. Of course.

It takes a full five runs before Jin's too exhausted to stand, slumping over when the defeat noise rings in his ears, gasping like he's been holding his breath for ages. Everything genuinely _hurts_ now, far past the pleasant aches of the first round. 

That was much too far, he knows, but he feels much calmer now.

It's an afterthought to check his phone, having been ignoring it this whole time; anyone who needs him knows the pass-code to get in, so there was no need to keep an eye on it. When he does, though, he balks. A message from Ragna - no, several. He reads the most recent first, scrolling backwards: _[Check your phone, dammit.]_ ; _[Seriously, you're gonna hurt yourself.]_ and near-simultaneously _[Wasn't two enough?]_ ; _[I wouldn't call that being careful.]_

He doesn't bother reading any further - if Ragna was texting him that much, he obviously isn't in any danger. Instead, Jin sighs and pushes himself to his feet, rather unsteady, and goes to unlock the door to the room.

Ragna steps in immediately, grabbing him by the shoulder; whether it's to steady him or shake him in anger, Jin isn't sure. "Jin, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, nii-san. I didn't notice my phone."

"That's not the part you should be apologizing for! What were you doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Actually, every part of him aches, and standing upright is genuinely difficult, but he doesn't want Ragna to complain more. "Just venting some frustration, nothing to worry about."

"You're not fine, liar." Ragna calms himself somewhat, though, and the hand on Jin's shoulder moves to hook under his arm, instead, sliding around his back. "Geez, didn't you promise you'd be careful? Exhausting yourself like this isn't being careful."

Jin laughs, maybe slightly delirious with the thrumming of his blood pulsing through his body. Everything hurts so much, but Ragna's hand against his back is comforting, even though it makes his shirt stick even tighter to his skin. "Mm, you're right. Sorry. It just felt necessary."

"Why?"

"Classified~" Jin sing-songs, nuzzling his face into Ragna's shoulder, more to keep himself steady than anything. But Ragna smells nice, too...

"Seriously..." Ragna sighs, but walks him over to the changing room and sets him on a bench. Jin muffles his little noise of disappointment when he pulls away. Ragna doesn't go far, though, just over to the sauna and turns it on, then setting a shower running and grabbing Jin some towels. "C'mon, you should get cleaned up. The heat'll help."

Jin peels out of his shirt, making a face at the feeling and hesitating a few seconds before standing to get his pants off and setting all his weapons aside. Ragna waits nearby - presumably making sure he doesn't fall over - and glances away when Jin strips out of the rest of his clothes. Jin moves to the shower stall, closing the door behind him. It's not that he actually cares at all if Ragna wanted to look, of course - in fact, he'd be welcome to do so - but even in his current state Jin knows that Ragna would question Jin's motivations if he left it open.

He leans against the wall for a while, just letting the hot water soak into his skin and soothe the aches a bit. He'll go see Litchi after this and get a massage or something, but for now Ragna's right. He definitely doesn't want to walk around reeking of that much sweat, and the heat _is_ soothing.

"Nii-san?"

He hears Ragna shift near the door. "Yeah?"

"Can you grab my training clothes?"

"Woah, hey, you're not gonna--"

Jin rolls his eyes, smiling a little despite himself. "No, I'm not going to go back to training, relax. I was just in such a bad mood I didn't bother getting changed before training, and there's no way I'm getting back into those clothes."

Ragna is soothed by the words, judging by his relieved tone. "Oh, yeah, guess that's fair. Where are they?"

"You remember where the big lockers are, right?" He listens for Ragna's hum of confirmation, then continues. "Mine's the one in the middle. The code is nine two six four."

"Alright." Jin hears Ragna step away from the wall and starts washing his hair lazily. Some part of him wishes Ragna wasn't staying to make sure he's alright, because the images from before are coming back in full force, and he feels that desire to attack Ragna rising all over again. Ahh, his nii-san is really oblivious... The alternating desires to make him bleed and fuck him senseless are warring inside Jin again. 

... Well. Not that they really have to be separate. Jin certainly wouldn't mind doing both.

The thought of it is enough to get his body stirring, but even with as shameless as he is, he knows it'd be a bad idea to do anything with Ragna right outside the door. Not because he cares if he's heard, but only because it's Ragna. He'd get all flustered and probably irritated... At the very least, he'd definitely wonder why the hell Jin was doing something so close to him, right? Would he get upset? Would he make the assumption that it's because of him? And at this point it really would just be an assumption, as Ragna has nothing to go on to make that kind of accusation right now. 

And if Ragna did assume that, what would he do about it...?

"Okay, got 'em. You alright in there?"

Jin's hand freezes scant millimeters from his cock. "Perfectly fine, nii-san." _Better than,_ if he's being honest. 

"Should I turn off the sauna?" 

Because he'd brought Jin's clothes, presumably. "Mm... No, I'll sit in it for a few minutes." 

"Alright." 

Jin would rather stop talking, still debating on getting himself off, but can't help chuckling. "... Nii-san, I didn't intend for you to act like my new personal maid."

He can hear the embarrassment in Ragna's voice. "Hah? Maid? ... Wouldn't it at least be butler?" 

"I've never had a personal butler, though. Only maids and bodyguards." There are butlers around the house, of course, but neither Saya nor Jin's personal attendants are butlers. "And should that be the part you're complaining about?"

"... Well, I mean, I've already said I'll cook for you and I fetched your clothes just now, so..." 

It's an amusing mental image, at least. Ragna should really protest a little more, though - Jin's imagination is running wild with the idea already. "Yes, but I thought you'd complain about the comparison, even though it fits." 

"I get the feeling arguing about that kind of thing is pointless. You'd just make the comparisons yourself if I didn't agree." There's a momentary pause, but just as Jin goes to respond, Ragna's voice comes again through the door. "Besides, it's good to hear you talking right now. I thought you might pass out." 

There's that brotherly concern again. Jin moves his hand, biting his lip to muffle himself as he strokes himself up to hardness with efficient motions. He has to pause before he can respond, "Sorry, nii-san... I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know that. You didn't even know I was there. How many times did you run it? I saw three, but..."

"Then let's go with three." 

Ragna's annoyed tongue click makes Jin stroke himself faster. "Liar. It's not like I can go back in time and stop you from doing it, so you may as well just tell me the truth."

"If you can't stop me, what's it matter?"

"You're so..." Ragna sighs. "Fine, whatever, don't tell me."

"You're worrying about me again."

"How many times do I have to tell you I care before you start to believe it?"

"Five," Jin says, smirking in amusement as he pauses, letting Ragna think that's the answer to that question for a few seconds, then clarifies, "is how many times I ran it." He bites his lip immediately after, thumbing the slit of his cock and stroking himself quickly - just listening to Ragna get annoyed with him is enough to make his breath quicken again, fingers working himself closer and closer. 

Ragna sounds indignant. "Wha- that's way too many! No wonder you're exhausted, jesus."

"Mm... Sorry." That hum was more pleasure than agreement, but either Ragna doesn't notice or he's unwilling to think about it, because he doesn't bring it up.

"Are you really sorry?"

Jin bites his lip, has to choke out the word, "No." 

"Seriously... Take better care of yourself. You really won't tell me what got you in such a bad mood?"

It's good that he can answer that very succinctly. "Family matters." Technically, that's not even a lie - Ragna _is_ his family.

Ragna sighs, barely audible over the running water. "... Well, I hope you're at least not in danger, 'cuz that would make this an extra dumb time to do something like that." 

Jin leans harder against the wall and bites his free hand to muffle himself as he comes, body shuddering and knees threatening to give out from under him. 

This time, he's not quiet enough. Ragna speaks up again, concern in his tone, "You okay?"

Jin forces himself to calm his breathing as best he can, shivering as he works himself through it. "I'm fine. Just shifted badly."

"Yeesh. Didn't I just say to take better care of yourself?" 

Jin hums, noncommittal, and peels himself away from the wall, reaching for the body wash and conditioner. May as well finish the shower properly, now.

Ragna remains quiet for the most part, though just as Jin's almost finished, he does ask, "You're not asleep in there, right?"

Speaking is much easier now, so Jin responds confidently. "I'm not. I'm almost done, just rinsing off. Are you getting in the sauna too?"

Ragna hesitates before answering. That... Well, it's gotta be fine, right? It's not like Jin's actually done anything to suggest he wants to do anything particularly _unbrotherly_ with Ragna, so... Besides, it'd probably be better to make sure Jin doesn't pass out. "Yeah, sure, I'll get in for a few minutes."

Jin feels his heartbeat pick up the pace again. Great. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then." He finishes rinsing his hair and body, then steps over and unlocks the door. He doesn't give a verbal warning, because they're both guys and it's not like there's anything wrong with seeing each other naked, generally speaking, but Ragna's looking away when Jin comes out anyway. He's holding out a towel, though. "Oh, thanks."

Ragna nods, but steps away to go get undressed - Jin doesn't follow, as much as he wants to, just wraps his towel around his waist and pads over to the sauna. Honestly, Jin isn't overly fond of being very hot for long, so he has no intention of staying in for more than a few minutes... And more than that, he knows he might make things more difficult for himself if he does, since Ragna said he'll be joining in. 

Jin picks one of the lower benches and sits near the door, keeping himself out of the worst of the steam. Ragna knocks once, loud, before stepping in and glancing down at him immediately. "You okay? Not too hot?"

"I would have turned it down if it was, nii-san." 

Ragna picks a higher bench, but sits behind Jin - Jin sulks to himself, but doesn't say anything out loud. He'd been hoping Ragna would sit across from him... But then again, it's a lot easier to resist temptation when he can't see Ragna without turning his head and making it obvious. 

They don't sit there very long; Jin soon feels a bit light-headed despite the heat helping to soothe his aches, and stands. Ragna, as expected, gets up as well. "Done?"

"Mhm." Jin glances back at him, takes the chance to look him over quickly - ah, the actual picture is so much nicer. He'd seen when Ragna walked in, too, but this was better. "You can stay if you want, I really am fine on my own."

"Uh-huh." Ragna sounds skeptical and steps down next to him, opening the door for him.

Really, he's so easy to manipulate. "Oh? You're taking to this whole 'maid' thing pretty well, nii-san."

He scoffs, but looks somewhat amused. "Shut up, you." 

He wants to say _make me_ , but stops himself. "Hm, maybe not. You're too rude to be a maid, I suppose."

Ragna sticks his tongue out at him briefly, and Jin clamps down on every instinct he has telling him to lean forward and lick it. Seriously, Ragna's going to be the death of him... "Sorry to disappoint, _Kisaragi-sama."_

Jin makes a disgusted face, though, and shakes his head. "Ugh, please don't call me that, nii-san. Sounds too much like you're talking to father." 

Ragna snickers at his reaction, though, following behind Jin to point out his clothes to him. "Alright, alright, I won't. To be honest, felt weird to say it, too." 

Jin still muses over the thought of making Ragna dress him, but he doesn't say anything, dressing quiet and quick, weapons hidden beneath the folds - save for the sword slung at his hip - waiting for Ragna to finish as well. 

When Ragna catches sight of him again, his head tilts, thoughtful. "That suits you."

It's Japanese style clothes, a yukata and hakama - they live far from the region now, but they'd spent lots of time there when they were younger. Jin smooths his hands over his thighs, straightening the hakama with gentle motions. "They're just training clothes, so they're quite plain..." Just a white yukata and dark blue hakama, nothing special in the slightest. 

Ragna shrugs. "Still looks good on you." 

Jin smiles the faintest bit. "Well, thank you, then." Feeling a little bold and knowing he can get away wait this much, he smirks, fluttering his lashes, and teases, "Are you hitting on me? How forward, nii-san." 

As expected, Ragna jolts and stares at him, incredulous for a second. He seems to be debating how serious Jin is, so Jin allows his amusement to show in his smile. It takes a few short moments before Ragna sighs, looking vaguely defeated. "Geez, don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Wh- because we're brothers, obviously." 

Jin waves a hand at him, dismissing the idea. "You shouldn't try applying morals like that to a place like this." Ah, but this is further than he meant to take it, venturing into dangerous territory - but Jin isn't worried. Ragna won't flee from something like this. "You know how half the families are."

Ragna seems to be putting more thought into it than expected, because it takes him a few seconds to answer that. "... So you don't care about it?"

"Not at all," Jin admits, easy, "I've already... Ah, but you don't want to hear about that, I'm sure." He smiles back at Ragna, casual as usual, "I was only teasing you anyway, nii-san. You get flustered so easily, it's hard to resist." 

Ragna is standing closer to him than expected, but Jin doesn't flinch nor pull away. "... That so."

It doesn't sound quite like a question, but Jin nods anyway. "Mhm." He reaches back and grabs Ragna's hand, tugging gently and snickering at his twitch. "Now come on, let's go see Litchi."

"Li- oh, doctor. Wait, does it hurt that much?" Ragna's mood swings from suspicious back to concern despite himself, and he steps up next to Jin instead of walking behind him, letting their joined hands hang between them. "You should have said something." 

"And what? Listen to nii-san complain at me more? It's fine. She'll give me a massage and some painkillers and everything will be perfect, so don't worry about it." 

"You say that like it's easy to ignore... Geez. You looked like you were gonna pass out, you know?" 

Jin shrugs, utterly indifferent to that fact. "But I didn't. And I wouldn't have, even if you weren't there. I know my limits. I was fine." His expression shifts to a bitter smirk, unable to help himself, "Besides, I've been through much worse. That was nothing, I promise. Just good training. I'm sore, yes, but that's the worst of it now." 

That is the truth - Jin's walking on his own, only holding Ragna's hand in order to make him squirm, more or less. He might have said too much, but Ragna's still walking along with him, following obediently without complaint. He doesn't have to go see Litchi with Jin, he's pretty well free to wander around or go back to the bedroom as he wants, but here he is. He doesn't even seem to be thinking of leaving Jin's side for now, which Jin enjoys. 

"Still..." Ragna starts, but doesn't seem to have anything specific to say about it. Instead, he glances away, and asks, hesitant, "Anyway, what... Were you gonna say back there?"

"Hm? About what?" Jin knows full well what Ragna means - implying that he'd already had sex with at least one family member - but he wants to see if Ragna will actually say it. He could pretend he's being merciful and just giving Ragna a chance to change his mind, but that's not the truth. 

Being questioned on it does make Ragna hesitate, though... But only for a moment. Then he scoffs, sounding vaguely annoyed, "You know what I mean. Earlier, when you said I wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Well, you _don't_ want to hear about it. I'm being one hundred percent honest about that, nii-san - if you're the kind of person who tries to live by society's morals, I'm basically intolerable to you... But you're still my nii-san, so I don't want you to hate me." 

That makes Ragna's features soften. "... I wouldn't hate you. As long as everyone knows what they're doing, and consents and stuff, then..." He clearly still thinks it's wrong - and it isn't like Jin doesn't understand why it genuinely is, of course, due to potential consequences with future generations if close relatives have children - but he's trying not to get all preachy. Jin appreciates it to some degree, but he would also just shut Ragna down immediately if he tried, so it doesn't much matter in the end. 

"Well, I don't want to be lectured, either. Even if you wouldn't hate me, wouldn't you try to talk me into stopping? I know why it's objectively bad, but I'm always safe about it, and a lot of the time the consequences aren't even much of a risk." That's an obvious concession, admitting that it's definitely not only women he sleeps with. Ragna understands that well enough by the look on his face, even as continues looking elsewhere. 

"Then... That's the important part, I guess. I mean... I don't really get it, personally, but... Guess it's not my place to judge." 

Jin nods, humming in agreement. Well, that was easier than he thought it would be, actually - of course, Ragna saying he won't condemn Jin for doing things like that isn't the same as Ragna doing them himself, but it's a start. Jin can work with it. "But it's strange to talk about things like that with you, nii-san. Shouldn't most older brothers not want to know anything about their little brother's sex lives?"

Ragna's shrug is somewhat hesitant. "... I dunno. Don't exactly have a lot of normal families around to compare ours to." 

"I guess that's true." Jin looks up at him, curious. "I know you're not a virgin, but when was the last time you--"

"Don't finish that question!" Ragna looks flustered, finally looking at Jin again, eyes wide and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yeesh... Yeah, alright, it's weird to talk about it with you."

Jin pouts, playful, "Ehh? Nii-san can ask, but I can't?" 

"Oh, shut up. I was worried about you, you're just being cruel."

Jin's pout turns to a smirk, amused. "'Cruel'? So it's been a long time, then." 

Ragna huffs. "We aren't gonna have this conversation." 

Oh, but they _are._ Jin is confident now - Ragna's not in a place where he'll accept anything from Jin, Jin knows, but that doesn't mean this isn't a good time to push, just a little. Ragna's concern is preventing him from leaving Jin alone, so... Even if Jin says something Ragna hates, he won't be able to just leave, most likely. He's too soft-hearted for that. So Jin lowers his lashes and steps closer, pushing himself up against Ragna's side and tilting his head at him, ignoring the way Ragna freezes up against him. "If it's been a long time, I could always--"

Ragna sighs and pushes him away, but only gently. "Jin, seriously, cut it out." 

"Why? There's no danger. It's not like either one of us could get pregnant, so what's the problem?"

"You're my little brother! I've never thought of you as anything else." That's actually... Not entirely true. Before he'd left, before society had told him that being interested in one's own siblings was wrong, he'd... Maybe felt a little of it. But there's no way in hell he's going to admit that to Jin. 

"I know." Jin doesn't question it, though. "But what does that have to do with it? I'm not saying you should fall in love with me or something, nii-san." Actually, that's sort of his goal, more or less, but Ragna doesn't need to know that right now. "Just to get out some of that frustration, is all. I promise I'm good at it." 

"You-- God, Jin, stop talking." He looks a little irritated, now, so Jin backs off, shrugging gently. 

"Mm, alright. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Actually, getting rid of Ragna for a while might not be such a bad idea, right now... Jin can deal with it if he stays, but if he goes away for a while, well. Jin can work with that, too. "Saya should be back in an hour or so, so why don't you go wait for her?"

Ragna stays quiet for a moment, clearly debating whether he's annoyed enough to leave Jin alone or not, but then sighs. "I'll at least see you to Litchi. Unless you're trying to ditch me for a reason?" 

Jin shakes his head. "Not really. I just thought you were mad at me and might be looking for an excuse to put some distance between us."

"... Well, I am, a little, but... I know you grew up in a place like this where morals are different, so..." 

Jin doesn't respond for a moment, then clicks his tongue. "You're too soft, nii-san." 

Ragna scoffs. "What, you want me to be mad?"

"Maybe." 

He looks surprised at that, and somewhat suspicious. Jin doesn't blame him. "Hah? Why?" 

Jin tilts his head away, acting as if he doesn't want to talk about it. "... It'd make it easier for me later if you get distant now." 

They lapse into a brief silence at that, walking to Litchi's office side by side nevertheless. It only takes a few seconds before Ragna sighs, though. "You're impossible." 

"Hm? Impossible how?"

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. Come on, let's just get you looked after." 

Jin allows Ragna to get away with that much, but mostly only because he already knows what Ragna meant by it. He knows he's probably being played, yet he can't quite crush down his brotherly instincts, so when Jin says things like that... It must be difficult for him. 

Which is, of course, the point. 

Far be it for Jin to make things easy on Ragna, after all. No, he has to constantly be toeing the line, wondering if Jin is still the same little brother he can trust and adore or if that child is long gone and he's only being manipulated, now. There's no right answer, one could say - Jin could easily be both, or even something completely different.

In the end, all he wants is _Ragna._

They don't speak the rest of the way. Litchi opens the door and looks over at Ragna again, seeming curious for a moment, then back to Jin. "I don't see your sister... Are you alright?"

"I overdid it in training today--" he ignores Ragna's scoff of 'that's an understatement' from behind him "-- so I'm sore all over." 

Litchi nods in understanding, moving out of the way to let him in. Jin starts stripping out of his training clothes without prompting, causing Ragna to hesitate in the doorway. Jin ignores him, strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed tucked into the corner of the room. Litchi reaches for some creams and follows after him, glancing back at Ragna. "Are you coming in or leaving?"

Ragna startles at being spoken to, but steps inside and shuts the door behind him. "Sorry." 

Litchi turns away from him, though, focusing on Jin. Even from his distance, Ragna can see that Litchi definitely knows what she's doing, seeking out tension in Jin's muscles so precisely it's as if she can see it. Or at least that's how it seems, if Jin's quietly pleased sighs are anything to go by.

Litchi hums after a few minutes, working her way down Jin's back gradually. "How many times did you run it?"

"Five." 

"Oh? That's impressive."

Ragna huffs from the side of the room, but doesn't say anything - he wants to tell Litchi not to praise Jin for something like that, but even though he's technically the oldest child of this family, he's long since renounced his claim on it. He has no right to boss her around, and doesn't feel comfortable enough to say it as even a mild complaint. 

Still, Jin hums, popping the painkillers that Litchi hands him. "Nii-san doesn't want you to say that. He's mad at me for pushing myself that far."

"I see." She tilts her head, pressing harder on one spot for a moment until something pops - Ragna winces at the sound, but Jin's pleased groan proves it was necessary. "He does know where this is, right?"

Jin's amused by that, snickering quietly. "Amazingly, yes, he does. He's been gone for seven years, though, so he's gotten soft."

"Still standing right here, you know."

"You already knew I felt that way, nii-san. Even Litchi could tell just from watching you. Hibiki and Kagura know it, too, after this morning. Saya, too, naturally." Jin pauses then, shifting to sit up and roll his shoulder, then laying back down on his back so Litchi can work on his front instead. "But don't get me wrong, nii-san - it's not necessarily a bad thing. It's dangerous while you're here, but that's why I'm not letting you go anywhere alone. And it's good that you're kind-hearted when you're in normal society. Being like Saya or I means you'd never fit in." 

"... That's not true." Ragna sounds surprisingly adamant. "You could do it."

Jin tilts his head, agreeing, but not in the way Ragna hoped. "Well, that's true. But I'd be lying to everyone all the time. Not that I have any problem with that, mind you. I do that most of the time now, too." 

Mostly he wanted to see Ragna's expression - and as he expected, Ragna flinches at the reminder. "... That's not what I meant."

Jin smirks. "Nii-san, are you feeling sentimental? You shouldn't--" 

Litchi interjects, though. "Now now, Jin-sama. Don't start any arguments here, please."

"... Sorry, Litchi." She knows about his plans with Ragna, he's sure. Saya probably would have told her last night, not because she particularly _needs_ to know, but just because it's good to have more allies in things like this, particularly with how impatient Jin can get. Even now, he can't quite resist one last shot. "... But nii-san wouldn't really fight with me anyway."

Ragna only rolls his eyes, though, rather proving Jin's point. "Shouldn't you be happy about that? I know... What you said a few minutes ago, but still. I don't wanna argue with you the whole time I'm here."

It's cute that Ragna's bothering to censor himself. "Alright, alright. I'll stop trying to bait you, then." Or at least so obviously.

Sure enough, Ragna looks vaguely skeptical, but nods anyway. Jin's aborted question seems to be right, though - Ragna looks lost in thought. He really must be thinking about their past, and how different Jin is now. Jin isn't worried, though. Yes, he's being more confident, even a little bit rude and somewhat distant, but that's all calculated to keep Ragna's attention. If Jin was the same child from when he left, he'd only be suspicious anyway - it'd be impossible to spend seven years under their father's extremely strict tutelage and come out the same naive child - and besides, this is... Easier. If Jin had to act completely kind-hearted, he would have snapped by now. Being able to snark at Ragna at least a little bit makes the waiting somewhat less awful.

He still wants to make Ragna bleed and mark him all up, but he can wait. 

They remain quiet after that, Litchi continuing her work until she seems satisfied. "Alright, you're free to go, Jin-sama." She tilts her head thoughtfully at Ragna, though, then looks back to Jin again. "I think I'm close to the next goal in my reasearch. I'll be certain to text you should I discover anything vital."

"Thank you, Litchi. Also Saya will be back after dinner, I believe, so if you get the chance to check up on her, please do."

Litchi nods, sliding up a digital screen and writing some notes on it. "Alright. If I can do anything else, let me know."

Jin nods and pulls his clothes back on in smooth motions, stepping over to Ragna's side again once he's done. "Come on then, nii-san."

"Yeah." Ragna falls into step slightly behind him casually, despite their 'argument' a few minutes ago.

Right up until Jin stops suddenly, making Ragna bump into him. He doesn't say anything, though - just glances up to see what made Jin freeze like that. 

Two men are standing a few feet away, one of them laughing like a lunatic and the other just grinning as they - presumably, judging by the look of it - harass a maid. They've gotta be twins; bright green hair, same height... Their clothes are somewhat different, with one in a formal suit and the other in most of a suit but wearing a bright yellow and black sweater over it...

Jin sighs. "... Nii-san, keep your mouth shut for a while, okay? And don't move."

Ragna stays obediently close, feeling a shudder run down his spine when, in perfect synchronization, both of them look over at Jin and Ragna. The twin in the full black suit smiles widely, but it's even creepier than the simultaneous movements despite the fact that his eyes are closed. The other twin looks vaguely curious, but also somewhat bored. 

They approach.

Jin cocks his head in obvious hostility. "I find it hard to believe you were invited. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Ahaha, don't be so cold, Jin-kun! We just came to pass on our condolences, you know?"

If Jin's surprised that they know his father is dead, he doesn't show it. "Then consider them received and be on your way. I have no business with you right now, and I'm quite busy, as one would expect." 

The eyes of the twin that's been talking suddenly open and flick over to Ragna. Gold, like his twin's, and piercingly sharp. "Busy doing what?"

Jin, to Ragna's surprise - considering his noted displeasure - sighs, but sounds vaguely amused. "Not him, unfortunately." 

Ragna's going to ignore that last word.

The man's eyes close again, smile wide. "I see."

There's a sudden flourish of movement, and another sound of metal colliding - this time Ragna actually sees the knife that almost embedded itself into his chest, as well as Jin's blade angled defensively in front of him. The man's grin widens. "Oh? If he's not yours, isn't he up for grabs?"

Jin sounds calm and slightly cold once more. "I said I wasn't sleeping with him, I didn't say he wasn't mine."

Ragna doesn't argue with the phrasing, both because he remembers what Jin said a few seconds ago about staying silent and also because if being someone who belongs to Jin is the only thing protecting him at the moment, he doesn't want to mess with that. 

The man whistles. "Ahhh, I see! My apologies, Jin-sama~ Then, to make up for mistake, I'll give you one free piece of information! Aren't I generous?"

Jin scoffs, though. "Is the word 'free' even in your vocabulary? I don't want it."

"So cold~! But I mean it, no cost, you'll owe me nothing! Not now or later! Once in a lifetime opportunity, you know?"

"As if I would trust you on that."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway~" He leans in closer, suddenly seeming much more serious - Ragna forces himself not to step back, still getting a really ominous vibe from this guy - and tilts his head to murmur into Jin's ear. Jin, despite his previous words, stands still to listen, and sighs when the man pulls back.

"... Fine. I know your loyalty is only to yourselves, but your information has never been wrong before, so I suppose I'll keep it in mind."

The man is smiling again when he steps back, eyes closed, demeanor strangely playful again. "That'd be wise~!"

The other twin finally speaks up, much more crass than the first, "Oiiii, 'm bored. If we aren't fuckin' around with 'em, let's get the hell outta here."

The first one nods, smiling at Ragna and Jin again before flourishing into a bow. "Well, nice to finally meet you, Ragna-kun! Farewell~" Both twins turn to leave, talking in some foreign language that Ragna doesn't understand. He's relieved to watch them go.

It takes a few seconds before he realizes that Jin hadn't introduced him.

Jin turns to him suddenly, grabbing him by the shirt - Ragna jolts in surprise at finding Jin staring him in the eye, expression completely serious and demanding, utterly authoritative. "Nii-san, never talk to those two. Never go anywhere near them. Don't go off on your own, either. In fact, not even with just a bodyguard - don't go anywhere without Saya, Kagura, Hibiki or I from now on." 

"Huh? What...?"

Jin yanks his collar. "Promise me."

Ragna nods, slow. "Uh, okay, I promise, but can you tell me who the hell those two were?"

Jin still looks agitated, but releases his grip and steps back a pace. "The one in the suit is Hazama. The loud one is Terumi. They're twins... Sort of. Neither of them is human. You don't need to know much about them, but they're dangerous. Hazama is something of an information broker, but as you saw, that doesn't mean he can't fight... And Terumi is a far better fighter. He's not lacking for intelligence, either, but Hazama's the smarter of the two. Stay very far away from them at all costs. I'm serious, don't go anywhere without anyone I mentioned for a while."

"I got it, I got it..." Ragna raises his hands in a placating gesture of surrender, then rests one of them on Jin's shoulder. "I'll be careful, I mean it. Those two really get to you that much?"

Jin sighs, but nods. "Like I said, they aren't loyal to anyone but themselves and possibly their creator, Relius Clover. I'm fine with that - loyalty in a life like this is foolish except in a few rare cases - but being non-human means they're a lot stronger than they look. I've killed Hazama before, but he came back like a damned cockroach."

The casual admission of murder probably shouldn't surprise Ragna, but it somehow does.

"Their bodies and... Souls, I suppose, aren't linked. Killing them is almost impossible unless you can destroy the 'soul', somehow. In any case, they like to mess with people, as Terumi said - they're sadistic and don't believe in limits at all. If there are two people who really throw morals completely out the window, it's those two. And the fact that they knew your name..." Jin looks pissed off all over again and brushes Ragna's arm off his shoulder. "That's a problem. They weren't active when you were last here, and we'd never contacted you... I don't know if father mentioned you to them or what, but if they know your name, they know your relation to this family, and that means they're interested in you. I didn't think they knew who you were." 

Which explains his suggestive comments, or at least Ragna's choosing to interpret it that way. "... I see. Alright, I won't go anywhere without you or one of the others for a while, I promise." 

Jin looks him over, thoughtful, then sighs, frustrated. "You'll say no if I tell you to arm yourself, won't you?"

Ragna's stomach twists at the thought of holding a weapon again. He doesn't say anything, but that seems to be answer enough, because Jin turns away. "You should really get over that reaction while you're here, nii-san. That's the second time I've had to protect you from attacks you hadn't even seen coming. I'd tell you to train with me, but I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back as you are right now. Blindfolded, too. I know I'm the one who asked you to come here, but this is more than I bargained for..."

Ragna doesn't offer to leave, even so. "... Sorry."

That makes Jin look over at him again, and his anger deflates a little bit. "... It's alright. I should have been more prepared. Sorry, nii-san, I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

In an attempt to lighten the mood a bit, Ragna chuckles. "I'd rather you take it out on me than go train again."

It's worth it for Jin's briefly surprised expression, especially when it turns into a tiny smile. He's clearly still not _happy,_ but it's a start. "... Don't worry, nii-san, I'm probably done for the day."

Ragna's smile immediately drops. "'Probably'?"

Jin glances away again. "Well, I make no promises. Once Saya and Kagura are back, I'll be handing you over to them. If I do go back to it, I'll set it on an easier difficulty, though."

Ragna doesn't believe him, but there's not really anything he can do about it, either. Resigned, he sighs. "... Alright. Just be careful."

This time, when Jin turns to face him, Ragna can tell he's being sincere. "I will. Trust me, seeing those two put me on edge. I honestly won't do anything that might put me at a disadvantage if a fight were to break out."

"Okay. Then I promise I won't go anywhere alone, so relax, okay? It's weird seeing you all agitated."

"... Sorry, nii-san. I'm not sure why _you're_ the one worrying about _me_ right now, considering the situation, but it wasn't my intention." To Ragna's surprise, Jin steps closer again and hugs him - it's brief, but even so. Jin steps away quickly, though, and turns towards their private living room, starting to walk. "Now come on, I'm starving." 

Hoping to keep improving Jin's mood, Ragna ventures, "... Want me to cook for you?" 

Jin pauses, looking back over his shoulder, eyes slightly wide. _He's surprised by the offer?_ Ragna doesn't quite know why - he already said he'd cook, so... 

"... Would you?"

"Yeah? I already said I would. Dunno why you're surprised."

"... I thought you'd be irritated with me again."

"Irritated? Why would-- oh." Because of what he'd said to Hazama, probably. "Well, you said you didn't think they knew who I was. Weren't you just working on the assumption that they thought the same as Hibiki did, earlier?" Explaining it directly is embarrassing, somehow, so he doesn't. 

Jin understands nevertheless, though, and nods. "I was, but I wasn't sure you'd realize that. And you said you didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't know if you'd let me explain if you thought I was being serious."

Ragna hesitates for a moment, but sighs. He doesn't really want to have this conversation, but... "... You were, though. Some part of what you said... You do want to, don't you?"

Jin shrugs and looks away again. "I'll admit I'm curious about it, but it isn't like I'd force myself on you, you know. I'm not that desperate... No offence."

"... I hadn't taken it offensively." But now he sort of is - but no, he knows that's stupid. Why would he be annoyed if Jin implied Ragna was below his standards? They're brothers. He _should_ be below Jin's standards. "Anyway, whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's not talk about it."

"You're the one who brought it up, nii-san," Jin points out as he resumes walking, "but whatever you say." 

They walk to Jin and Saya's private kitchen together, and their chef immediately offers them both anything they'd like, but Jin smiles and asks if Ragna can make use of the facilities instead. Of course the chef looks surprised, but nods and steps aside to let Ragna have the run of the place.

Jin pulls up a chair and watches, half because he's interested to see how Ragna cooks, and half because he can't possibly look away from Ragna right now, not after Hazama and Terumi had appeared like that. He gets lost in his thoughts to some degree, but his senses are still sharp - to put it simply, he's not looking precisely at anything, though he's gazing in Ragna's general direction, tracking him around the room as he moves. 

It doesn't even take long before Ragna's sliding a plate in front of him, though he looks a little bit dissatisfied. "I'm not used to cooking vegetarian, so lemme know if it needs anything." It looks and smells delicious, and Jin doesn't hesitate to say so, which makes Ragna smile. "Glad to hear it. Hope it tastes just as good. I picked something quick since I don't know when the last time you ate was..." He looks ever so slightly disapproving in that concerned way of his...

Jin stops himself from leaning over the counter to kiss him. 

Instead, he nods in understanding, giving Ragna a tiny smile. "Mm, alright. Thank you for the meal." He reaches for his fork and twirls some of the pasta onto it carefully, free hand reaching up to tuck his bangs behind his ear as he tilts his head forward to take a bite.

Ragna watches him, curious and somehow a little anxious - he hopes Jin likes it...

But thankfully, Jin lights up. "Ahh, nii-san, this is amazing!" He's not usually one to exclaim such things, but... He's honestly surprised. "I mean, our chefs are all exceptionally trained, as I'm sure you know, but this rivals them. I wonder what you could do with even more time and without limitations... I know I already said this, but I'm surprised to see you doing something so domestic." Jin smirks, "You'd--"

Ragna huffs, speaking even as Jin doesn't stop, "You're gonna say something weird again, aren't you--" 

"-- make a great husband." Jin says, speaking right over him without hesitation. 

Ragna sighs, defeated. "Yeesh... Don't say that with that kind of expression, huh? It'd be a compliment if you weren't smirking like you were thinking of marrying me yourself."

Jin tilts his head, acting innocent even as he says, easy, "I would, though."

Predictably, Ragna's cheeks flush just the slightest; even though he's being provoked and he knows it, he can't let that slide. He's not upset, though, not really - Jin's probably being at least somewhat honest, but even so, he's not saying anything lewd, at least... "Pretty sure brothers can't get married." 

Jin's ignoring him, though. Or, rather, he's watching Ragna's face, fixated, but ignoring what he said. "It would work out well, you know? You could just look after Saya and cook for us, and I could continue working and being the breadwinner."

"How's that different from being a maid?" Jin's lashes lower, and it's suggestive enough that Ragna balks. "Alright, I regret asking, don't make those eyes at me!" 

Jin's expression shifts back to amusement. "Really, nii-san is too fun to tease. I don't think I can stop baiting you after all." 

"Didn't really believe you would anyway. Just eat already, would you?" 

For a few seconds, Jin does, pleased with each bite. Ragna grabs a fork and steals some, but Jin doesn't mind, and offers his own fork to Ragna's mouth with another wicked grin. As expected, Ragna rolls his eyes and nudges it away, looking mildly exasperated.

Jin _wasn't_ expecting him to look all pensive again afterwords, though. "... Hey, Jin."

"Mm?"

"You... When I asked you how you felt about me... How much were you leaving out?"

Jin's expression goes carefully neutral, bordering on cold. "... You don't want the answer to that, but not for the reasons you're thinking." He'd said he loves Ragna, after all - he hadn't specified romantically, but he hadn't left it out - and he's sure Ragna doesn't want to know that he could just as easily be cut down by Jin's own hand. "You should really stop asking these kinds of questions, or making statements like the one you made earlier. You don't want the answers nor the truth."

"I do, though. Even if I don't wanna hear it... I'd rather know in advance what you're planning on doing with me."

That makes Jin hesitate for a moment, then glance away. He hadn't thought Ragna would be quite this bold, but it's nothing he can't deal with. "So you _do_ think I'm up to something." 

"Don't take it personally. You know I wasn't raised to trust easily."

Despite himself, Jin does snicker at that. "I do know that, yes. It's alright. I don't blame you. But I've already told you what I want from you."

"You've said a lot of different things. Which one's the right one?"

"There isn't one correct answer, nii-san. I really will let you leave." No he won't. "I'll also let you stay and help me look after Saya, without ever getting involved in the family again, if that's something you wanted to consider. You can leave this place, but it's still your birth home, and as long as Saya or I are around, you'll have a place here if you want it. If you don't, then I just wanted to see you to vent my anger with you, and then you can leave us again and go back to your peaceful, normal life."

Ragna cocks his head, thoughtful. "You haven't really vented on me a lot, though."

"Of course not. You're too easy to break right now, and I don't want to scare you off if there's even a small chance you'd stay."

"'Break' how?"

"Both physically and emotionally. Though I'll admit, you've been able to surprise me a few times. I didn't think we'd have this conversation, for example - I figured you'd prefer to avoid it and just try to deal with whatever happened."

Ragna grins, just a little. Jin blinks at it. "Heh, well, you'd probably normally be right. I'm not the planning type. But... If I just wing things this time, I don't think it'll turn out well for me." 

"And if I said I wanted to kill you?"

At that, Ragna scoffs. "Doubt it. But if you did..." He looks contemplative again, and Jin waits patiently to see what he'll say. Ragna's doubt is... Interesting, because Jin really _could_ kill him, and _does_ even want to, sort of... But there's other things he wants much more. It's just that if Ragna really won't stay by Jin's side, Jin's not above it.

If he can't have Ragna, then neither can anyone else. It's as simple as that.

"... If you wanted to kill me, I guess I'd think about letting you."

Jin can't quite hide his surprise. "Huh?"

But Ragna only waves a dismissive hand. Jin opens his mouth to push the issue, but suddenly a loud noise from the entrance catches his attention, and he glances over.

Saya, Kagura and Hibiki wander in.

Saya and Kagura look openly worried, though they both seem relieved when they see the brothers. "Nii-san, nii-sama!"

Jin looks back to Ragna, shooting him a mild glare to let him know this conversation isn't over, but then slides off the barstool and catches Saya around the waist when she runs over to him. "Did you enjoy your date?"

Saya only pulls back and looks frustrated with him, though. "Nii-san! Don't act like that! Why didn't you text me? Those two came here?! Are you alright?"

Jin's demeanor shifts from friendly to annoyed in the span of a second, though it obviously isn't directed at Saya. "Yes, we're fine... They said they came to 'pass on their condolences'. I didn't text you because I didn't want you to worry - as you can see, nii-san and I are both fine. But... They knew who nii-san was." Saya looks more alarmed at that, and Jin sighs. "I know, it's not ideal, but it is what it is. Hazama also gave me some information..." He looks over to Kagura, then to Hibiki. "Speaking of... Hibiki, Saya, can I leave nii-san with you? Kagura-nii-san, I need to talk to you."

Saya looks like she might protest for a moment, but then nods in understanding. "... Okay."

Hibiki nods as well, moving to step closer to Ragna and Saya, and Jin pulls away from them with one last look at Ragna. "Remember, don't--"

"-- go anywhere without them, yeah, I gotcha." Ragna nods, sounding serious, so Jin accepts it at face value, choosing to believe he honestly won't do anything stupid. 

"Alright then. We'll be back in a bit." Jin glances to Saya, "Text me if anything happens, alright?"

Saya nods as well, setting her hand on Jin's arm for a moment. "Be careful, nii-san, Kagura-nii-san." 

"We will. You too." 

Kagura grins, though. "I'm sure we'll be fine since we've got you worrying about us!" 

Jin rolls his eyes but steps over to pull gently on Kagura's arm. "Uh-huh. Come on, let's go." 

They leave without further comment. Ragna sighs once they're out of the room, knowing Jin won't forget what they were talking about... The next time they're alone, it's going to be awkward, huh? Ah well. Can't be helped. 

Saya glancing at the clean plate Jin had left behind catches Ragna's attention anyway. "You hungry? I can make you something, too." 

She shakes her head, but smiles. "No, Kagura-nii-san, Hibiki-san and I all ate already. Thank you, though. Both for offering and for feeding nii-san. He can be pretty fussy, but it seems like you picked something perfect." 

"Lucky guess, then. He didn't ask for anything specific. I'm glad he liked it." Ragna smiles for a second, then remembers, "Oh, hey, I have some questions for you. Is that okay?"

Saya nods, unhesitating. "Sure. What's up, nii-sama?" 

"First... Does Jin usually train when he's upset about something?"

"Hm? It's usually pretty hard to get him ruffled, but yeah, he's been known to throw himself into training... Or go out, sometimes." She tilts her head, "Did something happen?"

"I don't know. I was napping when you and Ka-- Mutsuki-sama went out on your date, but Jin came to tell me you'd left, and we talked for a bit... I nosed around his room for a while again after that, then fell back asleep for about two hours. After that, I found him in the training room and watched him push himself way too hard. I texted him, but he didn't check his phone until he looked like he was close to passing out."

"Oh, was he running the highest difficulty again? Yeah, this isn't the first time. How many times did he run it?"

"Five, or at least that's what he said."

Saya, like Litchi, looks impressed. She whistles, and even Hibiki raises a brow off to the side. "That's impressive. Usually he stops at three." 

Ragna sighs, but doesn't bother reminding her about the fact that Jin looked close to unconscious when he'd finally checked his phone. "So if he usually stops at three, he must have been really pissed about something, right?"

"Probably. I'm sure he was having meetings while you were napping. Someone probably said something stupid, or we're getting involved in something he doesn't want to deal with, again. Either that or he's just training extra hard because of the installation test." She shrugs, ambivalent, even as Ragna shivers at the reminder. Right... Jin might die soon, if Yukianesa doesn't accept him.

"... Yeah, guesso. Can I ask something else?"

"Yup! What, is nii-san being stingy about answering your questions or something?"

"No, it's not like that." Well, Ragna doesn't quite trust everything Jin says, or at least knows it's not the whole truth most of the time, but Jin mostly _has_ been answering him. 

"Well, you don't have to ask every time. I won't answer if I don't want to or shouldn't, so go ahead." 

"Alright. Then, how do you feel about me?"

Saya stares at him for a moment, then tilts her head. "Well... You're my nii-sama. I don't know how much nii-san said about his own feelings towards you, but mine aren't that complicated. I was twelve when you left, you know? I spent most of my time in the doctor's care at that point anyway, so it's not like you and I really spent _that_ much time together. Nii-san was a lot more affected than I was. But I am a little bit mad at you on nii-san's behalf, because he had a really bad time of it for a few months, so don't ask me to take your side if you two fight, okay? In that old question of 'if I could only save one of you, who would it be?' it'd be nii-san. I'm sure you understand."

Ragna shrugs, not faulting her for that in the slightest. "Yeah, that's fair. I left and Jin took care of you for seven years, probably mostly by himself. I'd have to be completely stupid to think you'd pick me over him." 

"I'm glad you understand. I do still love you, as does nii-san, but we're not the most forgiving types."

Ah, so Saya knows that, too... Which lends credibility to Jin's answer, too, as well as their conversation just now. "Yeah, I know. It's all good." 

He won't bother asking her about Jin's plans for him; just because she's younger and a girl doesn't mean she'll be easier to coax into answering. If anything, she's probably the more difficult of the two. Her loyalty to Jin likely guarantees she won't answer at all, even if Jin already has, simply due to her not knowing how much he's said and not wanting to say anything she shouldn't. 

"Last question for now, promise: how was your date?" He smiles as he asks, wanting to lighten the mood again; Saya looks surprised, but smiles back at him.

"It was nice. Kagura-nii-san's actually quite thoughtful, despite his flirtatious ways. If nii-san was as upset as you made him sound... No, with those two having appeared, he's definitely in a bad mood... Well, anyway, they might take longer than nii-san said to come back."

Ragna glances away, finding that a little awkward. "Oh, is that so."

Saya blinks at his reaction, then shakes her head. "No, I don't mean they'll have sex, nii-san. Well, they might, but they're probably going to spar, instead."

Hibiki tilts his head, finally breaking his silence, "If I may, I suggest we go check up on them in an hour and make sure they're alright."

Saya nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably smart. Those two can take things too far, especially if nii-san's in such a bad mood."

Ragna shrugs. "I dunno about that... Jin was pretty sore earlier. Litchi gave him a massage and some painkillers, and he said he was probably done training for the day since he doesn't wanna be in bad condition if those two come again. Or at least that's what he said." 

"Hm... Well, checking up on them won't hurt anything. Don't worry, nii-sama, you won't have to go anywhere near the bedroom if that's where they are, we just can't leave you alone while we look for them."

"... Right." He's not sure whether he'd rather them be training or not... But it's none of his business what Jin gets up to, he knows. He just doesn't really want to come face to face with it, is all.

The fact that it could involve him on a very personal level if he wanted it to is also something he's going to ignore.

The three of them talk for a while - mostly about Ragna, as it turns out, but only general things like Jin had asked - and when the hour is up, Saya and Hibiki exchange glances. "... Right, so. Either it's a long, serious talk, or they've moved past talking onto something else."

Ragna doesn't comment on the phrasing, just moves away from the counter. "So we're gonna go look for them?"

Saya nods, and Hibiki steps up behind Ragna. For a second, Ragna tenses, but that only makes Hibiki chuckle from behind him. "Please don't worry, Ragna-san. I have no intentions of killing you anymore."

"Instinct. Sorry." How's he just supposed to ignore the fact that last time Hibiki was there, he'd been lunging for Ragna's throat?

Hibiki only praises him, though. "Well, that's a good instinct to have in a place like this. You should hold onto it. Don't apologize."

Being told not to trust anyone... Hibiki hadn't phrased it quite like that, but Ragna knows what he means anyway. Saya steps up in front of them both, which makes Ragna frown a little - he knows it's a sign of respect for him to walk behind Saya and Jin, which is why he has been, but if there's danger, he feels strange putting Saya in front...

But then Saya's reaching into her coat and pulling out a small gun, and Ragna remembers that yeah, she's a girl, but she's still one of the family.

Has she killed people, too?

Saya smiles back at him over her shoulder, malice-free as if she isn't holding a gun with a completely professional, comfortable grip. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're gone for now, nii-sama. We're just being careful, especially since they knew who you were."

"Yeah..." Honestly, he's not that worried about himself, but whatever. He knew there were risks when he came, so he's willing to deal with it, himself... But at the same time, he doesn't exactly want to have to be forced to defend himself. He's in no real condition to do it beyond a basic unarmed fight, which he knows he won't find in a place like this.

That doesn't mean he wants Saya to resort to shooting someone to protect him, though. Not that he thinks she'd have a problem with it, but he doesn't want anyone to die or be injured because of him.

Some part of him knows that's stupid. In a life like this, it's kill or be killed.

But that's why he left.

It doesn't take long to find them - they're in one of the dojos, to Ragna's relief.

No, his very short-lived relief.

It turns out that just because they're in a semi-public place doesn't mean they won't do anything - Jin's biting at Kagura's throat and Kagura's got a hand down Jin's pants, both of them half out of their clothes when the trio walks in. Jin pulls his head away from Kagura to glance over at them, appearance surprised for a second, but doesn't look concerned with being found this way.

Ragna's eyes immediately dart away from Jin's pale skin, away from his mouth at Kagura's neck, and _definitely_ away from Kagura's hand on Jin's cock.

"Maybe knocking would be smart," Jin says, lazy, "for nii-san's delicate sensibilities, at least." 

"Sorry, nii-san, Kagura-nii-san!" Saya replies, without sounding bothered in the slightest. "We just wanted to be sure you weren't overdoing it."

Kagura laughs, and Jin scoffs from his throat, "As you can see, we're fine."

Saya nods, smiling at them, "Okay! Take your time, we'll be out here. You guys _are_ done talking, right?"

Jin nods, and this time Kagura speaks up, "Yup! But you wanna wait outside?"

Ragna doesn't quite understand for a brief second - of _course_ he wants to wait outside, staying here is making him feel weird - but then he realizes it's an _invitation._ Maybe just for Saya, but he's not sure, and so he steps into the hallway again without waiting to hear Saya's answer. Hibiki comes and stands next to him, watching him blatantly. Ragna doesn't mind being observed, but he'd rather not talk right now.

Thankfully, Hibiki stays silent, and Saya joins them in a few seconds, smiling apologetically at Ragna. "Sorry about that. I suppose you're not used to that kind of thing."

He almost asks if she is, and which part - or parts - she's used to, but decides he doesn't want the answer to either question. "Nah, it's alright. You didn't know." Unless she had, but judging by Jin's briefly surprised expression, she hadn't. 

Hibiki sighs, but doesn't say anything more. 

It takes another forty minutes before Jin and Kagura emerge, freshly showered and looking almost completely unruffled except for the bite marks decorating Kagura's throat, which his open collar does nothing to hide. Kagura smiles at them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, you aren't," Saya says, grinning, "no need to lie, Kagura-nii-san."

Kagura laughs at that, slinging an arm around Saya's shoulder, then the other around Jin. Jin quickly steps out of it, though, and shoots Kagura a somewhat amused look. "Don't push your luck."

"Ahh, you're always so cold once you've calmed down."

Jin rolls his eyes. "You should feel lucky that there's times I'm not cold towards you, honestly."

Saya snickers, but leans into Kagura's side willingly. "It's okay, Kagura-nii-san, you still have me." Before Kagura can do more than blink in surprise and start to smile, though, she tilts her head and says, "Well, sometimes. I guess."

Kagura whines, "You two are awful, you know that?" 

Jin and Saya both smirk, but then Jin's turning back towards Ragna. "In any case, it's getting late. Let's retire for the night." 

Ragna nods, not saying anything - not _trusting_ himself to say anything. The image of Jin in that half-undressed state won't leave him, for some reason that he doesn't want to think about. Jin seems to take his silence to mean he's annoyed or something, because he watches Ragna's expression for a few seconds, like he might say something... But then just brushes past him to start walking, Saya falling into step beside him until Kagura steps between them, grinning at them. Hibiki trails behind as before.

When Kagura slings an arm around both Jin and Saya's shoulders and neither sibling pulls away this time, Ragna refuses to think about why his chest tightens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to do this, but if you want to chat, I'm [Shinkirxu](http://shinkirxu.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna works through some of his feelings, with... mixed success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of offscreen/implied/past Jin/Saya, but nothing actually happens.

In the last few days before the test, Jin is more distant than he's been since Ragna returned. 

It's driving Ragna insane. 

He hadn't wanted to be alone with Jin, of course, after that half-finished conversation... And after walking in on Kagura and Jin, too. It would have been awkward, even if Ragna was the only reason for that; after all, Jin certainly didn't seem to care, so... Why should Ragna? 

And yet he does. He's still refusing to think about why.

In any case, Jin's been training and consulting with dozens of people for days, which isn't surprising, all things considered. Their half- and adopted-siblings come from the branch families, too - Ragna recognizes some of them, but none of them pay him any mind. The general consensus seems to be that Ragna isn't even worth acknowledging, but he's fine with that since he doesn't want to get involved anyway. 

It means Jin's distant, though, and Ragna ends up spending a lot of time with Saya. He doesn't mind looking after her, of course, which means he spends a lot of time in Litchi's office as Saya gets checkups and treatments and does tests that Ragna can't understand. That's all fine, but... Even when Jin finishes each night, he mostly keeps his distance, usually only flopping into his bed - separate from Ragna's, now - in the early hours of the morning, only to be gone again before Ragna wakes up.

Saya doesn't say anything about it at first, but she seems upset, and finally speaks up a few days later: "Nii-sama, I think he's trying to push us away in case anything happens to him..." 

Ragna had thought of that, too. At first he'd thought Jin was just trying to spare Ragna from making awkward conversation with him, or maybe he was just being petty, but as the days wore on, he'd began to wonder if it wasn't what Saya suggested. "... Let's make him talk to us today." 

Saya nods, looking determined, and Ragna just hopes Jin won't be rude to her. As far as Ragna knows, Saya is concerned about Jin, so he hopes Jin will see that and treat at least her better. Ragna won't demand Jin's presence, himself - not because he's not worried, but because he knows Jin must already be having a hard enough time without trying to make Ragna feel better, too. 

"Nii-sama," Saya says, looking hesitantly at him, "I'm sure you know this, but don't try to corner him or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He's bigger than Jin, but not by much, and he knows that doesn't mean shit in the first place. Sure, Ragna had a lot of fight training when he was younger, but it's been a long time since he's had to use it. The muscle memory might still be there, but he wouldn't be anywhere near as good as before... Plus Jin must have trained almost every day for those seven years. Ragna doesn't doubt that if it came down to it, Jin would absolutely kick his ass, even without that sword he always has strapped to his hip. Cornering Jin isn't something Ragna intends on doing. 

He even waits until they're all together for another meal, two days before the test, letting Jin deal with the family and do some training in the morning without bothering him. At lunch, though, just as Jin's finishing eating, Ragna sits down next to him and bumps against his side gently. It's still... Rather awkward being around him due to the events of a few days ago, but Ragna's concern outweighs that feeling. "Hey, you."

Jin glances at him, seeming surprised by the contact. "What's wrong, nii-san?" 

"Huh? Why's there gotta be something wrong? Am I not allowed to talk to my own little brother?" 

"... I didn't think you'd care either way. Aren't you and Saya getting along?" 

Ragna sighs. "That's not the point. We're worried about you. And of course I care." He knows Jin might very well doubt his sincerity in that, but Ragna won't try to make it sound like Saya's the only one who cares, regardless. Maybe Jin would believe that more easily, but it's not true, and Ragna's trying to mend their relationship as best he can. Even after the other day, even though he now has confirmation that Jin wouldn't object to sleeping with him. Might even _want_ to. Or maybe wants to kill him.

Jin seems guarded, but doesn't pull away even so. "... Why? I'm fine. You haven't been here for seven years, so you don't know, but this is closer to my normal daily life than that first day was. Just because you came doesn't mean I can drop everything to spend time with you." 

"Yeah, I get that, but it must be worse now than usual. There's no way you ignore Saya this much every day, usually."

At that, Jin finally glances away. "... It can't be helped. With father gone, I'm the next in line, you know? Of course I have more responsibility than I did before. Besides, you're here for now, so it's not like I'm leaving her alone. Things will settle down once I pass the test."

Ragna figures Jin's phrasing is only optimistic due to not wanting to even consider the possibility of failing. Of course he doesn't know that Yukianesa already likes Jin and will certainly give herself to him properly this time. 

Still, the words have exactly the effect Jin was going for, but to a stronger degree than he'd intended. He wanted to make Ragna worry more about him, but he wasn't expecting to be pulled closer into Ragna's side, nor for Ragna to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Still. Doesn't mean you have to deal with it all by yourself, you know? I know I can't help much, but I'm still here for you. Saya, too. We're your family and we love you." 

_Not **enough,**_ Jin wants to insist, but doesn't. Ragna should know better than to say something like that to him anyway. He also doesn't even lean his head against Ragna's shoulder right away, waiting until Ragna's hand slides up his back and pulls him down to do so. "Don't be so stubborn."

Jin huffs, quiet. "I'm not being stubborn. I already told you not to be nice to me, nii-san." 

"That's you being stubborn, idiot." 

Jin blinks in genuine surprise at being called that; he knows Ragna doesn't mean it literally, of course, but even just having Ragna be willing to say things like that to him... Ah, it really does feel like things could go back to how they were before, more or less, if he just plays his cards right. 

Too bad Jin doesn't want that. 

"Nii-san's the idiot. Or at least spectacularly cruel. Do you want to hurt me again?" 

"Course not. But I don't want you to get all distant like you're preparing to die, either." 

Jin shrugs. "But I am preparing for that. No - I'm _already_ prepared for that. Every day here has the possibility of being my last. The same goes for anyone, although of course the danger here is much greater than anyone should ever encounter in normal daily life... In any case, the risk of this test is hardly anything I'm not already used to." Lay on the guilt, lay on the reminder that this is life in the Mafia, that Ragna may have fled and been living a perfectly happy life but that he'd sacrificed Jin's freedom to do it--

As expected, Ragna's arm tightens around him. 

Too easy. 

"Jin..."

"What? I'm not lying, you know." 

Ragna's head leans against his. "I know, but seriously... You have any idea how depressing that sounds?"

Jin closes his eyes, relishing silently in the comfort of being held like this. He wants more, so much more, but... At least this is a start. Things are going smoother than expected already. He just has to be patient. "Sorry, nii-san. But just because you don't want to hear it doesn't make it any less true." 

Ragna tenses subtly. It doesn't take a genius to realize he's applying Jin's words to their previous conversations, too. "... I know that." 

"... In any case, you shouldn't concern yourself with it. I'll be fine, and then you can leave."

"Huh?"

Jin raises a brow - not that Ragna can see it, head leaned against Jin's as it is. "Why do you sound surprised? You _are_ leaving, aren't you? You came because you thought I might die, right? That it might be your last chance to see me?"

"Well, yeah, kinda... I wanted to be sure you and Saya were alright..." Jin has a good point, though - if he passes the test... Then what? Ragna knows he should leave - he has a job and a life to get back to, but... For some reason, he hasn't really been thinking about that, lately. Probably just because things have been so busy here.

"So once you know we're settled in properly, you have no reason to stay, right? I mean, I'm not kicking you out," he allows just a hint of bitterness to seep into his voice as he finishes, "but I figured you'd want to get back to that happy, peaceful life of yours, far away from here as fast as possible."

Ragna can't quite bring himself to respond to that right away. What's he supposed to say...? Jin saves him from having to answer after a few seconds anyway. "... In any case, aren't you being a little too free with your touches today?" He moves in an attempt to free himself from Ragna's embrace, but Ragna's arm just tightens around his shoulder again. He could easily free himself if he wanted to, but he allows Ragna to keep him there. It's alright for a little while longer. "I thought you'd be feeling too awkward to approach me after what happened a few days ago, but you're being surprisingly affectionate." 

"... Well, yeah, but you're being distant and depressing. I'm more concerned than anything. Makes it easy to forget about that. I still care about you, obviously." 

"I see." 

Saya smiles at them from across the table, and Ragna glances over to return the gesture. Jin settles back down into Ragna's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. It isn't as though he dislikes being hugged, after all - at least, not by Ragna - it's just that it's not nearly enough to satisfy him, and the more Ragna teases him like this, taunts him with a mere shadow of what he wants, the harder it is to hold back. 

Jin allows himself to linger for a few minutes, then frees himself from Ragna's hold gently. "Sorry, nii-san. As much as I appreciate your concern, I have more meetings, so..." 

"Alright. Just... Try to spend a little more time with us if you can, okay?"

"I'll try." He's even being somewhat honest about that - he really will do his best to spend a bit more time with them, but only the slightest amount. He's more interested in Ragna's reactions than anything. Saya understands everything already, of course, and he knows she's not bothered by his absence in the same way Ragna seems to be, so the question is why is Ragna particularly bothered? Surely more time away from Jin, who's been implying he wants all sorts of "immoral" things from Ragna, should be a relief? Ragna claims he's worried, but what was he expecting? Of course Jin is busy. 

But even so, it's sweet that he's concerned.

Jin even manages a tiny smile to both of his siblings. "See you later." 

Once Jin is gone, Saya looks over to Ragna, seeming curious. "... Did something happen between you and nii-san?"

"Huh?"

Saya frowns and tilts her head, thoughtful. "I can't quite place my finger on it, but... He's being extra distant from you, isn't he?" 

"You think so?"

"Nii-sama, do you remember what happened when he first saw you again?"

Of course Ragna remembers. Having a sudden armful of Jin after years apart wasn't exactly something he'd forget. "... Yeah. I guess compared to that, he's distant now. Probably 'cuz we've had a few, uh... Less than pleasant conversations. But we're not fighting." Or at least Ragna's pretty sure they aren't. Then again, Jin had looked annoyed at their interrupted conversation the other day... Is he being cold as payback? Ragna knows he's genuinely busy, of course, but part of it could just be spite.

There's no way Jin's feeling awkward for having been caught like that with Kagura, after all. He's already made that abundantly clear. 

Saya looks skeptical, but nods. "... If you say so. I won't ask, since it's not really any of my business, but if you want to talk about anything... No, I guess that offer's meaningless, huh?" She smiles, aware that Ragna probably won't want to talk about Jin with her - after all, she's already said she'll take Jin's side over Ragna's in any situation. "Well, if you _do_ want to talk anything out, I can at least promise I'll listen, even if I can't really guide you through how to deal with it, or provide much information."

"Then one question... Do you know what he wants with me?"

Saya doesn't seem surprised to be asked, though she tilts her head. "Ah, so nii-sama really does feel that way, huh?"

Ragna can't help his sigh, half amused and half resigned. "Jin said the same thing when I asked him." 

"Oh, you asked him something like that directly? How bold of you, nii-sama. Well, what did he say after that?"

"That I didn't want to know the truth."

Saya nods. "So he admitted there is something then, huh? In that case, yup, I know what it is." 

Ragna understands her phrasing - if he'd said that Jin had denied anything like that, Saya would have done so as well. "Alright. If you can answer, do you think he'll succeed?"

Saya looks pensive. Ragna's not sure whether she's thinking about whether she can answer that or not, or just about the question itself, but either way, he waits the few moments it takes her to speak up again. "Well... Yeah, I do. I can't say much, of course - or, I _could,_ but I'm not going to - but he has more than one plan, as always. There's more or less just one thing he wants from you - and no, before you start getting all squirmy, it's not sex - and there's more than one way for him to get it, so... I'm sure he'll succeed in some fashion or another." 

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised about Saya being so nonchalant about the thought of her brothers having sex, but that doesn't stop his instinctive twitch even so. "... You're pretty casual about it too, huh?"

"What, that nii-san would happily have sex with you? Why _would_ I care?"

"Because we're brothers." It's a moral reason, though, and Saya rolls her eyes to dismiss it. 

"I'm sure nii-san has already reminded you, but this place isn't exactly a moral-rich environment. Most of what we do here _is_ blatantly illegal. As long as you're both consenting, what's the problem?" 

"... Have you two slept together?"

Saya meets his gaze, even, and raises a skeptical brow. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

Which is answer enough, isn't it? The implication that they have, by way of asking if Ragna really wants to know... He sighs, looking away, and doesn't say anything for a while. Saya leaves him to it, finishing her meal and fishing out her phone to text someone. Probably Kagura, since he hasn't left yet - Jin's request, since the twins showed up. Eventually she speaks up again, though. "Anyway, if you're gonna freak out about it, I guess I should remind you that you didn't have those kinds of morals until you left here. For most of your life you haven't believed it was wrong. As long as there's consent, why should anyone police what people get up to behind closed doors?"

There's a lot of reasons to object to it, actually. Moral _and_ scientific. But he knows it was something of a rhetorical question, and in a way she has a point - if people are aware of those risks and choose to take them anyway... And Jin had said he's always safe about it, so he's obviously not naive about the potential consequences... Shit. Ragna knows it's wrong, but he also can't completely deny Saya and Jin's interpretation of it either. 

"... Let's just stop talking about this, alright?"

Saya gives him a bit of a look, but shrugs. "If you insist. You're the one who asked, though." 

Jin had said almost the exact same thing. Ragna sighs. His siblings are right - he already knows they won't agree with him, and since he knows he can't convince them to, why does he keep asking about it? Morbid curiousity? 

"Yeah, I know. You and Jin really sound alike sometimes, you know that?"

Saya blinks, then snickers. "I take it he said the same thing? You should stop asking us about it if you don't want to hear the answers."

"Yeah yeah." He doesn't want her to continue on that line of thought, though, so he changes the subject rather blatantly, "In any case, do you think he'll actually try to spend more time with us, or was he just saying that to placate me?"

"Mm... I'm sure he'll try a little bit, at least. He might not be completely comfortable around you all the time, but he _does_ love you. Even if he acts standoffish sometimes, he doesn't generally enjoy denying your direct requests like that."

"Well, actually, uh, he might be a bit mad at me right now, so I dunno how that factors in..." 

"That depends on how agitated he is, and why." She looks at him, but when he shakes his head, not quite willing to explain, she shrugs. "Well, I'm sure since he knows he might die soon, he probably doesn't have the willpower to stay _too_ mad at you for very long. You should try to make up with him, though. If he's mad at you, he'll probably keep saying things that will make you uncomfortable, because it'll make it easier on him if you two fight. That way when you leave - assuming he survives the test - he won't miss you as much."

"So you think that too, huh... That he's doing it on purpose to try and get under my skin."

"Kind of," Saya says, shrugging, "but don't get me wrong, nii-san really would sleep with you if he got the chance. If he's saying anything flirtatious, he probably means it, even if he's only _saying_ it to try to annoy you into fighting with him."

Come to think of it, Jin has made some off-colour comments, but he hasn't really said that much in terms of actual flirting. "He hasn't been saying much like that, actually. Though he did say I'd make a good husband..."

Saya blinks. "Oh, really? Is that all? Hm. Then he's probably not as annoyed as you fear. If he was really mad at you, he'd probably be flirting a lot, because he'd want you to snap at him and say something cruel so he could have an excuse to start a proper fight with you."

Ragna sighs. Dealing with someone raised by the Mafia... Well, not that he wasn't, too, but it's been a long time since he's had to practice much mental warfare. "Geez... I wish he'd just tell me what he's thinking, or what he wants from me. I don't wanna argue with him. He said he wanted to part ways without regrets, so why does he wanna fight...?" He knows Saya won't explain, and so he doesn't even bother pleading with her to do so. "I can't figure him out."

Saya nods, expression sympathetic. "I know. But before you worry about that, let's just try to give him our support as best we can for the test tomorrow." Then she pauses briefly, sighs, and does actually explain a little bit, "And you're right, he doesn't want regrets. But it would make it easier for him to just believe that you hate us instead of some other reason for leaving. So he wants to talk, but... He's not opposed to fighting with you. He _is_ upset about it, after all."

Ragna nods, understanding that much. "Guess that makes sense." He's not sure how much Saya's leaving out, because now both she and Jin have agreed that Jin wants something else, but he figures that she's at least telling the truth about the parts she's explaining. "I mean, I don't like it, but I get it. But you're right, let's just focus on making sure he knows he has our support."

Saya nods, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "Yeah." She coughs a few times, but waves Ragna's concerned expression away. "I'm alright. What do you want to do for now?"

Right... It's all well and good to want to show Jin their support, but since he's busy for a while, they have time to kill. He stands as well, considering. "Uh... Actually, I could use a shower."

Saya nods. "Alright. Let's go back to the room, then." She smiles at him, and they head off together; Ragna stays close to her, but nobody pays them any mind. Once they're back in the room, Saya pauses. "Well, I won't follow you into the bathroom, so here."

She's holding a gun out to him.

Ragna blanches at it and shakes his head. "No, it's fine... I'm sure nothing will happen."

Saya snickers. "Sorry, that was cruel. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Then she's more sadistic than he thought. He sighs. "Geez, and here I thought Jin was the only one who'd be sadistic to me."

Her smile turns a little dangerous. "Oh? Well that was ill-advised of you, wasn't it? Nii-sama, you don't think that because I'm a girl--"

Ragna waves his hands in a gesture of denial. "No, no way, of course not. I didn't mean it like that." He doesn't actually want to know how she was going to finish that sentence - he's assuming she was just going to say "that I'm kind-hearted" or something. He doesn't doubt that she is, generally speaking, but he knows that if she's been in the family this long... She's got blood on her hands.

She only laughs at his reaction, though. "Nii-san is right, it really _is_ fun to bait you. Relax, nii-sama, I know you didn't mean it that way. Despite how much we tease you, neither nii-san nor myself thinks you're a complete idiot."

He didn't miss that 'complete', but he leaves it be. "Seriously..." Defeated, he turns to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. He has no reason to; for all that Jin has been implying... Well, and outright stating some things, Ragna knows he wouldn't come in without good reason.

And for some reason, he doesn't think Saya's interested in doing anything with him to begin with.

Which he's thankful for, of course - one sibling trying to get in his pants is bad enough, he doesn't need both of them making the attempt - but he's sort of idly curious as to why that is. Just not her type? She had implied she and Jin slept together, so clearly them being siblings didn't bother her, so was there some other reason...?

Was it because Jin wanted to? But they don't seem opposed to sharing partners, if Kagura was anything to go by...

But the line of thought makes him uncomfortable after a few seconds. He doesn't want Saya to want to sleep with him, and he definitely doesn't want to sleep with her - actually, even when he was younger, he'd never gotten any of those kinds of feelings towards her. He can admit to himself that he had with Jin, a little bit, but never Saya. He'd always wanted to protect her, of course - he loved her as her older brother, but nothing more.

Well, whatever. Giving up on that line of thought, Ragna focuses on his shower and reminds himself that the only thing he needs to do now is do his best to support Jin, and try to figure out what to do from here.

He hasn't given up, but... Admittedly, the situation is difficult for him. Jin's probably too involved in the family politics to leave easily - not to mention the fact that he obviously knows way too much for others to trust him - and Saya seems to be more or less completely reliant on Litchi's support, taking a cocktail of medicines and running tests every day...

Without their father's shadow hanging over them, though, the thought of staying... Isn't unbearable. He doesn't know what Jin wants with him yet, but... Staying here, just keeping out of the family's affairs... Jin had been teasing him, but looking after his siblings really isn't that bad an idea. Maybe he won't be much help, but if Jin's gonna be even busier from now on, Ragna can at least help with Saya...

But that's the sort of decision he'll have to think over for a while. There's a lot of risks, and he'll have to do a lot of paperwork - quit his job, leave his apartment, things like that... He'd much rather just get Jin and Saya away from here, for a lot of reasons, but there's no obvious way to do that without all sorts of trouble, and it'd be even more impossible without their cooperation.

Because he _has_ considered just kidnapping them, but considering the fact that he hadn't made a clean escape the first time, he figures that wouldn't go over well. Assuming Jin and Saya didn't deal with him themselves, to begin with. He's operating under no illusions - his siblings somehow don't utterly despise being here, so they won't necessarily be inclined to leave.

Even with those heavy thoughts, he keeps his shower short, wanting to be out quick in case Jin comes back earlier than expected. Even after he's dried and re-dressed, though, Saya only glances up from a magazine when he steps out and shakes her head gently. "He's not back yet. I don't think he will be for a while."

"Right... Do you think he'll go train again?"

Saya nods, not bothering to lie and reassure him. "Yes, most likely. He'll probably be a few more hours at best."

Ragna nods in acknowledgment and moves to lay down on 'his' bed. He doesn't intend to sleep, though; just lays there lost in thought. He's never... Been that great at planning, usually just rushing headfirst into things, but this isn't the sort of thing that he'd survive if he tried that. If he wants to get Jin and Saya out of here, he needs Litchi's cooperation in some form or another - whether that's her telling him what medicines Saya's taking, or just coming with them herself - but he doesn't imagine she trusts him in the slightest.

He ends up dozing without meaning to, but startles awake when Saya murmurs to him, "Nii-sama, nii-san is coming back." He sits up, and sure enough, a few seconds later the bedroom door clicks unlocked and Jin steps in.

He looks at Ragna immediately. "Sorry, nii-san; you must be bored."

Saya scoffs. "Rude."

That makes Jin smile, just a bit, and Ragna can see faint traces of exhaustion around the edges. If he's showing any of it at all, he's gotta be completely wiped... And he's showing trust in Ragna, even so. "Sorry, Saya, I don't mean that you're boring, but it looks like he was sleeping."

She nods, though, clearly not insulted. "He was. He seemed to be lost in thought when he got out of the shower, so I left him alone."

Jin raises a brow. "Nii-san? Thinking?"

Ragna scoffs, knowing he's being teased. "Hey now, even I do that sometimes." But then he shifts his expression to one of concern and pats the spot next to him on his bed. "You look tired."

Jin glances to his own bed, nodding. "Yes... I am. And I suppose I should get a proper night's rest..."

After all, he's taking the test in the morning.

Ragna nods, but pats his bed harder. "Yeah, you should."

Jin turns his attention back over, then sighs, gentle. "Nii-san..."

"Look, it's fine, isn't it?"

"... I think that bed is a bit small for all three of us."

Ragna pauses, then stands up. "Yeah, guesso. Here, then."

Due to having been only a temporary change - since they'll probably switch back to one King sized bed after Ragna leaves, assuming he will - both beds are away from the walls, so Ragna just walks to the other side of his and pushes it over. Jin watches for a second, then moves to help, and they manage to push the two beds together without too much difficulty. Ragna shoves the blankets off of his bed down into the slight gap between the mattresses, and Saya gets up to go get one of their King-sized blankets to stretch across both beds.

They get changed in silence; Ragna's concerned about Jin, yeah, but that doesn't mean he knows what to say.

After they're all in sleeping clothes and have taken turns using the bathroom, Jin sighs as he moves to lay down in the middle of the bed, figuring that's his siblings' plan. "If we were going to end up like this again anyway, we should have just kept the one bed..."

Ragna shrugs and moves to climb up onto one side. "Well, we didn't know. We can change it back later."

Saya climbs up onto the other bed, snuggling into Jin's side without hesitation. "Nii-san, we love you."

"Hm? Where did that come from?"

Saya puffs, "Don't be cruel, nii-san." She knows he's just teasing, but Ragna agrees with her - now isn't the best time for that sort of comment. Making it sound like he doesn't know they love him...

Jin snickers, quiet, and presses a kiss to Saya's forehead, then Ragna's cheek. "Sorry. I know you do. I love you both, too."

Ragna gets a bit closer despite his reservations, and kisses Jin's cheek in return. "Good. Then stop trying to pull away."

It's too dark to really see each other, but Ragna can somehow tell that Jin's rolling his eyes at him. "I already explained..."

"Yeah, but it's annoying, so stop it."

Jin sighs and tilts his forehead to press to Ragna's, brief. "... So demanding."

Ragna's almost expecting a kiss, but Jin doesn't do anything except pull away, settling back down between his siblings and falling asleep with - to Ragna - surprising ease.

Ragna refuses to acknowledge his slight pang of disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the test! (aka Anxious Ragna and Generally Terrible Jin)

"Nii-san..." 

There's a gentle hand stroking his cheek - it takes Ragna a few seconds to realize it's Jin's, and even then he doesn't immediately do more than groan at him. It makes Jin chuckle, at the very least. "Nii-san, you're being adorable and all, but I want breakfast." 

Ragna's about to grumble at him to just get their chef to make it, but then remembers what day it is. 

The day of the test. 

He sits up suddenly enough that Jin actually flinches back, and sighs. "Ah, you..." 

Ragna looks at him, taking in the details of his appearance - to his relief, Jin seems to have slept well, looking much less tired than the night before. He meets Ragna's gaze for a few seconds, then glances away. "... Nii-san, stop staring so much." 

"Sorry," he says, reflexive, even though he isn't, not really. "Just making sure you're alright."

Jin huffs at him, gently chiding, "Right now my biggest concern is my hunger, nii-san. Won't you cook for us?"

Ragna swallows, trying not to think of how that could be a final request. "Yeah, of course I will." 

Jin gives him a bit of a strange look, but raises his hand to cup Ragna's jaw for a moment, brushing his thumb over Ragna's cheek again. His expression is soft, concerned. "You're thinking something morbid again, aren't you?" 

Despite knowing he shouldn't, Ragna tilts his head into that touch and closes his eyes. "Just worried about you, obviously." 

He has to blink his eyes open again when Jin doesn't respond, and sees Jin looking torn. "... Nii-san, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Letting me touch you so easily. Looking so relaxed about it." Then he smirks, but it seems forced even to Ragna's eyes. "It makes me want more, you know." 

Ragna only sighs, though - he has no intention of letting anything Jin says get to him today, of all days - and doesn't lift his head. Jin's thumb continues stroking, soft, over his cheek. 

Would one kiss really be that bad?

Ragna hesitates, but doesn't move away from the touch. He won't do anything more than that, but... If it's just one kiss... "... How much more do you want?"

Jin sighs, and his thumb stops moving. "Nii-san, you shouldn't ask questions whose answers you already know." 

"Then... I can't give you that, but... A kiss is okay." 

Jin leans in, sudden, grip still holding Ragna's jaw - Ragna tenses slightly, but doesn't attempt to draw back, and closes his eyes --

Jin's lips land on his forehead. 

"Huh?"

When he opens his eyes again, confused, Jin is smiling sadly at him, and his hand drops from Ragna's cheek. "... It's alright, nii-san. You don't need to force yourself so much. I know you don't feel the same as I do about it, so I'm really not expecting anything."

"I know that, but..." 

Why is Jin's expression now so much more painful than anything else so far? 

Jin shakes his head. "That's enough, nii-san. I know you're trying to comfort me, and I appreciate the thought, but... It's a bit cruel, you know? It doesn't mean anything if you're insincere. I don't want kisses just because I might die. Don't act like you're saying goodbye, nii-san."

Ragna flinches, guilty. "... Sorry. Didn't mean for it to come off that way."

Jin's sigh is one of patience. "I know, nii-san. You're much too kind-hearted for that; I know you only meant to cheer me up. But I don't want anything you don't mean, so please don't say things like that again." 

"... Alright." 

They sit for a second, Ragna feeling awkward and remorseful, but then Jin reaches over and squeezes his hand, gentle. "Nii-san, don't beat yourself up so much. If you want to make it up to me, hurry up and get cooking."

They walk to the kitchen together; Saya's already waiting there for them, and she smiles up at them when they walk in. "Oh, congratulations on your success, nii-san."

Ragna blinks. "Success?"

Jin nods, a wry grin working itself onto his face. "You're notoriously difficult to wake, nii-san."

Remembering the way he'd groaned at Jin before remembering what day today was, he supposes he can't argue with that. "... Fair enough."

He sets to cooking - nothing that'll take too long, on Jin's insistence, so he settles for omelets and toast - while Jin and Saya chat quietly in Russian. Ragna doesn't mind, knowing they're probably talking about family business. He only interrupts them when he's done, sliding their plates to them. "There you go."

Jin nods to him, "Thank you, nii-san."

Saya smiles, "Thanks, nii-sama!"

Ragna drops a hand on both of their heads, ruffling their hair - Saya gives a surprised noise, but Jin just huffs and gently bats Ragna's hand away, though there's the hint of a smile tugging the corner of his lips. Ragna grins at him, glad to see even that small reaction. "You're welcome." 

They eat in relative quiet, Jin sitting between Saya and Ragna - even in silence, they want him to know he's not alone, even if he has to face the challenge by himself - and it doesn't take long for all three of them to finish. 

Jin sighs.

Ragna feels his concern skyrocket again. Is this alright? Can he just let Jin - no, there's no _letting_ Jin do anything. This is his choice, and whether Ragna likes it or not, Jin seems determined to do it, if nothing else. Then again, Ragna's feeling a healthy dose of guilt, too. If he hadn't left, Jin wouldn't be next in line, and wouldn't be in this situation... 

Jin flicks his nose. "Nii-san."

"Huh- what was that for?"

"You're so obvious, nii-san. Feeling guilty, now?" Jin shakes his head. "Don't. Yes, you left, but I never did anything to break free of this life, you know? It isn't like I couldn't have. After watching you, and how our father traced you, Saya and I could have fled if we chose, and we would have been more prepared than you. But we didn't. Maybe... Some part of me was thinking that father would live so long it would never matter, since he was a mage, but... I _have_ prepared for this." He meets Ragna's gaze head-on, focused and unwavering, "So don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll force her to accept me even if she doesn't want to."

His confidence is inspiring, but... Ragna still feels bad about it. Not the test - if Jin is so faithful in his beliefs, then Ragna will believe him too - but rather, the fact that Jin _is_ this confident, even striding into something that could kill him in an instant. He should have been able to stay that sensitive, caring kid forever...

Jin smiles, though, and holds up a fist. Ragna doesn't even have to think about the motions - leftover gestures from their childhood when he bumps their hands together in familiar patters, a silly 'secret handshake' that still comes as naturally to him as it did seven years ago.

Ragna laughs, quiet, despite his concern. "The hell..."

"That's better. Don't look so depressed, nii-san, it doesn't suit you."

Saya slides off her chair and hugs them both, sudden, but Jin only leans into her. "You too, Saya. You're trying to support me, right? Then don't look so concerned. It's more grim around you two than it would be on my own."

"Sorry," Ragna and Saya say, simultaneous, as Ragna wraps an arm around both of his siblings. 

They only stay like that for a few moments before Jin pulls back. "Alright, alright, enough of that. Let's get this over with so you two can stop looking at me like that."

Despite Jin's reassurances, Ragna's chest still tightens with fear. This really might be the end... Yeah, he'd left Jin behind here seven years ago, but he'd never stopped caring about either one of his siblings. Seeing both Jin and Saya alive again has been amazing, even if the circumstances are awful, and now to think Jin might die... And he has no doubts now - if Jin dies, Saya won't stay alive much longer. Maybe she'd throw herself into hunting down their father's murderer or something, since that event would have lead directly to Jin's death in that case, but Ragna can't see her doing much after that.

Even so, he forces himself to nod, trying to match even half of Jin's determination. "... Right."

Saya manages a much brighter smile than him, nodding when she lifts her head from between her brother's shoulders. "Okay! Nii-san, I know you'll be fine."

Jin slides off his chair, stretching his arms above his head in a lazy stretch. "Of course I will. She'll accept me and everything will be fine."

He doesn't even sound like he's trying to reassure himself.

They walk back to the bedroom, but Jin leaves them both by the door while he gets changed. Saya looks up to Ragna, seeming to assess him, then nods to herself, having reached some conclusion. Feeling a little scrutinized, Ragna shifts on his feet. "... What was that about?"

"Just making sure you weren't about to take a panic attack or pass out or something. Back in the dining room you were really pale. Nii-san was worried about you."

Damn, he hadn't realized he'd been showing his worries that much. "Shit. Sorry." So much for trying not to freak Jin out... 

Saya shrugs, though, gentle. "It's alright. I understand. I'm just better at hiding my feelings than you, which isn't a surprise."

So she's more worried than she's letting on, too... Or at least that's the conclusion Ragna comes to. Of course Saya isn't concerned at all - Yukianesa has already allowed herself to be wielded by Jin once, and to kill her previous owner at that, so there's no way She won't accept him, but Ragna doesn't know that.

Something else occurs to Ragna, though, all at once. "Wait, why isn't Ka-- Mutuski-sama here?"

Saya shakes her head. "Nii-san doesn't want him around right now. Kagura-nii-san is even worse than you. He'd just be spouting off all sorts of inspirational speeches and doing an awful job of hiding his concern. His sword isn't a Nox, you know."

Ragna blinks. "Woah, seriously? That guy's hauling around that huge-ass blade just 'cuz he can?"

Saya snickers at his phrasing, but nods. "Yeah. He's really strong, as I'm sure even you can tell. It's not that he doesn't have access to a Nox, though - I can't tell you much, but let's just say he has his reasons for never trying to use it. It would accept him, I think, but... Well, like I said, he has his reasons."

Jin emerges, then - the clothes he's in are nothing fancy, looking closer to his training outfit than anything, only with black hakama instead of blue and a thicker yukata - and Ragna blinks at it. If it's a ceremony, shouldn't he be dressed up more? Noticing his confused look, Jin shrugs at him. "She's a weapon, nii-san. I intend to treat her as such. Some people do dress up, yes, but I don't feel the need - I always treat my weapons with care and respect. Anyone who doesn't in this life dies. I don't want to woo her, I just want to use her. Lying about your intentions is a good way to fail their test."

"... Guess that makes sense." The Noxes do have minds of their own, after all - as long as Jin shows Yukianesa the respect or pride or whatever she's looking for, then maybe she'll be satisfied. He can't claim to remember everything he'd ever learned about Noxes, anyway.

Saya smiles at them and loops her arm with Jin's, snuggling up to his side. She doesn't say anything, but Ragna understands, because he's not sure what to say now, either. Instead he just grabs Jin's other hand.

Jin doesn't shake either one of them off.

Once they're outside of Yukianesa's resting hall, though, Jin does free himself, and steps away - for a second Ragna thinks he's going to start the test without saying anything at all, but he only takes two paces before turning to face them again.

He still looks determined, and nods to them both. "I shouldn't be very long. If it takes more than," he pauses, and tilts his head in thought, "say, three minutes, then I failed."

Ragna grimaces. "That's not a long time..."

Jin shrugs, indifferent. "It should take much less time than that. All I have to do is touch her. Either she accepts me or she doesn't. That's all there is to it, and I don't intend to hesitate."

Saya steps closer to Ragna, arms folded behind her back, and pinches his elbow none-too-gently, telling him to shut up without words. "Right! Go on, nii-san~"

Jin flashes her a quick smile, then nods to Ragna before turning away again. Ragna wants to say something, anything, but Jin's words from earlier come back to him. _Don't act like you're saying goodbye._

He keeps his mouth shut and watches Jin's back.

\- - - - - 

Jin sighs once the door is closed between himself and his siblings. Yukianesa reacts to even his presence, 'stirring' in some way - Jin can feel her reaching for him from across the room. 

He walks over and unwraps her, unhesitating, even to grab her hilt and unsheathe her. "I did wonder if you were just using me to get rid of my father, but you _do_ like me, hm?"

_'If I were just looking to get rid of that man, I could have used anyone.'_

Jin nods in acceptance, then hops to sit on Yukianesa's pedestal - an act of sacrilege if there ever was one, but Yukianesa doesn't complain - to wait for two minutes. Just enough to make Ragna begin to panic. Yukianesa chuckles in his mind, voice pleasant and feeling far more familiar than she should, considering their brief interaction a few days ago.

Jin smiles to himself, expression twisted with malice. 

\- - - - - 

Ragna is, as expected, beginning to grow far more concerned with each passing second. It feels like the longest three minutes of his life - he even starts to pace, but Saya shoots him a withering glare that makes him stop again. That goddamn door... The Nox behind it... Ragna's eyes won't leave the wood.

He almost freezes when he sees it move a tiny bit. Was that just his mind playing tricks on him, or...?

It takes another second, but then the door opens.

Jin emerges, Yukianesa strapped to his hip.

Ragna and Saya both exhale in relief - Saya's feigned, of course, due to having already been aware that Yukianesa liked Jin - and watch him walk over.

He seems to be perfectly fine, but... Ragna can't help but feel like something's a little off. It's enough to make him hesitate to close the distance between them, even though in his relief he _does_ want to hug Jin tight.

... Well, he already knows that Noxes can have awful effects on their wielder's mental health, but hopefully that's not what's wrong with Jin, not this early... Or is it worse right at the beginning? Ragna's not sure, and is annoyed with himself for forgetting such important information.

Jin stalks over calmly, though, expression ever so slightly distant, gaze landing somewhere near Ragna's neck rather than his face. "Nii-san..." That unfocused gaze turns to Saya, "Saya."

Saya speaks up first, though she sounds hesitant. "Nii-san, are you alright...?"

Jin nods, firm. "Yes, I'm fine. Her voice is... Definitely present, though. It feels strange..." His gaze turns back to Ragna's throat, and Ragna resists the urge to step back. Is Yukianesa a danger to him? Why is Jin staring at his neck so much...?

But then Jin just reaches up, abrupt, and yanks down the zipper of Ragna's shirt. Ragna jolts, taking half a step back, but Jin only follows him. "Wha- Jin, woah, what're you-- holy _shit_ your hands are freezing!"

Jin's bare hands are pressed to his stomach, and Ragna can see Jin shudder at the temperature difference. "Mm... Sorry, nii-san..." He doesn't sound all that sorry, though, and then steps in closer to slide his arms around Ragna's waist and up his back, nuzzling into his throat, hugging him tightly. "You're really warm..."

"No, you're just really cold!" Everything in him is telling him to shove Jin away, get rid of that unnaturally cold touch against his skin... But his concern for Jin's well-being wins out, feeling Jin shivering in his arms, and Ragna hugs him in return, mindful not to touch Yukianesa. "Shit, Jin, are you really alright?"

Jin chuckles, but it sounds humourless. "... Maybe not completely." He drops his chin to Ragna's shoulder, nuzzling into his throat, "But I'll be okay. Just give me a minute."

Ragna shifts to accommodate him, hugging him tighter. "... Alright. Should we go see Litchi?"

Jin's head shakes gently against his neck. "No. There's nothing she can do for this except wrap me in blankets or something."

"That's a good idea. C'mon, off to bed with you, then."

"Eh? No, I'm alright..."

"Stop being stubborn, it's fine."

Saya steps closer and strokes a hand up and down Jin's back. "Do you want me to call Kagura-nii-san?"

Ragna doesn't quite follow for a minute, but then realizes what Saya means, or at least what it _sounds_ like she means. Well, that'd certainly be one way to warm up... But Ragna shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine. I've got him."

Jin lifts his head, raising a brow at Ragna, "I don't think she means what you're thinking."

Realizing belatedly how it sounded, Ragna feels his cheeks burn slightly. "No, I... Ugh, I knew what she meant, but I wasn't tryin' to say I'd do anything like that, just that you're fine with me anyway. Right?"

Jin looks amused at Ragna's embarrassment, but nods. "Yes, I'm fine with you... But are you saying you intend to stay with me, then?"

"... Yeah, I'll stay for a little bit."

To his surprise, Jin sighs, sounding somewhat resigned. "... Fine, then."

"... Do you not want me to?"

Jin stays quiet, though, and pulls his arms out of Ragna's shirt, stepping away. His expression is unreadable. Saya presses immediately into his side, and Ragna zips his shirt back up before doing the same, snuggling Jin between them. Saya takes Jin's hand and squeezes it, seemingly not put off by the cold. "I'm glad you're alright, nii-san."

"Mm... Thanks. I am, too." He manages a small smile at her, but Ragna gets that feeling like something is wrong again. So it really must be Yukianesa's voice that's bothering Jin now, since he'd said he can hear her...

Ragna grabs his other hand. Jin startles at the touch, this time, but still doesn't shake Ragna off. He doesn't quite look at him, either, though. "... Sorry, nii-san."

"Huh? For what?"

"I'm inconveniencing you again. You don't have to look after me. I really will be fine on my own; I'm just adjusting to Yukianesa's power right now."

"Yeah, I know." Or at least he was assuming as much; yeah, he's forgotten a lot of things that might be helpful right now, but he didn't forget that Noxes aren't exactly user-friendly. "But you don't need to apologize for it. Wouldn't help you if I didn't want to."

"Kagura-nii-san--"

"I said it's fine, didn't I?" Ragna's not entirely sure why he feels a little irritated at the mention of Kagura again - he seems like a decent enough person, for the head of a Mafia family, and he... Obviously takes good care of Jin and Saya, and he hasn't been anything but friendly to Ragna, at least after that initial attack from Hibiki... No, he knows what's wrong. He's jealous that Kagura seems to be taking his place, but he also knows that's stupid, because he's the one who left. He has no right to get agitated about someone else filling his role. "I mean, you should probably tell him you're alright, but let me take care of you, huh?"

Jin gives him a strange look, finally facing him again, but only nods slowly. "... If you insist." He looks forward again, pulling free of Saya's grip gently to rub at his right eye for a few seconds, then returning his hand to hers.

It doesn't take long for them to return to the bedroom, and Ragna doesn't hesitate to climb into bed. Jin pauses, though, looking conflicted as he sets Yukianesa on the headboard. He then moves to sit on the edge of the bed, but doesn't lay down yet. It's still the two beds pushed together - Jin must not have had time to request anyone to bring back the one larger bed, but that's not surprising, all things considered - so there's plenty of room, but Jin looks to Saya when she doesn't move to join them. "Saya?"

Saya smiles and shakes her head. "It's alright, nii-san; I'm going to tell Kagura-nii-sama and Hibiki-san the good news, and go check in with Litchi. I'll be back in a little bit, and then if you're still feeling cold, we'll figure something out." She leans down and gives him a kiss - Ragna can't tell from his angle laying down behind Jin whether it's on the lips or the cheek - then lifts a hand to pet his hair for a second. "Try to sleep, okay?"

Jin nods, obedient. "Alright... Be careful."

Saya smiles at him, "I will. See you later. I'll text you if anything happens."

Jin hums to acknowledge her, then watches her leave the room, hearing the door click locked with her digital card. Then he moves to get under the covers and lays down, back to Ragna and curling in on himself a little. He's not holding Yukianesa anymore, but she's properly acknowledged him as her master, now, so they're still linked - it won't be so simple to warm up. But he _does_ know it's only a matter of getting used to her presence before he begins to feel better, because she told him as much.

That doesn't mean he won't take advantage of Ragna's kindness, though.

So he stays curled up at a slight distance and waits; sure enough, Ragna rolls up onto his side and pulls Jin back against his chest, sighing.

Ragna's relief is telling him to get closer, but he's still aware of what Jin's doing. "You can stop manipulating me into snuggling you anytime now."

Jin hums, feigning innocence, though he isn't really worried about the accusation. Ragna may have complained, but he's still allowing himself to fall for it, and that's all Jin cares. "Hm? I thought you were annoyed after I seemed to be undressing you..."

"I already said I'd stay, so just shut up and come here already."

Well, if Ragna's going to give him permission, then... Jin rolls over to face him, snuggling in again, nudging one leg between Ragna's and getting as close as possible with their clothes still on. Ragna twitches, but doesn't say anything, and drapes an arm over Jin's waist.

Honestly, it really does feel a lot better to have Ragna close like this. Still, though, there's a question lingering in the back of Jin's mind - more than one, even. "Nii-san..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you... Jealous of Kagura-nii-san?" The second he says it, he feels Ragna tense slightly, so he has his answer, but he waits anyway, just to see what Ragna will say.

It takes a few seconds before Ragna asks, sounding defeated, "... You're not gonna let me off the hook, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Geez..." He sighs, but Jin remains quiet and patient, and is rewarded soon enough. "I know it doesn't make any sense - I mean, I'm the one who left, but..."

"But we're still _your_ little brother and sister."

Ragna nods against the top of his head. "Yeah."

"It's okay, nii-san. We understand."

"Wait, 'we'?"

"Well, of course Saya noticed it too. You're not as subtle as you seem to believe you are, nii-san." Jin strokes an absentminded hand up and down Ragna's back, just a vague attempt to soothe him. "But really, it's alright. If you were telling the truth about not wanting to leave us behind, then it's especially understandable that you're annoyed that someone basically took on your role for us." He pauses for a second, then adds, "Well, more or less. It's not exactly the same, after all..."

He means the sex, Ragna knows. Deciding to ignore that, though, Ragna just sighs. "Of course I meant it." He has to wonder whether Jin actually does believe him and is just saying that to make him feel guilty, or if Jin doesn't believe him. He's not sure which would be worse. "And I'm here now, besides. So... Don't rely on him for things I can do, at least. Please."

"That's not that many things, nii-san. There's lots you _could_ do but refuse to, too."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I wanna do what little I can, so stop giving those things away. If it's... Something I could do but won't, then that's different." He pauses, then quickly adds, "Well, I'm not in control of your life, so you could always just ignore me and do whatever you want with whoever anyway."

"Good save."

Ragna scoffs, amused. "Thanks. Anyway, if I'm allowed to be a little selfish, that's what I want."

"Hm... I suppose I can consider it, since it's nii-san asking."

"How generous of you."

Jin's lips press to the underside of his jaw, but Ragna doesn't say anything, and Jin doesn't do anything more, simply snuggles back in. "I didn't think you'd want to cuddle up, is all. You can't really blame me for thinking that."

"Have I stopped you from doing anything yet?"

Jin nods against his throat. "Yes, but not very harshly."

"I meant things you've actually physically tried." He shouldn't be surprised to suddenly be shoved onto his back, Jin laying on top of him, and yet he somewhat is. "... Wasn't an invitation."

Jin hums. "Shouldn't have phrased it like that, then, implying you wouldn't stop me." One of his hands moves, fingers coming to toy with the zipper of Ragna's shirt again; he doesn't actually pull it down, though, so Ragna doesn't raise a hand to stop him.

"... Cut it out."

Jin's smirking, though, and doesn't stop. "Ah, you're being gentle again, nii-san. Shouldn't you be firmer? That's hardly a protest."

Ragna remembers his conversation with Saya before Jin took the test - she'd said Jin would act worse if he was mad, or if he just wanted to distance himself from Ragna. Now that he's passed the test, he must believe that Ragna's going to leave soon...

So Ragna just hugs him, instead, stroking a hand up and down his back. "I said cut it out, brat. I'm not gonna do anything with you, but I'm not gonna fight you, either."

Jin continues fiddling with Ragna's zipper for a few seconds, but then sighs, smirk fading as he relaxes more of his weight against Ragna. "... You're so uncooperative, nii-san."

"Yup." Knowing Jin won't fight him now, he rolls them back over to the side, Jin allowing himself to be moved off of Ragna without complaint. "Now get some sleep."

Even this is already far too close for brothers to be at their age, Ragna knows, but... Well, it's been like this the whole time, more or less. That is, even before he left... But then again, he wouldn't have been quite so reluctant to let Jin get close, back then. To some degree. Jin had been too young for anything more than snuggling, which he'd certainly done a lot of, clinging to Ragna whenever he'd had the chance... If he'd stayed, would they have ended up sleeping together? If he hadn't interacted with society's morals...

No, they would have. Ragna doesn't need to question that. As long as nothing drastic happened between them, they definitely would have.

It's not like he's unaware of how physically attractive Jin has grown up to be, after all. In fact, he's almost uncomfortably aware of it. Coupled with his blatant affections and how forward he is...

Jin might not have grown up to be this aggressive if Ragna had stayed, but then again, before he'd left, Ragna himself had been... Well. If Jin had kept clinging like he had when they were younger, it probably would have only been a matter of time.

Does Jin feel robbed of that, too?

Jin's annoyed voice cuts through his thoughts. "Nii-san, you're tensing up again."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He forces himself to relax back down, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. Having Jin this close is strange, and probably somewhat teasing to Jin, but... It doesn't feel _bad._ "Weren't you going to sleep?"

"I will when you stop squeezing me so tight." Jin pauses, then continues, "I mean, I don't mind being held close, but I doubt your intentions match your actions."

"Sorry, sorry."

"What sort of panic are you working yourself into now, I wonder..." He doesn't phrase it as a question, likely knowing Ragna won't answer. "Nii-san, if you want to be somewhere else, you can go, you know."

"Nah, I'm fine." Well, 'fine' is maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but... "How're you feeling now?"

"Much better. Still not completely normal, of course, but better." He slides a hand up under Ragna's shirt, smirking against his throat, "See?"

That hand definitely isn't as cold as it was before - still slightly chilly, yeah, but it had been frigid before. "Yeah, that's a lot less awful." He doesn't rise to the bait, refusing to let Jin start an argument - of course he knows that Jin could just as easily go the other way, but...

As he'd hoped, Jin just grows bored at Ragna's lack of a response and pulls his hand free, clicking his tongue. "Really, so unhelpful..."

Ragna scoffs at that. "Sorry, who's warming you up right now?"

"Yes, yes..." Jin sounds sort of amused, though, and stays relaxed against him. "Are you going to sleep, too, nii-san?"

"Yeah, probably." May as well. He can't help but tease a little, though; Jin's temperature may be rising, but even with his physical teasing a few seconds ago, he still feels _distant,_ somehow. Ragna doesn't like it. "You woke me up early this morning, you know?"

There's a quiet breath of a laugh against his throat, but Jin doesn't reply. Ragna feels his body relax in a matter of seconds after that. The test must have taken more out of him than he let on... 

Careful, Ragna peels ever-so-slightly away from Jin - he keeps their legs twined, but he wants to see Jin's face for a second. Jin doesn't move or stir, as far as Ragna can tell, so he tilts his head to see. Jin's expression is pretty neutral, eyes closed and breathing soft. He doesn't seem distressed at all, at least, so if Yukinaesa _is_ bothering him, she's either letting him sleep for now or she can't talk to him when he's unconscious. 

Feeling annoyed with himself for forgetting important details like that again, Ragna sighs. He'll have to look into it later; he'd go to their library now, but he's not about to move more than this. He's already lucky Jin hasn't woken up. Or, well, maybe he has and he's just feigning sleep, but Ragna doesn't want to risk it either way.

So instead he just snuggles in close again and presses a kiss to the top of Jin's head. His stupid little brother... Damn.

Things just got a lot more complicated in a lot of ways... But now's not the time to think about it.

Ragna sleeps, instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going well until suddenly it isn't.

When Ragna wakes up later, Jin is gone.

Kagura is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, though, rocked back almost dangerously far on two legs and looking bored. Hibiki is talking quietly to him in what Ragna assumes is Russian.

They both glance over at him the second they notice he's awake, though, which is pretty much instantly. 

It's definitely weird to wake up to those two, but Ragna can guess easily enough what's up. "Jin and Saya have a meeting or something?" 

Kagura nods. "Yup. Another one of the branch family leaders showed up a little while ago. They'll probably be done soon, but Jinjin might go train when they are." 

"... What's with the 'Jinjin'?" It's a strangely cutesy nickname for a family like this, Ragna can't help but feel. 

"It's just because he can be really cute sometimes." Kagura, says, then snickers, "I don't usually call him that to his face 'cuz I enjoy being in one piece, y'know?" 

"Smart." For all that Ragna feels a little jealous of Kagura's closeness with his siblings, he doesn't have any reason to be rude or anything, and just the same as Kagura, he prefers to be in one piece. He knows Hibiki would cut him down if he got too far out of line. "How long've you known them? If you don't mind me asking."

Kagura shrugs. "Don't worry about being so formal. If Jinjin gave you the clear, you're fine." He grins at Ragna, easy, then continues, "And about, uh, five years now I guess?" He glances to Hibiki, who nods, then back to Ragna. "Yeah, five years or so." 

"No wonder you guys're so close. With a life like this, I'm glad they found someone they can trust." Well, he _is;_ he can be happy they're not alone while also being just a little bit jealous that it's not him they're close with. He's their only pure blood brother, after all. 

"Well, no worries on that front! They've also got a few others, like Tsubaki and Makoto. Can't give you full names for obvious reasons, but Jinjin and Tsubaki-chan are pretty close. They dated for a while back, but then they broke it off. I was really surprised! But like you said, in a life like this, I guess they didn't want to put each other in danger."

Ragna can't help but sit up at that, interested. "Oh? Were they in love?"

Kagura shrugs. "I mean, I'm not them, so I dunno for sure, but it certainly looked like they were. Tsubaki-chan and Makoto are dating now, though - ah, but there's totally no hard feelings between Jinjin and Tsubaki-chan. It was a mutual thing. They still see each other lots. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she's on her way here as we speak. I just happened to be close, but Tsubaki-chan probably wasn't." 

"I see..." So maybe he'll meet this Tsubaki chick too, then. "What's she like?"

"Hm... Well, she's maybe kinda more like you?" Ragna tenses up at hearing that - he doesn't want to hear that Jin was dating someone like him! What's he supposed to take from that? But Kagura continues on, either unconcerned with or uncaring about Ragna's posture. "She's uh... Well, she's next in line for her family, but she's kind of a pacifist, and she's been known to use some of her funds for charity work. But she's not a pushover, don't get me wrong - she's good with a halberd, and she'll get her hands dirty if it's to protect someone she cares about. She doesn't exactly _like_ what her family does, but she's trying to make the best out of it that she can." 

Oh, so she sort of was like him, then... But they'd taken different paths, it seemed. It made him remember Jin's comment from that first night - that Ragna was a coward. And to be honest, he'd never even thought of using his position in a way that he wanted to. His father's looming shadow had felt impossible to escape from; acting out seemed like a really good way to wind up dead, and not much else. Could he have held out until their father's death? Tsubaki sounded like she was trying to do that on her end... 

"You look awful thoughtful."

"Yeah... I was just thinking of whether I could have done that or not. Heh, Jin was right, I guess I am a coward. I didn't even think to try."

Kagura shrugs. "Well, Tsubaki-chan's circumstances are a bit different than yours were. She's... Uh, special, and her family basically spoils her... I would say completely rotten, but Tsubaki-chan's a good kid. I feel bad that she was born into a life like this. Feels like she should be part of the NOL, to be honest. Wouldn't be surprised if she ended up leaving this kind of life... But then again, she's also been known to be able to talk down arguments that probably would have turned into blood fueds without her interference. She might stay just for that - to keep the bloodshed and collateral damage caused by families fighting to a minimum." 

"She sounds formidable."

"She is! And smoking hot, too-- ow, don't hit me!" Kagura rubs his arm where Hibiki had smacked him, and Ragna blinks in surprise. He'd thought Hibiki was something like a servant, but... If he is, Kagura's either very tolerant or they're just very close. "You can't deny it either, Hibiki. She's a total babe."

"Kagura-san, don't be disrespectful. Yes, Tsubaki-sama is beautiful, but that doesn't mean you have to phrase it that way. In fact, it would be more polite not to comment at all."

Ragna can't quite help himself. "Uh, can I ask what the relationship between you two is?"

Hibiki blinks over at him, then back to Kagura, who just laughs. "Oh, cuz he's so casual with me? He's my personal assistant. And an assassin. Actually, he was sent to kill me once upon a time, but various things happened, and now we're on the same team." 

_What a cop-out explanation..._ But Ragna doesn't mind it, knowing the value of secrecy in a place like this. "Gotcha." 

Before their conversation can continue, there's a quick knock at the door, and Kagura sits up properly, "Yo, Saya-chan, Jinjin." 

Jin's glare makes Kagura twitch lightly as Saya breezes into the room to sit down on the bed next to Ragna. _"Do not."_

Kagura whines, "Aw, c'mon, your brother thinks it's cute." 

Jin looks over at Ragna, vaguely accusing. "Nii-san..."

Ragna raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't say that." It _is_ cute, but he hasn't actually said anything like that. He glances over at Kagura, figuring he might be at least clear enough to tease this much, "Don't try to drag me down with you." 

Sure enough, Kagura just clasps a dramatic hand over his heart, feigning betrayal. "Man, and here I thought we were bonding! Way to throw me under the train." 

Jin's still looking at Ragna, though, ignoring Kagura's theatrics. "Nii-san, you didn't deny thinking so." 

Wups, caught. "Well... I didn't _say_ it."

That makes Jin roll his eyes, but finally move closer to sit down on Ragna's other side. "In any case, I think we're mostly done with meetings for the day, but... We do have two more guests arriving soon."

Kagura nods, looking unsurprised. "Called it."

Jin raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I was just telling your brother here that Tsubaki-chan was probably on her way. The second is Makoto, right?"

That makes Jin look... Strangely distant. Not angry, per se, but a little _off,_ somehow. The same feeling as Ragna had gotten from him after the test yesterday. "You two were talking about Tsubaki?"

Kagura nods, but Hibiki speaks up before Kagura does. "Don't worry, I made sure Kagura-sama didn't say anything he shouldn't have."

Jin nods, but his expression doesn't change very much. "Thank you as always, Hibiki." 

Kagura stands, abrupt, and stretches his arms up over his head. "Riiiight, well! Until Tsubaki-chan gets here, we'll be in the main hall getting something to eat. Text if you need us." 

Jin nods at him, "Thank you, Kagura-nii-san."

Kagura grins wide and nods, giving Jin a thumbs up. "Anytime, Jinjin."

He even manages to dodge the knife that Jin throws at him by ducking into the hall, making Jin click his tongue. "So damn fast when he wants to be..." 

Hibiki just hands the knife back, apparently unconcerned with the attempt on Kagura's life just now. "Better luck next time, Kisaragi-sama."

Jin takes the knife with a grimace. "Please, just call me Jin like before. It's strange being called that way." 

Hibiki tilts his head thoughtfully. "Well... It's only polite for me to do so... But if you dislike it, I'll try not to unless we are in the presence of other families."

"Thank you, Hibiki. Your loyalty and rational demeanour are appreciated." 

Hibiki bows from the waist, respectfully, taking the compliment with grace. "Your words flatter me as always, Jin-sama." 

With that, he moves to stand up straight again and follow into the hall after Kagura. Once they're out of sight, Jin sighs and flops backwards, and Saya leans back to reach behind Ragna for Jin. "Are you tired, nii-san?"

"No... I'm not tired, I just hate all these meetings. They're so boring."

Saya nods, sympathetic. Ragna tilts his head to look at Jin. He's close again, and doesn't feel as cold as a few seconds ago, but... That strange feeling won't leave Ragna alone. "... Hey, Jin..."

"Mm? What is it, nii-san?"

"... No, nothing, never mind."

Jin shoots him an openly annoyed look, but then sighs and closes his eyes again. "I hate when people do that."

"Sorry. I was just thinking something, but it's not important." Actually, it is - or he feels like it is, at least, but... He's not sure he should call Jin's attention to it. If Yukianesa is having a stronger effect on Jin than anticipated, then that's bad, yeah, but if it only lasts a little while, that's probably normal, right? But if Ragna mentions it and Jin starts to worry, he might just make it worse... Or, worse, if Jin refuses to acknowledge anything is wrong. Because right now it's only Ragna's gut feeling - when it comes to his actions, Jin doesn't seem to be acting that different from normal.

Ragna will just have to wait and see.

They chat for a while, but then Jin and Saya's phones vibrate simultaneously, and Jin sits up. "Ah, Tsubaki and Makoto will be here in half an hour or so."

Ragna nods absently - thirty minutes is still plenty of time, and he's not sure why they need such an advance notice, Jin looks to Ragna again, though. "Nii-san, there are some things you should know, so please listen, okay?" Ragna looks at Jin in return, showing that he's paying attention, and Jin continues. "Tsubaki doesn't know you, but she won't attack you. I don't know how much Kagura said, but she's not a fan of needless violence. You remember the beastkin in the pictures?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Makoto. She's Tsubaki's current bodyguard, as well as her girlfriend. _Tsubaki_ won't attack you, but Makoto might, if she feels you're at all a threat to Tsubaki. I recommend keeping your distance from her. She's very kind once you get to know her, but she has a devastating punch - I mean that quite literally - and isn't quick to trust. She's on par with Hibiki on that front."

Ragna knows that Hibiki doesn't exactly trust him even now; he's not stupid enough to think that just because Jin got him to stop attacking means he actually trusts Ragna right now. Even Kagura probably doesn't trust him. That's fine, of course - it isn't like he expected anything different. "Gotcha. I'll keep my distance."

Jin nods, then looks Ragna over and reaches up to brush some of his hair with his fingers for a moment. Ragna tilts his head to let Jin have an easier angle, but he's honestly surprised - Jin hadn't made a fuss about Ragna's appearance when they went to meet Kagura.

So Tsubaki really means a lot to him, huh?

Jin clicks his tongue, though. "Nii-san, stay here." 

"Hah?" Before he can ask why he has to, Jin has already turned away and started walking over to Saya's vanity, clearly ignoring him. Rather than bother arguing, Ragna resigns himself to whatever Jin's about to do to him, and remains sitting, obedient, on the edge of the bed. 

Jin comes back and has the decency to show Ragna what he's holding - a clean hair brush and some gel - then climbs up onto the bed behind him. Saya hums from his side, tone innocent, "Nii-sama, do you want to hold my hand?"

"Huh? Why would I-- ow!" Jin is _merciless_ with the brush, Ragna wincing and digging his nails into his own thigh. "Jesus, it's not a weapon!" 

Jin sounds annoyed, though. "Geez, nii-san... Do you take proper care of your hair at all? I didn't think it would be _this_ bad." 

Despite his complaints, Jin's next stroke is much gentler, one hand holding the roots to prevent any pain, and Ragna sighs. "Uh... I'll admit it's not really a priority." 

"You didn't need to admit it, I could already tell." 

Ragna feels a vague flicker of annoyance at Jin's attitude, but doesn't respond to it, leaning his head into Jin's touch, instead. Now that he's being careful about it, it actually feels pretty nice. 

They're quiet from there, Jin working, steady, through the knots and tangles, brushing everything out with surprising efficiency. Then again, his hair does seem soft and sleek, so he must take good care of it normally... Does he get Saya to brush it? Does he do it himself? Or one of the maids, maybe... 

Jin speaks up from behind him. "Nii-san, you should have a little more pride in your appearance. You're quite handsome, you know?"

Ragna rolls his eyes. "What does it matter...?"

"You said you don't have a lover."

"Wh-- that has nothing to do with my hair!" Ragna protests, huffing when he hears Jin snicker. "You're such a brat sometimes..."

Jin's fingers smooth through one of the sections he's brushed, pulling it back, gentle. "It's really that hard for you to trust outsiders now, huh...?"

Ragna falls quieter at that, and sighs. "... Well, yeah. Never knew if anyone was following me from this family, or if I'd be targeted by someone else from another or anything..."

Saya pats his hand, sympathetic - or at least acting it - and Jin doesn't continue talking about it. They lapse back into silence, but Ragna doesn't really mind. It's more comfortable now than even just a few days ago; sure, this whole situation is still generally messed up, and Ragna still wants to get his siblings away from here, but... Somehow, right now, this isn't that bad. If their days were spent with playful banter and spending time together, that would be all he could ever ask for. 

Jin eventually reaches for the gel, and Ragna closes his eyes, moving his head as Jin directs with light prodding. He doesn't particularly enjoy the feeling of the gel, but Jin's petting is pretty nice. If they weren't about to go meet some important people, he might even be able to fall asleep to it. 

Jin must notice Ragna's relaxed state, because he hums, amused, even as he keeps grooming Ragna's hair into some semblance of order. "Does it feel good, nii-san?"

"Could do without the gel, but yeah, it's pretty relaxing... Now that you're not yanking all my hair out."

"I already told you I didn't expect it to be _that_ knotted. That was your own fault."

"Haven't hurt me since. Coulda started gentle."

Jin gives a quiet, exasperated noise. "And I could still tug on it right now, too, so stop arguing with me. I'm almost done."

That's a shame, as far as Ragna's concerned. He really _could_ fall asleep like this. But he knows Jin and Saya are eager to see this Tsubaki chick, so he cooperates by sitting as still as he can and allowing Jin to continue without any further commentary. Saya disappears somewhere, saying she's going to get changed "now that nii-sama looks nicer". Yeesh, his siblings...

It only takes a few more minutes before Jin gives a hum of satisfaction and slides off the bed to Ragna's side, going to wash his hands. Ragna stands up and goes to check it in the mirror - definitely not his usual style, half-slicked back like that and much neater than usual, but it's not a bad look at all. Not that he's vain, of course, just that it's clear Jin knows what he's doing.

Jin steps up beside him, looking curious. "Is it alright?"

"Yeah." Ragna turns his head to both sides, just to see, then grins at Jin. "You know what you're doing, huh?"

Jin looks pleased at the praise, but scoffs nevertheless. "That's because I take pride and care in my appearance."

Ragna ruffles his hair, just to annoy him - Jin's indignant noise is surprising, but definitely worth it even when Jin smacks at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, it's about time, isn't it?"

Jin fixes his hair quickly, shooting Ragna a mild look of annoyance, but then smiles over at Saya when she reappears. "Yes, it is. Let's go."

Saya looks excited, falling into step next to Jin as they head out of the bedroom. Ragna lingers behind them, both out of respect and to keep his distance from Makoto. Kagura and Hibiki join them on the way - Saya must have texted them while she was gone or something - and Hibiki walks next to Ragna, Kagura moving up with Jin and Saya.

Hibiki looks at Ragna, expression neutral. "Did Kisa-- Jin-sama warn you about Makoto-san?"

Ragna's surprised by the question, but nods. "Yeah, he did, thanks." 

Hibiki nods, but falls quiet again. Ragna watches him for another few seconds, then looks forward again, just in time to have Saya, Jin and Kagura stop. 

A car drives up just as they do; everyone dips their heads, Ragna scrambling to follow suit. Right, manners. Those never were his strong point.

The back passenger's side door opens, and immediately Ragna can hear footsteps running - this time, instead of Jin, it's someone else. That someone yells, "Jin-nii-san!" and then Ragna has to take a step back when Jin does, forceably staggered by someone colliding into him.

"Hello, Tsubaki." Jin's voice sounds affectionate, and Ragna lifts his head, figuring it's safe now - Tsubaki has her face buried into Jin's shoulder, grip tight around his neck, Jin's arms resting around her waist in return. "How are you?"

"What-- Jin-nii-san! Don't act so nonplussed!" Tsubaki sounds _furious,_ but when she lifts her head, there's tears in her eyes. "Are you alright? Why didn't you wait until I was here?"

Ragna feels someone watching him, though, and glances to the left - Makoto is starting at him, open distrust in her eyes. Ragna bows his head briefly to her, too, but then looks back to Jin, not wanting to interrupt anything to explain who he is. Jin sighs. "Because I didn't want you to worry... Nii-san was unbearable enough." Tsubaki glances at Kagura, but Jin shakes his head. "Not Kagura-nii-san." He flicks his head back in Ragna's direction, drawing Tsubaki's - and Makoto's - gaze over to him. "This is Ragna. He's our actual blood brother; he fled seven years ago but is back for a little just to make sure Saya and I are alright."

Tsubaki looks a little distrustful, but she still nods politely to him... Right before resuming telling Jin off. "I don't mean to be rude, Jin-nii-san, but I was worried anyway! What if you had died and I didn't even get to say goodbye?!"

Jin winces - Ragna knows that hit close to home, since that was what he'd complained about Ragna doing, too - and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki... I wanted to spare you the anxiety of waiting." 

She shoves her face back into Jin's throat, though, sobbing quietly against him. Jin strokes a hand up and down her back, leaning his head on hers. Ragna is sort of amazed in a way - he hasn't seen Jin so openly affectionate with anyone except Saya or Ragna himself. He glances over to Makoto again, though, just to make sure she's still a safe distance, and finds her still watching him. She only looks thoughtful now, though, so Ragna doesn't think he's in imminent danger. 

Everyone waits for Tsubaki to calm down, and when she pulls back from Jin's grip, she collects herself quickly. Makoto steps closer and hands her a facecloth, which Tsubaki takes with a quiet thanks and wipes her tears away. Jin tilts to kiss her on the forehead, and to Ragna's surprise, Saya presses close to kiss Tsubaki on the cheek. Kagura does the same on Tsubaki's other side.

Tsubaki chuckles between the three of them. "I'm sorry for that unsightly display..."

Saya shakes her head. "Don't worry, Tsubaki-nee-san, you're never anything less than stunning. Besides, nii-san is the idiot who made you cry."

Jin doesn't defend himself. "Sorry..."

Tsubaki shakes her head. "No, it's... I understand, I do." She looks concerned, though, and raises a hand to press to Jin's cheek. "But you're quite cold. Are you alright?"

Jin nods, tilting his head into her touch. "I'm fine; just getting used to Yukianesa's presence."

She seems hesitant to accept that, but leans up to kiss him on the other cheek. "If you say so. Let me know if there's any way I can help, alright?"

"I will. Thank you, Tsubaki." He looks over to Makoto, then. "And hello, Makoto."

Makoto nods to him, sharp, but her expression flicks to a smile quickly. "Hey, Jin-sama. Glad to see you're alright. Things been hectic here?"

Ragna's surprised by her casual tone, but Jin only sighs and nods, not offended in the slightest. "Incredibly. I hope things are going well for you two?"

Tsubaki nods, but doesn't look completely happy. "They are, mostly... But, well, you know how my family is." She waves a dismissive hand, though. "But it doesn't matter." She looks to Ragna again, then, and extends a hand towards him, stepping away from Jin. "Pleased to make your acquaintance; I'm Tsubaki Yayoi."

Ragna glances at Makoto for a quick second, but then reaches to shake Tsubaki's hand. The Yayoi family... Something about them... Oh. Right. They're one of the ones... Suddenly Kagura's words make sense - _she's special_ \- yeah, she's gotta be a miracle child at this point. The 'total blood purity' family. "The pleasure's all mine. Thank you for always being there for Jin."

She seems surprised by that second half, but her smile warms. "I'm more than happy to do so, but if anything, I'd say he's the one who's always been there for me."

Jin shakes his head. "No, nii-san has it right." He's not being argumentative, of course, and he's smiling at her. 

Ragna wonders why they broke up; they certainly _seem_ awful lovey-dovey. 

Saya rocks on her heels, playful, "Anyway, Tsubaki-nee-san, we have to talk to you."

Tsubaki nods, and Ragna steps away. Hibiki steps back with him. Kagura stays with Jin and Saya, and Ragna only pauses to say, "Alright, see you later."

Jin looks over to him and nods. "Okay, nii-san. I'll text you if anything happens."

"Sounds good." He dips his head towards Tsubaki out of politeness, and she nods to him in return; with that, Ragna and Hibiki turn to go. Ragna glances down at his new guardian-of-sorts. "You alright with following me around?"

"Kagura-sama is quite capable, as is everyone he's currently with. I trust them all, so I'm not worried."

"I see... Then, mind if we hit the library?"

Hibiki raises a brow. "Not at all, but may I ask why?"

Ragna's not sure how much to tell him, but he decides to at least be half-honest, leaving out his concern for Jin's mood. "I wanna read up on Nox Nyctores. I mean, I learned about them while I was here, but..."

Hibiki nods, understanding. "Seven years is a long time, especially when you don't think you'll need that information again."

"Yeah, so I forgot pretty much everything. I still know the basics, but that's about it."

"I understand. Lead on." 

"Thanks."

They walk in silence from there - Ragna doesn't mind it, though, using the time to think about why he's so bothered by Jin's state right now. Besides the actual coolness to his skin, he really hasn't been acting that different... Is it just because Ragna's aware of Yukianesa's presence now or something? She doesn't seem to have that strong a hold on Jin yet - at least, not after that first little dazed spell when he'd come out of the testing hall - but maybe Jin's more affected than he's letting on? He was really exhausted earlier, after all, even though he hadn't been acting like it...

There's nobody in the library, which isn't surprising - Ragna's father had used it a lot, so most people tended to avoid it, even though it's quite a large space with an incredible amount of information. Even Ragna himself has only been inside a handful of times, so he doesn't remember where everything is, but... His father was an organized man, so it also doesn't take Ragna and Hibiki long to figure out the system. 

They duck between two rows of shelves, Ragna scanning along the spines until he finds the right section. Since their father helped make the Noxes, then wielded Yukianesa for a long time, himself, there are several hand-written journals as well; each book has a different name on the spine. Yukianesa's book is, of course, the largest.

Ragna pulls it down carefully and starts reading right where he's standing - he doesn't intend on reading more than a few pages, just wanting to assess the contents for a moment to see if it's got the kind of infomation he needs. Thankfully, the table of contents lists exactly what he's after: _Yukianesa's Possession Qualities_ and _Effects on Her Weilder's Mental State_. 

He flips to that first listed chapter, wandering without looking up towards where he knows there are some chairs and more light.

But then he blinks as he bumps into something - no, some _one_. "Sorry, Hibiki--" But he cuts himself off as he looks up from the book.

It isn't Hibiki. 

Hazama smiles at him, eyes closed, but teeth sharp. "Not quite~" 

Ragna doesn't even get the chance to defend himself, and sees Hibiki's unconscious form laying a few meters away as he passes out. 

Dammit. 

Jin's gonna be _so_ pissed. 

\- - - - -

It doesn't take that long for Jin to notice, though. He checks his phone, feeling like something is wrong - of course, there's no notifications... So he texts Ragna first. _[Everything alright, nii-san?]_

He gets back into the conversation with Saya, Tsubaki, Kagura and Makoto easily enough, shoving aside his concern - of course Ragna's fine, they've only been apart for maybe half an hour - and yet when another twenty minutes pass without an answer, he finds it more difficult to focus on the conversation. 

Tsubaki and Saya notice his distraction, and while they let him get away with it for a while, as they both know he's busy, it gets to the point where Saya stops the conversation. "Nii-san, is something the matter?"

Jin sighs. "... I don't know. It's probably nothing, but..." He shows Saya the text message - it hasn't even been marked as 'seen' yet - and shrugs. "I'm sure he's just napping, though."

Saya nods, smiling. "Probably. If you're worried, why not text Hibiki?" 

"I didn't want to bother him, but... Yes, you're right." Having confirmation that Ragna's just not looking at his phone will help - but just as he's going to open his conversation with Hibiki, a notification from the man in question pops up.

Jin freezes at the preview. _[I'm sorry Jin-sama...]_ He clicks in immediately to read the rest, and stands up before he's even done reading it. _[I'm sorry Jin-sama Hazama and Terumi came]_ The lack of proper punctuation tells Jin enough already.

Ragna's gone. 

"Saya, we need to go." 

Saya blinks up at him, confused at his sudden move. "Huh? Nii-san?"

Jin hisses, but not at Saya - he doesn't blame Hibiki, either. "Those damn snakes--" 

Saya's on her feet in an instant; Kagura gets up, too. "Then, Hibiki--"

"He texted me." Jin doesn't say 'he's alright' or anything, because being able to text doesn't mean much. A second text pops up before he can text Hibiki back to ask for more information. _[Ragna-san was taken they left an address I'm in the library]_

Jin relays the information to the others, already turning with Saya to go to the library. _Damn._ He'd gotten complacent - he hadn't thought Hazama and Terumi would be so bold with so many of their opponents here... It was Jin's mistake. He shouldn't have let Ragna go anywhere with just one guard. 

Saya grips his hand, yanking him from his thoughts. "Nii-san. They left an address, so they're after you, not him. They won't do anything at least until you're there to watch."

While that's not exactly a comforting thing to say, it _is_ most likely the truth. Jin nods. "... Yeah. They aren't the type to bother doing things that won't get a reaction." Ragna might be a little roughed up by the time they get there, but it shouldn't be anything major. Like Saya said, the twins would rather wait until they have an audience to inflict grievous harm. 

Yukianesa's voice hisses in his head; there's a burst of cold from the lock of her sheath, but Jin doesn't draw her, having no reason to do so right this second. _'That man is **yours!** '_

As if Jin doesn't already know that. 

Rising to the twin's bait is foolish, he knows, and yet he has no intentions of doing anything else. Just like Yukianesa said, Ragna belongs to _him._ Something inside him feels frozen, but he thinks nothing of it, heading for the library to plan their attack.

He doesn't notice the way the others exchange concerned looks behind his back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go even further off plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of warnings! TW for mild torture, mentions of past child abuse, kidnapping, poisoning and medical procedures including amputation.

Ragna wakes up to darkness. 

Thinking it's just early, he groans quietly and tries to shift... But moving is strangely difficult. It takes a few seconds for his brain to work through the fog - no... No, he's not just sleepy, this is actually--

He jolts, suddenly far more awake, but still can't move - the bite of something into his wrists makes him tense. It doesn't feel quite like metal, but it isn't leather, either... And it isn't dark because of the hour, but rather because he's blindfolded. There's a thin strip of cloth in his mouth, too, now that he's conscious enough to be aware of it. 

Shit.

He'd known there was the risk of something like this happening from the second he was back at the Kisaragi estate, but he hadn't really thought of himself as a target. He's not working for the family, having long-since disconnected from it, so he has no information. He has no money, either, for the same reasons. If they're trying to extort the next head-- no.

No, what if they're not after him, specifically? Jin's reaction, earlier... He'd made the mistake of showing even just a hint of protectiveness towards Ragna in front of those weird twins. 

Ragna's being used as bait - he's not the target. Jin is. 

_Shit._

It would be one thing if his kidnappers were just trying to get information from him - he's been out of the family for years, but you don't un-learn torture survival tactics, and he'd always been surprisingly good at resisting that sort of thing - but to be using him against Jin... He's not surprised anyone would do it, of course, but he feels guilty about being captured. If he'd just listened to Jin and at least armed himself...

"Oh, are you awake~?" That same taunting voice from the library reaches his ears again; Ragna tilts his head, annoyed at being asked a question when he can't speak to answer. It earns him a laugh. "Sorry, sorry! I guess it's hard to talk like that, right? Here, hold still." 

Ragna doesn't trust this man at all, for obvious reasons, but he couldn't exactly move even if he wanted to. Thankfully, he only feels the cloth loosen from his mouth, and he spits it aside immediately. 

"There, all better, right? No hard feelings I hope, Ragna-kun~"

Ragna scoffs. "I'd like you better if you took off the blindfold, too."

Hazama laughs again. Ragna finds it difficult to read him just from the sound, except for the fact that he's obviously a sadistic creep. "Oh, I don't know about that! It might be more merciful not to have to watch what'll happen to you if your precious little brother doesn't come running obediently." 

"You think he will?" Some part of Ragna is honestly curious, in perhaps a morbid way. It'd be smarter if Jin didn't, and of course Jin must know that - this is as obvious a trap as it gets, after all - so Ragna's genuinely wondering if Hazama thinks he'll come or not. 

"Oh~? You're doubting your own little brother? That's pretty harsh!" 

Ragna rolls his eyes behind the cloth. "No, you're the one doubting him. He's not an idiot, and this is obviously a trap." 

Hazama agrees, "Well, you're right about that, of course! But you shouldn't even call it a trap, it's way too obvious for that. It's more like..." He pauses to give a theatric, thoughtful hum, then continues, "An invitation, I guess? I'm mostly curious about something. I might not even kill you if he doesn't come, I'm feeling so generous!" 

"Hah? Should you be telling me this?" 

Hazama's laughter is quickly grating on Ragna's nerves. "It doesn't really matter if I do. It's not like you can contact him right now, and that knowledge doesn't help you any. Consider it a freebie, since you're behaving so well!"

"I'd rather you just take the blindfold off, if I'm getting rewards for good behaviour." 

"So sarcastic! It must run in your family. Jin-kun is like this too. But fine, if you insist. Just don't say I didn't warn you, m'kaaaay?" 

Ragna holds still again, feeling the blindfold drop away. It takes a few brief moments for his eyes to adjust to the bright light - he'd expected it to be dark in... Wherever this is - but when his vision is clear, he finds Hazama's golden eyes right in front of his face. "Morning, sleeping beauty!" 

Ragna ignores him, glancing up to see what he's being restrained by and clamping down on his instinctive fear when he sees it. _Ouroboros._ He's never seen it in person, but he'd heard about it. He was told it disappeared a long time ago, though... So how does this guy have it? 

"Ahh, I see you recognize her! Good eye~ That's Ouroboros! Your precious little brother got his hands on that frigid bitch Yukianesa recently, right? Are you mad about it?"

"Nope. You already knew that though. You already know a lot about me, don't you." He doesn't phrase it as a question because he already knows the answer. 

Hazama's expression suddenly shifts to a disgustingly creepy smile, sickle-sharp. "Oh, so you're not as dumb as you look, huh? Well, that's right, we know lots about you. But there's something I want to confirm, you see."

"I really don't care."

Hazama continues smiling, wide, unphased by Ragna's blasé attitude. "I figured. But it involves you, you know? And your precious little twerp of a brother." 

It's more the part about Jin that makes Ragna fall quieter. If Hazama's going to talk - obviously Ragna doesn't completely believe him, but still - it might be worth listening. "Obviously. You already said that." 

Hazama claps, sarcastic even as he beams. "Bonus points for paying attention!" Then that creepy smirk is back, though. Ragna hadn't missed it. "But see, here's the thing: you're Jin-kun's trigger. You've already realized that, haven't you?"

"... Trigger?" Probably safer to play dumb for now - not because he thinks Hazama will believe that, but he's honestly not sure he's thinking the same thing Hazama means. 

"Yeah, his trigger! You know, the thing that can make him go completely ballistic? He's always so calm and composed. Makes me wanna mess him up, y'know? I've never seen him get mad! Annoyed, yeah, but not mad. And I've definitely never seen that cute little face of his twisted in despair, either. Ahh, I wish I was there when you left! I heard he was inconsolable. Was he a crybaby? I heard he was. I'm really jealous that you got to see it! He's one of the only people I haven't been able to break. For a while I didn't know what made him tick. He's really smart~! But then he made a mistake. You already know what it was."

Keeping Ragna behind him a few days ago, when they'd first met, and protecting him from Hazama's knife. Of course he knows. 

"I knew about you before that, of course, and I considered going after you while you were on your own, but your father kept him from having anything to do with you, and then turned him against you. So he might not have cared. And you're not that interesting on your own, you know? But man, Jin-kun's just too cute, letting me see his weakness so easily. I wonder what he'll do. Will he kill me? Will he hold back so you don't have to watch anyone else die? Maybe he'll be so distracted making sure you're okay that I'll be able to beat him easily! Actually, I'm getting ahead of myself - first he's gotta get here and then past Terumi, of course." He spreads his arms wide, suddenly, stepping back and twirling on his foot, "But don't fear! He'll come for you. I gave him this address... And you're his weakness. He'll come. It's gonna be so great to use you to hurt him." He affects an apologetic expression, "It's nothing personal, mind you, Ragna-kun. You're just the means to an end. Don't hold it against me, okay?"

Ragna shrugs as much as he can in the chains. "Your information seems a little outdated, though."

Hazama looks openly surprised, but Ragna doubts the sincerity of it. "Oh? Oh~? How so? Tell me all about it." 

"Doesn't matter now, though. Guess we'll find out if you're right about him or not." 

Hazama pouts, and Ragna feels Ouroboros constrict around his throat a little, cutting off his breathing for a second, though it quickly lets go. "Gotta say, Ragna-kun, you're awful calm about this!"

"Yeah, well, not my first time getting kidnapped. Dunno how much you know about my father, but he had some pretty intense ideas of 'training'." And he'd been disappointed in the fact that Ragna had 'allowed' himself to get kidnapped in the first place, of course, even after Ragna had mostly freed himself. 

Jin and Saya had cried in relief and refused to sleep anywhere other than his side for a week afterwards. 

"Mm, yeah, I know. I told you Jin-kun's the same as you, didn't I? That father of yours had me kidnap him, too. He was exactly like you now, though! Totally unphased! Interesting, right? To think your father broke such a cute kid so easily? To the point where being kidnapped didn't even scare him? Man, gotta wonder what that kid went through! And all because you left, right? Haha! I'm surprised he doesn't hate you."

Of course Ragna already knows that - the way Jin is now... He knows that's his fault, more or less. Their father always would have curbed his clingy tendencies when he got older, but Ragna's departure must have hastened it and made it a lot more severe. Even so, that guilt isn't gonna be enough to do him in. "Yeah, me too." 

"Wooooah, you're a tough one to crack! Well, then, if this is too easy for you, let's try this, instead."

Hazama doesn't even move, but suddenly Ragna's head is in _searing_ pain. 

Focusing on anything is impossible - Ragna doesn't even have the breath to scream. He can feel the hot pulse of his blood in his body, and bites his lip hard enough to taste it, too. All of his nerves feel like they're on fire, body screaming at him to run like hell, but there's nowhere to go. It's honestly the most agony he's ever been in his whole damn life, enough that death sounds like a welcome escape-- 

And then it's over just as suddenly as it started. 

But no... No, that's not right. The pain is gone, but... Something feels _wrong._ Like there's... Too much in his mind, somehow. Something that doesn't belong. 

Hazama's grin widens to terrifying extremes. "Let's poke around in your brain a little, huh?" 

Oh. _That's_ it. Ouroboros.

He'd forgotten about all it could do.

"Right, right, let's get past this boring stuff... Let's see those fears of yours, huh? And what am I misunderstanding about our darling little Jin-kun?" 

Ragna keeps his mouth shut, but he knows it doesn't matter anymore - the ability to see and eat memories makes shutting his mouth pretty damn futile. He tries pushing mentally against Hazama as much as he can, but he knows it's useless. 

"Oh, you were afraid of ghosts? Haha! You were a cute kid too, huh? And wow, Jin-kun really was a crybaby! No wonder you were always so annoyed by him." After a moment, he whistles. Ragna already knows he doesn't want to hear whatever's coming next. "Wow, you really hated your siblings for a while there, huh? How they got to stay so innocent and clung to you so much."

He can't help his shudder at the reminder - it had been a dark, secret part of his past. In his frustration and hatred of their father, he'd grown to be viciously jealous of Saya and Jin. They'd never had to do anything dangerous, never had to hurt anyone, had always cried openly and never gotten punished for it... A million small things had piled up and turned Ragna resentful of them. 

He'd gotten past it in time, of course - he didn't _want_ his siblings to suffer like him - but there was a period of about a month there where he'd despised them for something that was completely not their fault. He'd been jealous and hateful and pushed them away, even as he hated having to make excuses to do so because he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt them. Not physically, anyway - that month had done a fine job of hurting them emotionally, he knew. He'd never explained his feelings at the time to them, obviously. 

"Woaaaah, that's some self-loathing you got going on! No wonder you can't bring yourself to get mad at him now, since it's all your fault he had to go through the same things as you did." 

Despite his mood and the situation, Ragna smirks, bitter. "And here you thought I wasn't that interesting."

Hazama laughs, "Right, right, sorry for underestimating you~ But anyway, since I'm here, lemme tell you it'd be a lot easier if you just gave in and slept with him. You don't trust him not to be plotting something, sure, that's smart! But you want to and he wants you to, so why not just enjoy it?" He pauses, then smiles again before tacking on, "Well, assuming you survive today, that is. We'll see how that goes!" 

Ragna decides to ignore that first half, knowing it's bait. "Guesso. But I gotta ask, what do you think Jin will do if he does come here?"

"Hm? Well, that's the most interesting part - I really don't know! He's hard to read and predict. That's what makes him so fun to play with~! But this is about you, you know? It's like free therapy! I get to tell you all your issues whether you want to hear them or not, and... Actually, I guess it's not really like therapy at all, 'cuz I'm not going to help you through them." 

"Didn't want or expect you to, thanks." 

"But! Don't think I didn't notice the way you avoided talking about your desire to fuck your little brother~"

Ragna attempts to shrug again, but the chains prevent much movement. "Didn't think you'd miss it. Just don't have anything to say about it."

"You're not even going to try to deny it?"

It isn't like he wants to admit it, but... He already knows that some part of himself _is_ interested in it. In Jin. "I mean, you're in my head, so that'd be pretty pointless." 

"That's true. But man, that level of guilt combined with the fact that you do wanna fuck him - don't know why you haven't just done it yet! Though I guess the way he reacted when you offered him that kiss didn't help, huh?"

"He was right, though. It was shitty of me to offer right then." 

"Well, yeah -- ah, are you gonna offer again? You should have kissed him after he got Yukianesa! You were relieved, right? Wasted chance, geez."

Ragna tips his head a little - not far, because of Ouroboros - just enough to look curious, even as his expression remains mostly bored. "You trying to make me react because he's my little brother or something?"

"You _do_ feel bad about that, though. You said it yourself: I'm inside your head. I can feel that sense of guilt, y'know? I'm just telling you it's useless. He wants it, you want it, may as well do it! I really don't care if you feel guilty about it or not: remember, I don't care about you at all. I'm only doing this to bug our precious little Jin-kun. I'm just killing time until he gets here. I really wanna know what he's gonna do, haha!"

Just as Hazama's laughing, there's a loud noise from... Upstairs, Ragna guesses - they must be in a basement or something, then - and then it's quiet again. Hazama's grin only widens, though. "Speak of the devil." 

Ragna won't bother questioning if that's Jin or not - it's either Jin himself or one of the others; who else would it be, at a time like this? "Huh. So he actually did come..."

Hazama looks away, but Ragna doesn't start squirming - he already knows the chains won't relent, and he doesn't exactly want to have them tighten. "Yup! He sure did. I wonder what he'll do from here." Those golden eyes are open again when he turns to face Ragna once more, smirking, "Any guesses?"

"Huh? I dunno. I haven't seen Jin in the field." He'd seen him training, but Jin had been in a really bad mood that day for whatever reason, so Ragna has no idea what he'll do this time. He doesn't even know what kind of mood Jin is in. Besides, Hazama had said he'd have to go through Terumi first...

Things are quiet for a while. Ragna strains his ears, but after that first loud noise, he hasn't been able to hear anything - did they blow open a hole in the wall or something...? 

Hazama eventually rolls his shoulder, lazy, and looks at Ragna again. "Well, anyway, while we're waiting, why don't we place bets?"

"... Doubt you'd pay up if you lost."

Hazama laughs. "Good point! Then let's just guess. I think he'll kill me. Again."

"I think so, too, though." 

"Oh, that's no good then. Hm. You really think he'll murder someone in front of you?"

Ragna instinctively tries to shrug again, only to huff in mild annoyance at the restraints. "I don't think he cares if I'm watching or not. You seem to think he's more considerate of me than he is." 

Hazama raises a brow - even with his eyes closed, he manages to look surprised. Not genuine, Ragna assumes, but still. "Hm? No way, isn't he being tooooootally considerate of you? He hasn't done anything violent in front of you - well, not on purpose - and he's been keeping you out of the conversations that you don't want to hear; he hasn't even chained you up or anything!"

That last one makes Ragna scoff. "Chain me up? The hell would he do that for?"

"Because he wants to keep you, of course!" 

Ragna had figured it was more like Jin wanted him to stay, but he supposes the phrase 'keeping him' might not be wrong, either. He really isn't sure, anymore. "Maybe. But he's gotta know I'd only leave again if he pulled that kind of shit." And maybe not peacefully, this time; no, Ragna doesn't want to fight Jin or Saya, but that doesn't mean that he'll let them get away with literally anything. 

"Hmm... You sound pretty confident about that! But if he did a good job of it, you wouldn't be able to leave, right?"

Ragna tilts his head in silent acknowledgement, but he's honestly not worried about anything like that. Jin may have stayed with the family, but even he wouldn't pull something like that. 

... Right? 

No, of course he wouldn't. Ragna wouldn't let him, besides. 

Hazama only hums and continues, though. "You're probably right. I don't think he'd really do something like that. Or, well, I used to think that way! But who knows what kinds of things Yukianesa will try to get him to do, huh?" Before Ragna can really think about that too much, though, Hazama grumbles. "He's sure taking his sweet time though, huh? I'm getting bored. Maybe I'll go join them."

Ragna feels that same searing, all-consuming pain in his head again, this time choking on the suddenness of it. _Shit,_ is that ever not pleasant. 

"Sorry, sorry! Can't help it. But I'm out of your head now, aren't you happy?"

Ragna's panting despite himself, but forces himself to snicker and nod. "A little, yeah." There's no point in lying about that; it'd be obvious even if he didn't agree. 

"Don't worry! Your knight in... Probably black, actually, is coming to save you, I'm sure~!" 

Ragna sighs, but decides not to tempt fate and just falls quiet again. 

It doesn't take much longer from there - the door to the room is suddenly blown open, and Ragna closes his eyes, wishing he could shield himself from it a little. 

Before he can say anything, there's a sudden, sharp pain in his hand, as if he's been stabbed - no, bitten. He glances down at it, confused, and freezes. Ouroboros, with green fangs.

That's gotta be poison. 

Jin and Hazama are already fighting by the time Ragna looks up again. He sees something flicker out of the corner of his eye, though - Ouroboros unwinds itself from him to go join Hazama in battle, and Ragna immediately feels a hand on his side. He almost instinctively lashes out, but Hibiki's voice reaches him first, "I'm sorry, Ragna-san."

"Huh?" Oh, for not being able to protect him. "No, it's alright, don't worry about it..." But his arm already feels numb - trusting in Hibiki's training to keep calm, he asks, "Got any antivenom on you?" Hibiki raises a brow, glancing down over Ragna, who lifts his hand as best he can to draw Hibiki's attention to it. "Pretty sure I got poisoned. This arm's already mostly numb."

Hibiki shakes his head, looking... More grim than Ragna expected. "I do, but not for Ouroboros." He presses something near his ear - must be a concealed communicator - and speaks in rapid-fire Chinese to someone. Probably Litchi. 

Ragna turns his attention to Jin and Hazama. Jin seems to be winning, which is good, but... His expression is _terrifying._

Rather than any of Hazama's guesses, Jin looks completely cold; there are wounds on him, but he's ignoring them, not holding back in the slightest even as his expression doesn't shift. 

Hazama's laughing even so. "Haha! I knew you'd be mad, but I didn't think you'd let that bitch take over so much!"

Jin doesn't answer, just keeps fighting; the room grows colder and colder, but Ragna's not sure how much of that is Yukinaesa versus the poison spreading up his arm. 

Hibiki nudges at him, sudden. "Let's get out of here."

"Huh? But, Jin--"

"Jin-san asked me to ensure your safety, and you're going to need to see Litchi sooner rather than later if you want to survive this poison. He'll be fine. Kagura-sama is coming in a moment, as well." Ragna opens his mouth to protest further, but Hibiki continues, sharper, "You're a distraction right now, and nothing more. You can't help him, and staying is only making him worry." 

That's a brutal thing to say, but... He's not wrong. Ragna sighs. "... You're right. Sorry." Keeping his poisoned arm down to try and slow the spread as much as possible, Ragna follows Hibiki closely through the warehouse; easier said than done, because Hibiki is damn fast, but Ragna doesn't complain and just does his best to keep up. Hibiki always waits if he falls too far behind, at least, which is helpful.

They make it outside. Saya and Litchi are there immediately, pulling Ragna over out of the direct path to the building. His head is starting to spin, but he doesn't say anything, just pulls his sleeve up when Saya gestures for him to. Litchi sticks him with a needle without any further warning, and Ragna immediately feels nauseous and scrambles to lean away before puking - whatever it is, it's potent, at the very least. 

But watching Litchi's face once he's done heaving, he's not sure it's _enough._

Jin and Kagura emerge from the building a few minutes later - Jin is covered in blood and viscera, and Ragna's suddenly _very_ glad he didn't stay to watch. Kagura looks concerned, too, but quickly breaks away from Jin to speak to Hibiki. 

Jin still has that cold look on his face, even as he approaches Ragna. "Nii-san."

Ragna can't even bring himself to respond anymore, head swimming and stomach roiling. Jin watches him for a second, then looks over at Litchi - Ragna can't bring himself to turn his head to see whatever she does, but Jin only nods. "Alright, then. Gag him."

Ragna wants to protest - he still feels like puking, at least let him have that much - but still can't talk, so he settles for squirming as a length of cloth is held in front of his mouth. 

Jin grabs his jaw, abrupt. "Nii-san, open your mouth or you'll die." 

Well, if those are his only two options... Ragna's not sure why that's the case, but he's too delirious now to really ask or do anything other than obey. Some part of him still thinks it's a bad idea, but the cloth is tied securely behind his head. 

Saya's hand covers his eyes. "Nii-sama, we love you, alright?"

He's not sure why she's telling him that, but he nods, somewhat dizzy, anyway. 

His arm suddenly feels _exceptionally_ cold.

Before he can even register what happened, he's chomping down on the cloth in his mouth, hard enough for the fabric to tear. He's not sure why - right now, nothing hurts.

At least not that he _feels._

Another needle, this time in the other arm - Ragna's not sure why he needs two, but he knows he hates the feeling of that medicine. Saya's grip is tight over his eyes, too, holding his head back, voice calm in his ear. "Breathe, nii-sama, just breathe."

Jin says something to Litchi in Chinese - Ragna doesn't catch a word of it, but it sounds almost like they're arguing for a moment. It's over quickly, though; Litchi sighs, defeated, and then Ragna feels Jin's cool fingers on his forehead. Despite everything, he tilts his head into that touch, confused but feverish and relishing in the cold, even though he can't see Jin's expression.

"Nii-san..." 

He can't talk, but he opens his eyes, only to see Saya's palms, and makes a quiet noise of complaint. 

Saya hesitates, but Jin's voice comes again, "It's alright. He can look at me." 

Saya's hands lift away, and Ragna finds Jin closer than expected, his hands brushing Ragna's bangs out of his face, gentle and cool. "Are you alright?"

What kind of question is that? Ragna shivers, but manages to shrug. He doesn't know whether he's alright or not - his head is still swimming, but it doesn't feel any _worse_ than before, at least. 

"Do you want to throw up again?"

Ragna nods.

Jin and Litchi shuffle for a moment - the gesture strikes Ragna as odd, but he's not sure why. Then Jin's hands are sliding back through his hair, and it's such a good feeling that Ragna closes his eyes and leans his head against Jin's arm for a moment. Jin smiles at him. "Just a minute, nii-san. I can play with your hair all you want once I untie this."

Ragna honestly doesn't even care that Jin is disgustingly messy right now - those hands on him feel amazing, and in his delirium he has no problem being as demanding as he can without being able to speak. Unfortunately, the second he's untied, he leans over again to keep heaving; he's not sure if it's the poison or the antidote that's making him sick, but... Actually, the more he throws up, the better he begins to feel. He still feels weak and feverish, but he tries to speak and manages one word: "J-Jin." 

Jin's hands stroke through his hair, apparently unconcerned with Ragna's vomiting. "I'm here, nii-san." 

Something catches in the corner of Ragna's vision - it takes a second for his eyes to focus on it even when he looks that way. Ice...? He tilts his head back to try and follow it up - why did Jin freeze something right there? - but Jin suddenly pulls his hair, forcing him to stop. His voice comes quickly, soothing, "Don't move so much, nii-san. You'll make it worse. In fact, you should really lay down." 

"S-sorry..."

"It's alright."

Ragna shakes his head just a little bit. Talking is still hard, though, so he goes to raise his arm to gesture at the warehouse in front of them, meaning for all of that.

Something doesn't feel right, though.

Litchi grips his shoulder tighter, but her voice is calm. "Ragna-san, didn't your brother just ask you to stop moving so much?"

He's still feeling groggy and dazed, but... Something about this isn't adding up. He shivers; not because he's cold, but because he gets the feeling he's being lied to, somehow.

Jin's hands suddenly feel more controlling than comforting, though the pressure of his grip hasn't changed at all.

"H-hey, Jin..."

"Yes, nii-san?" He sounds calm, completely normal - nothing wrong there, since he has excellent control of his emotions for obvious reasons, but...

"... What happened?" 

Jin still sounds calm, if a little bit curious. "Which part?" 

His hands twitch, though, ever so slight.

Ragna has to swallow, feeling nauseous all over again, but this time in fear. "... I... Jin."

Jin seems to sense his rising panic, because he leans closer and kisses Ragna's forehead. "... Just keep breathing, okay? We've got you, it's alright. Lay down if you can." 

The words barely register, though. Ragna has too many questions. Why is Litchi holding his shoulder instead of his elbow? Why didn't he see his hand move out of his peripheral vision? If she's holding his shoulder, he should have seen his hand-- why is his shoulder so cold--

Jin's hands grip much tighter in his hair all of a sudden. "Nii-san, listen to me. _Breathe."_

Ragna feels like he's choking on it when he obeys. _"Jin."_ He sounds hysterical even to his own ears, but he can't bring himself to care about that right now. "Jin, I... You..."

"Shh... You'll be alright. Just breathe. Look at me." 

Ragna forces himself to meet Jin's gaze - seeing Jin's calm expression helps, marginally, and focusing on those fingers carding through his hair does, too. He still feels dizzy and confused, and disgustingly nauseous, but... Something clicks. 

He's being distracted. 

Part of him is screaming at him to just stop thinking, to trust Jin's words and obey him, but... It's too hard to ignore the truth once he's aware of it. This sort of upbringing means that even when he's on the verge of passing out, even when he's dazed and disoriented, he knows it. 

He's in shock. 

That's why Jin is telling him to lay down. 

Yet somehow, it feels like it wasn't the poison that did it. Still... Still, the second he's aware of it, he feels even more lightheaded and nauseous, and moves to lay down, realizing now that Jin needs him to cooperate that much, at least. Jin immediately moves with him, sitting next to his side and continuing to stroke through his hair. "Good... That's good, nii-san, thank you." 

But if it wasn't the poison... Ragna feels too confused to think about it, but some part of him knows it must have been something else. He just can't focus long enough to think of what it is. Jin's hands feel nice... 

An oxygen mask is slipped over his face - despite his nausea, Ragna accepts it readily. He's already forgotten why, though. Why is he so dizzy...? 

Jin murmurs something to Litchi in Chinese again. At least Ragna's pretty sure it's Chinese. Then again, they're hard to hear, somehow, despite being so close... Ahh, staying awake is too much effort.

Ragna closes his eyes.

Jin glances down at him, then up to Saya with a sigh. "I thought he'd never pass out. Let's get to work, then."

Ragna's lucky Jin got Yukianesa when he did - without her, Ragna would surely be bleeding out from the shoulder right now. It's only the ice over the wound that's preventing anything worse from happening. Litchi looks concerned from Jin's side again. "Are you sure about this...?"

"I know you don't approve, Litchi, but we can't give him back his own arm while it's poisoned like that. I'm sure he'll pull through it, and then he won't be able to go anywhere for a long time, so you can still study it. I don't see a better option right now."

Litchi looks to Saya, but Saya only nods in return. "I agree. Please, Litchi."

There's another quick pause, but then Litchi nods, resigned. "Alright. Let's work quickly, then - though if you're right and it accepts him, hopefully we won't have much to do. Ready?"

Jin nods, prepared to move the ice the second Litchi is in position. The Azure Grimoire... Ragna won't be happy about it, but there's not much else to be done, assuming he wants to keep his right arm. 

Besides... Jin's not _mad_ at Ragna for this - logically speaking, Jin knows that he shouldn't have underestimated Hazama and Terumi's willingness to attack even with so many potential enemies near them - but at the same time, he's still annoyed. He knows Ragna didn't _let_ the twins kidnap him, but... Yukianesa's voice is telling him to make sure it doesn't happen again, because Ragna belongs to _Jin_ and nobody else. 

This is one way to protect Ragna. Twisted, yes, but effective, and that's Jin's only concern. 

Litchi holds the Grimoire close, and Jin removes the ice from Ragna's shoulder. Blood gushes from the wound, no longer held back, but then the Grimoire is morphing, adapting its shape - it's only a few seconds before it attaches itself to Ragna's shoulder, looking more parasitic than anything for another few seconds until it settles down, taking on a better, more human shape. 

Jin sighs in relief. "Good." Now it's just a matter of waiting - Ragna didn't lose enough blood to die, but he'll need transfusions as soon as they get back. First, though... Jin gestures for Litchi and Saya to help him, stripping Ragna out of his clothes in quick motions. 

Thankfully, there don't seem to be any more wounds; Saya looks relieved, and they re-dress Ragna right away. From there it's a simple matter to drag him back over to the van - Jin waves Litchi's concern for himself off, promising that he'll be fine until they get back home - and sits in the back with Saya and an unconscious Ragna. Tsubaki, Makoto and Litchi sit in the middle row, looking back at Jin, concerned, until he manages to smile at them. Kagura and Hibiki settle up front to drive.

Everyone is quiet on the way back. 

Everyone, that is, except for Yukianesa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter is inspired by one of Ragna's comments in-game about how he 'can't stay close to people for long' because his arm will start devouring souls. It was never really expanded on in-game (as far as I remember), but it's a little bit relevant here. That's not the only detail I've changed about it, but I won't get into such specifics right here.

It takes three days for Ragna to regain consciousness. 

In that time, Jin is irritable and refuses any meetings; Litchi insists on treating him the second they're back, which Jin allows mostly because he doesn't want to leave Ragna's side, even though he's in good hands with Litchi. As such, Saya stays, too, even when her coughing isn't that bad. Tsubaki and the others all come and go as well - Jin has already said they can stay as long as they like - and Hibiki and Kagura are also treated and quickly allowed to leave, but overall things are quiet. 

Tsubaki and Kagura always ensure that Jin and Saya eat, at the very least, and Litchi monitors Ragna's vitals constantly; she isn't surprised that he's sleeping so long, though. That was quite the trauma his body had gone through, even though he'd immediately gone into shock.

At least the Grimoire will help him recover. 

And sure enough, it does. 

Ragna wakes up in the middle of the night, dazed and confused. _Where the hell is this...?_

His memories return to him slowly, but when he remembers where he last woke up, he jerks, sudden, in an attempt to move. 

Something settles further onto his chest with a slight groan - no, some _one_ \-- 

Jin's eyes blink slowly up at him, clearly having been woken by the sudden movement. "Oh... Nii-san." Then, realizing, Jin sits up, instead, immediately bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. "Nii-san, you're awake!"

Relieved that it's only Jin, Ragna nods. "Yeah... How long have I been out?"

Jin glances over to the clock on the nightstand. "Three days - well, seventy four hours to be precise. How do you feel?"

"Groggy. And thirsty. What happened...?" He remembers being kidnapped, and talking with Hazama... The pain he'd been in with Ouroboros... And being rescued, somewhat... The poison... And a vague memory of being cold. 

Jin doesn't answer him immediately, though. Ragna looks at him, confused, and tries to remember - did he do or say anything weird or something...? 

No - no, it's... Something about the cold and the poison, isn't it? Ragna suddenly feels sick again as he mentally questions why he was unconscious for so long. Three days is an awful long time to recover from poisoning... And then he remembers going into shock. 

What had caused it? Nothing hurts right now, so... 

"Jin," he says, firmer this time, trying to sound more confident than he feels, "talk to me."

"... You won't be happy about it. But it was necessary."

"What was?" The fact that Jin's hesitating to tell him in the first place honestly freaks him out - there shouldn't be much that Jin's unwilling to say, with an upbringing like his. Sure, he said Ragna would be mad, but... If it was something necessary, then... Even if he doesn't like it, if it was to save his life and nobody died - Ragna's not going to count the twins - then he doesn't think he'll be able to stay that mad. 

Jin only grabs his hand, though. For a second, Ragna doesn't understand - it's not like he's surprised by Jin's affectionate gestures anymore, but is he really this reluctant to talk? Only to glance down at their hands. 

Ragna's own is black, starkly so, against Jin's pale skin, even with only the moonlight to see. 

Ragna shudders, instinctive dread running through him. "... What happened?"

Jin sighs. "The poison would have kept spreading, nii-san. Trust me, it would have been an agonizing death. So we, ah..."

 _Amputated it,_ Ragna's brain fills in even as Jin trails off. That makes him feel nauseous all over again. "Then... That cold..."

Jin flicks his head towards the wall - Ragna follows the gesture, turning his head to see Yukianesa leaned there. 

Jin cut his goddamn arm off. 

He feels sick, ready to throw up again, but forces himself to stay as calm as possible. Jin had said that the poison was spreading, and Ragna _does_ remember how it had felt to be poisoned, so he figures Jin is telling the truth... It's just that, more than that, Jin had done it so _easily._ Ragna doesn't remember everything clearly, but he does remember being gagged - so he wouldn't bite through his own tongue by accident, he realizes now - and then that flash of cold. 

Then again, he knows he shouldn't be surprised. Jin has been raised his whole life to do whatever he needed to do without hesitation. It's just... Realizing that Jin can do something like dismember someone without a second of thought is _terrifying._

"... Alright." But he still feels unsettled, now curious as to why, exactly, his arm is black. Or, not his arm. If it's a prosthetic, why is it black? But no, he can tell it isn't - he'd felt Jin's weight on that arm before he'd moved, and even now feels Jin's hand in his. He frees his hand - Jin looks immediately more concerned, but Ragna just lifts it between them and curls and uncurls his fingers. Sure, prosthetics are advanced as hell, now, but... To be able to control it so smoothly? And again, it wouldn't be black if it was a prosthetic, so... "What's this, then?"

"That's the part you won't like." 

"Huh?" What, so the uninformed amputation wasn't the part he was supposed to be upset about? Ragna feels nauseous and anxious all over again. "... Jin." 

"We're working on removing the poison from your arm," Jin says, instead, looking obstinately away from Ragna, "so this should only be temporary." 

_"Jin."_

"... It's what we call the Azure Grimoire. It's difficult to explain, and there's also a lot we don't know about it. Litchi was studying it - will continue to do so, if you let her." 

"Grimoire...? Does it have anything to do with our father?" It certainly _sounds_ like something a mage would have. 

"You could say that. Our father was researching it as well. It was given to him to study, though apparently it's only a prototype. He was helping to improve it, I believe." 

None of that sounds particularly awful. Ragna still feels uneasy. "Okay, so... What's it do?" 

"... That would be the problem. It... Well. First, let me tell you very briefly what it is - it's a high-density mass of seithr." Jin looks at Ragna again, apparently sensing that he's about to panic, "Ah, but don't worry, the seithr itself is harmless; it isn't in gaseous form, so it isn't like you can inhale it."

"Pretty sure the fact that it's attached to my arm makes the form less important!" 

"It's fine, nii-san, really. Remember how I said the twins aren't real humans? Their whole bodies are more advanced forms of this."

Ragna's not particularly comforted by that thought. "So you're telling me I have something that sounds like the black beast attached to my shoulder and I shouldn't be concerned."

Jin looks away again. "I didn't say you shouldn't be concerned, nii-san; in fact, you really _should_ be. I'm still getting to the bad part."

Ragna isn't sure he wants to know, in that case, but... He has to. Even if he hates it, he needs to know what it can do. "Alright..."

"As with many things father was involved in--" Ragna opens his mouth to tell Jin to hurry up, but Jin only squeezes his hand hard enough to silence him and continues, "-- this can be used as a weapon. Unfortunately, it actually _requires_ you to do so every once in a while. But," Jin quickly adds, "it's not a huge deal. You don't have to kill anyone or anything, just... Scratch some people up a little bit, sometimes." 

Ragna balks. "So basically you attached a living weapon to my shoulder."

Jin winces. "... More or less." 

That nausea is back in full force, but along with it comes anger, this time. On what planet did Jin think Ragna would agree to this?! "Jin, you--"

Jin shakes his head, sudden, interrupting. "I know! I know, I know, I'm sorry! I panicked. I know that sounds unbelievable, but even I can panic sometimes, you know? I didn't... Nii-san, you were dying in front of me, it was the only option we had ready. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I couldn't just let you die."

Ragna's surprised by the outpouring of emotion - Jin... Genuinely seems distressed. Either he's acting really, _really_ damn convincingly, or... He really did panic. 

Ragna's anger deflates a little. He still doesn't like the situation, and he has more questions that he probably doesn't want answered, but... He raises his left arm to reach over and touch Jin on the shoulder. "... Hey, c'mon, look at me?"

Jin turns even further away, but Ragna just massages at his shoulder for a few seconds until he gives in. He still doesn't quite meet Ragna's eyes, but at least Ragna can see his face, and see how there's just the faintest shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes. 

Ragna pulls him closer. Jin resists for a moment, but when Ragna just waits a second and tries again, Jin sighs and allows himself to be tugged in. "I'm sorry, nii-san..." 

Unsure of how true that is, Ragna nods nevertheless. "I know." He doesn't, not at all - even tears aren't hard to fake - but he at least wants to believe that Jin's telling the truth about it being the only option. To turn the conversation a bit, he sighs, laying back down and tugging Jin down with him. "So you said you're working on getting the poison out of my arm?"

"Mhm... That's right. Litchi's doing her best with both Ars and more traditional medicines, but so far we haven't been able to remove it."

"I assume you've got it in some tank or something to prevent the tissue from..." Rotting, but that's gross to think about and even moreso to say. Jin nods again anyway. "Alright. So, uh... Other than the whole 'needing to leech energy from people every once in a while' bit, anything I should know about this in the meantime?" 

"Nothing you want or need to hear, except that it can change forms to some degree, presumably based on your will. Normally it should act however you 'direct' it to; you're thinking of it as your arm right now, subconsciously, so it's 'your arm'. I already said it can be used as a weapon, but I'm sure you don't want to use it that way, and honestly, I don't want you to, either."

"Why not?"

Jin hesitates a moment before answering. "If I said it was for your mental health, since you dislike violence, would you accept that?"

"... I don't want to hear the truth, huh?" 

Jin nods against his chest. 

Ragna remains quiet for a few seconds after that. What else could Jin say to make this any worse? There's already a living weapon attached to his arm that's going to demand he injure people at some point or another. If there's something worse than that, does he really want to know? "... Is it something I _should_ know?"

"... Yes, but it doesn't have to be right now. We have at least a few weeks before it'll become relevant. It's nothing that will make you hurt anyone, nii-san, I promise that much." 

With that confirmed for him - though of course Jin could still be lying, even with that so-called promise, though for some reason Ragna _does_ believe him - Ragna decides that he's heard enough for right now and nods in acceptance. "Fine, then. Tell me when it gets important." 

"I hope it won't," Jin says, then sighs and gently starts to pull away. "Anyway, I should go tell Saya and Litchi that you're awake. Get some more rest, nii-san." Ragna clutches at Jin's hip, instead. Jin blinks down at him, curious, but obviously not alarmed despite it being the Azure arm gripping him. "Nii-san?"

"Just text them." 

"Are you alri-" Jin cuts himself off with a quick shake of his head and a scoff. "Stupid question. I'm sure you're overwhelmed, and you really should sleep. I can come back in--" 

"Stay."

Jin's eyes narrow the slightest bit at that, but Ragna meets his gaze, level. It isn't exactly much of a staring contest, and Jin sighs before turning to reach for the nightstand, pulling his phone off the charger before settling back down, snuggling into Ragna's side. "Fine, then." 

Honestly, Jin doesn't know why Ragna's being so insistent - sure, some of it is probably a quiet fear of all that happened, but Jin's the one who cut his arm off in the first place. Shouldn't Ragna be afraid of Jin just as much as the arm? And yet here Ragna is, demanding that he stay. Maybe it's just a matter of seeking comfort, but why from Jin of all people...? Regardless of the reason, he texts Saya and Litchi that Ragna's awake. 

Once the text is sent, Jin tilts his head back up to look at Ragna's expression. "... So why am I staying?"

"You've been here the whole time I was unconscious, right?" Jin sees no point in lying about that, and nods, remaining quiet. "Then why do you object to staying a little longer?"

"... Because I don't know what you're thinking, nii-san. Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"You already said you didn't have any other options. Or were you lying?" 

"I wasn't." Well, they _could_ have just stitched his shoulder up and told him tough luck, but Jin wasn't about to do that for various reasons. "But still, I cut your arm off without hesitation and attached what's basically a sentient weapon to you in its place. I'd understand if you didn't exactly want to talk to me right now." 

"Guess that'd make sense, yeah. Do you still want me to be mad at you?"

"... A little bit, because it'll still be easier for me - us - if you are, but..." 

Ragna sighs. "Then shouldn't you be happy that I'm mostly not?" He can't pretend he's completely fine with all of this, but... He still cares about his siblings, obviously. 

"I am," Jin agrees, but continues, "But I don't understand it." 

"And that bothers you?"

Ah, so that's how Ragna wants to play it, is it? "That depends on your definition of 'bother'. I'm confused, but I'm not intending on complaining. Of course I want to be near you as much as I can be until you leave, nii-san, I just--"

"Then shut up and stay with me." 

It sounds easy when he says it like that. Jin sighs, but... Whatever. If Ragna wants him to stay for whatever reason, then he supposes he can do so. "... Fine." 

"Good. For someone who wants to spend time with me, you sure fuss a lot about the details." Before Jin can do more than huff at him for that, though, Ragna continues. "Have you at least been eating and sleeping properly?"

"Of course I have. Everyone else has been coming and going as well, so it isn't like they'd let me forget about things like that." Seeming to remember something, Jin tilts his head, "Which reminds me, you probably feel pretty disgusting. Do you want to have a shower? I can go get you something to eat. I promise I'll come back." 

Ragna hadn't really been focused that much on it, and it's honestly not that bad - someone must have been taking at least decent care of him while he was unconscious - but he nods nevertheless. He still wants to keep Jin close, for various reasons, but it's not like he takes long to shower. "Yeah, I should probably eat, huh?" He doesn't feel particularly hungry, but he knows that's probably just because of whatever medicine or Ars they've had him on. It'd still be a good idea to eat, he's sure. 

Jin nods against his shoulder in confirmation. "You might not feel hungry, but you'll need the nutrition. Anything you hate in terms of food?"

"Nah, I'm not picky." But he doesn't particularly want to let Jin up just yet, either - at least, not until he asks one more question for now. "Hey, Jin... Are you alright?"

He feels Jin shift, tilting his head back to look up again, and Ragna glances down to meet his gaze, unflinching. He's not terribly surprised when Jin looks somewhat confused, though. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who got poisoned and had my arm replaced with a living weapon. Why would _you_ possibly be worried about _me?"_

"Because... Hazama, back there," Jin's expression immediately goes cold, and Ragna finds himself stroking his hand up and down Jin's back to try and calm him, "when you were fighting him, he said you let Yukianesa possess you. You shouldn't do that... So I'm asking if you're really alright." 

Jin's expression relaxes slightly, but he sighs. "... That might depend on how you define 'alright', but I'm fine. I'm not in any danger of losing control to her right now, if that's what you mean. In fact, right now she's quieter than she's been in days."

"Because I'm awake?"

Jin nods. "Yes. I was worried, which makes it easier for her to try and worm her way in to the negative thoughts to take control, but since now I'm relieved, it's harder for her." Actually, she isn't nearly as bad as he's probably making her sound, but it _is_ true that it's easier to ignore her at the moment. 

"I see..." Ragna hugs him closer for a few seconds, waiting until he feels Jin start to shift, uncomfortable under the attention - or at least acting like it - before softening his grip again. "How about physically?"

Jin hums, smirk evident in his tone even without Ragna seeing it, "You can check me over as thoroughly as you like, nii-san." 

Ragna only rolls his eyes, though - well, Litchi would have checked him over, right? So he must be fine, especially if he's feeling well enough to tease. But he doesn't comment on it, because after talking with Hazama and realizing - or perhaps remembering - how awful he is, how he might actually be interested in sleeping with his own little brother, how if Jin pushed his luck, Ragna might not stop him... Instead of thinking about that, Ragna presses his lips to Jin's forehead, earning a quiet noise of surprise, but turns the conversation back to a more serious direction. "Before I let you up... Promise me something?"

"I doubt I can do that, nii-san, but I'll at least hear you out."

Ragna supposes he can't really argue with that, but sighs anyway. "Just... Promise me you'll try to resist her as much as you can. And even if I can't help you much, I still wanna know when you're having any trouble with her, so don't hide that kind of thing from me." He knows he can't ask Jin to tell him everything all the time, but about this? Maybe that much is alright. He hopes so, at least. 

Jin surprises him, though, by snickering, quiet, before answering. "That's two things, nii-san." 

Ragna grins a little despite himself. "Then promise me two things."

"Hm... You're getting awfully demanding, nii-san," Jin says, tone playful so Ragna knows he's only teasing. "You're not the boss of me, you know."

"I know. But I'm still your older brother, so you should at least pretend you'll listen, right?"

"Alright. Then I promise I'll at least try, nii-san. I was always intending on resisting her, but if you want me to let you know if that's hard, then... I guess I can try." Whether it's a lie or not, though... Well, that's up for Ragna to figure out, more or less. Jin doesn't like admitting a genuine weakness for obvious reasons, so he's more likely to not say anything if he's actually suffering, especially if he can make Ragna worry about him more by lying and saying he is having trouble when he isn't. 

But, well, that information about Yukianesa being easier to ignore when he's feeling positive emotions _is_ true. She feeds on his negativity and tries to make it worse. So theoretically, as long as Jin remains in a somewhat good mood, everything should be fine. 

Too bad there's no way Ragna can keep him in a good mood. 

Ragna only nods, though. "Thanks. That's all I can ask, I guess. I'll let you go, then." 

Jin, despite his possessive thoughts, remains quiet when Ragna lets go of him, sitting up and stretching before sliding off the edge of the bed. "I'll be back soon. If I'm not back when you're out, I'll return soon enough, it's probably just taking a while to cook." Of course he'll make sure Litchi is here before he really goes to the kitchen, not wanting to leave Ragna alone. Not that the twins are likely to come back for a while, assuming they're still being recreated... Unless they already had backup bodies waiting, if Relius knew what they were going to get up to... 

Feeling a tad more paranoid now, Jin ends up standing outside the door for a minute and simply texts one of their chefs to start cooking something with steak in it. He waits until Litchi shows up, too, but considering he'd actually asked Saya to leave them alone this time, he doesn't expect her to come. Litchi understands with a glance that Jin only expects her to keep an eye out for anything and give Ragna a checkup when he's out of the shower, and then Jin's off to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Ragna steps under the spray, wondering whether Jin's actually gone or not. After all, if he's barely left Ragna's side for a little over three days, there's gotta be a reason for that, right? Probably more than one, knowing Jin.

Hazama's words from earlier return to Ragna's mind unbidden: _He hasn't even chained you up yet!_

Ragna glances at his arm. A chain, huh... 

Well, if that's what Jin intended this to be, it's certainly effective. Ragna obviously won't leave while this thing is attached to him - he doesn't exactly want to hurt anyone by accident, and though he doesn't want to hurt anyone here, either, at least everyone here can defend themselves. So... He can't bring himself to leave. Plus if he's being used against Jin as a hostage or something, wouldn't it be safer to stay anyway? Then again, if the twins - or Hazama, at least - never lose interest in using him to get to Jin, then he can never leave again anyway. Hazama had said he wasn't interested in Ragna personally, but Jin had clearly been affected by his kidnapping... 

Fuck. 

Ragna tenses up despite himself - he's trapped here now, isn't he? He hadn't been thinking of it, had been too busy freaking out about the fact that there's a weapon attached to him... How is he supposed to leave? The arm is obviously one problem, but the twins are another, and what happens if Hibiki or Makoto or Tsubaki or whoever decide that Ragna can't be trusted to leave again? 

He's been so focused on Jin's test that he didn't even realize the noose was tightening around his neck. 

If he tried running again... Even if Jin could stop his allies from going after Ragna - which, would he even? He might not, depending on how Ragna left - there was obviously no way he'd be able to prevent Hazama and/or Terumi from pursuing, especially now that they have confirmation that Ragna is Jin's 'trigger'... 

Even with the realization, though... Ragna forces himself to remain calm, thinking about it. He might not be able to run right now, but once everything dies down - when Jin's friends leave, at least - then it'll get easier. Hazama and Terumi are the biggest problems right now. Even the arm isn't as concerning, in the immediate sense - right now it seems to be behaving just fine, and Jin might have been lying about the necessity of hurting people in order to keep Ragna from fleeing, since he doesn't feel any sort of urge to do so at the moment. He'll monitor it, obviously, and he'll have to keep an eye on his emotions just in case it has an effect there, but right now he has no evidence that anything Jin said is true. 

In fact, is it even a weapon? It could just be a super-advanced prosthetic, Jin could absolutely be lying. With that thought in mind, he glances a little above his elbow where the cut was made. It looks... Pretty fused to his skin. So maybe it really isn't a prosthetic. He sees no way to remove it, at least - aside from slicing it off again - so he's willing to believe that it's at least something else. That doesn't mean it's a weapon, though. 

He turns to punch into the air, not wanting to hit anything and make a loud noise or anything, since there's probably someone in the bedroom. Almost nothing happens, but... There's a slightly strange feeling, and the arm almost seems to twitch of its own volition. 

Jin had said it acted however he thought it should, right? So, because he's still thinking of it as his hand, and not a weapon... Or maybe it'd react to his instincts more? If he was in danger, might it respond more? He obviously doesn't want to test that theory, but if he can act like he's actually in a fight, not just throwing a random, half-assed punch... Ragna shifts his stance and changes his attitude. 

This time there's a reaction. 

A strong enough one that he nearly falls out of the shower - would have, if it wasn't a huge one - instead stumbling as he regains his balance. There had definitely been seithr trailing off of it, and it felt a lot stronger than he'd intended. Like he could have _easily_ broken bones if he'd hit someone. 

Alright. So maybe Jin wasn't lying after all.

That makes things more difficult, to be certain. But... He'd already been thinking of what to do if he'd had to stay for a while, so it isn't like he's completely unprepared. His arm being a weapon is more than he'd anticipated, obviously, but as long as things continue as they have been - with Ragna having no part in the actual business of the family, that is - then it isn't like he can't stand to be here a while longer. 

He proceeds with his shower normally after that, trying to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. 

Litchi greets him with a kind-hearted smile when he emerges, dressed and dried. "Good evening, Ragna-san. Kisaragi-sama asked me to give you a checkup, since you were unconscious for so long. Do you object?"

"Nah, I know it's a good idea." He takes his shirt back off and sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm kinda surprised he left."

"He did only go to get you something to eat."

"Yeah, but I figured he'd just have someone bring it here." Then again, Jin _had_ been trying to leave before Ragna asked him to stay, so maybe it shouldn't be surprising after all. Litchi approaches with some medical supplies, though, and Ragna lapses into silence as she works, taking his pulse and checking his eyes and such. 

Litchi speaks up soon enough anyway, "Well, he's probably trying to give you some space, I would think. You're upset with him, right? He's probably just trying to be considerate, in his own way." 

Ragna nods, holding his new arm out to let Litchi prod at it with something he doesn't recognize. Jin mentioned she was studying it, and Ragna doesn't intend to be uncooperative, even as a needle pokes into it. "I guess..." 

Litchi smiles up at him. "You don't really trust him, hm?"

Ragna flinches, knowing that makes him seem instantly guilty. "I... I don't really know, honestly. I know he wants _something_ from me, since he's said as much himself, and if it's just that he wants me to stay, then I guess this did it, but..."

Litchi nods, gentle. "I understand. Since he grew up in a place like this, it's only natural that you don't find it so easy to trust him. Especially if he's already admitted he wants something from you." 

"Don't suppose you'll tell me what it is either." He doesn't even intone it questioningly, knowing she'll say no. As such, the shake of her head is expected, but still a little disappointing. "Didn't think so. You know what it is?"

"He hasn't told me, but I have an idea."

"Do you think I could figure it out?"

She shrugs, ambivalent. "I don't know you very well, so I'm afraid I can't say." She steps back and smiles again, tilting her head, "In any case, I'm finished now. I'll stay until Kisaragi-sama returns--"

The door opens just as she says that, though, and Jin steps through, nodding to Litchi. "Oh, did you just finish? Good timing. Thank you, Litchi."

Litchi turns and bows to him, taking her supplies carefully and smiling once more at Ragna. "Get some more rest, Ragna-san."

"I will, thanks." Not that he particularly wants to, but he knows Jin will say the same thing. "Welcome back, Jin."

Jin nods to him in response, carrying a plate and a glass of water over to the bed. Ragna takes them carefully from him, watching Litchi close the door as she leaves. "How do you feel now, nii-san?"

"Fine, I guess." He doesn't mention his test in the shower, and instead just pats the bed to coax Jin into sitting down next to him. 

Jin gives him a bit of a look, though. "... Put your shirt on first." 

"Huh?" Oh, right. "What's that matter?" It's not like there's anything inherently lewd about being shirtless, but leave it to Jin... Unless he doesn't like the sight of the arm, but Ragna finds that a little hard to believe. 

And indeed, Jin raises a suggestive brow at him. "... You should know what it matters. I'm not going to lay back down with you after you eat while you're shirtless. For your own sake." 

Remembering Hazama's words again, this time about how Ragna wants to sleep with Jin and how he should just do it already since Jin clearly wants it too... Ragna rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt back on. Maybe Hazama was right about that much, but... It's not so easy for Ragna to let go of his moral hesitations. "There, happy?"

Jin scoffs. "Of course not. I was enjoying the view. It wasn't for my sake that I told you to put it on." Still, he finally hands Ragna the plate and glass, stepping away briefly to wheel a small table over to the edge of the bed for Ragna to use. "Let me know if you'd prefer something else to eat."

Ragna shakes his head - the steak looks cooked exactly to his preference when he cuts into it, the vegetables grilled to perfection and potatoes fluffy and buttery. "Nah, it looks delicious. Not sure I can finish all of it, though." It's not exactly a small meal...

Jin shakes his head, though. "Don't worry about that, just eat whatever you can. We can refrigerate the rest." 

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Several hours ago, nii-san, before you woke up. I told you I'm not neglecting my health." 

"Yeah, well, just because you say so doesn't mean it's true." Ragna points the fork at Jin in a vaguely accusing manner, but turns his attention back to the steak, popping the first bite into his mouth. It's delicious, as expected of their chefs, and he can't help a quietly pleased noise. Jin huffs at the comment, but doesn't deny it, and smiles a bit at Ragna's noise of approval anyway. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

Ragna doesn't bother replying to him, eating enough to surprise even himself; there's still a good half-plate untouched, but that's to be expected considering the medicine and Ars making him feel full. Once he pushes the table away with a content sigh, Jin pulls out his phone - probably asking someone to come collect the dishes - and Ragna flops back onto the bed, stretching out. "That was good, thanks."

Jin nods with a quiet hum of acknowledgement, but doesn't move or say anything more. Ragna watches his back for a few seconds, unable to tell what he's thinking but feeling like Jin's a little more distant than he wants right now - emotionally, that is. 

Ragna reaches out before he can think better of it, placing a gentle hand on Jin's lower back.

It makes Jin's muscles twitch, and Ragna feels the shift in his mood, from distracted to dangerous - but just as quickly as it had come, Jin relaxes, glancing back over his shoulder to look down at Ragna. "... What is it, nii-san?" 

"You doin' alright?"

"I already said I'm fine."

Ragna's hand rubs circles into Jin's back, heedless of the fact that Jin might get teasing again because of it. "You say a lot of things. C'mere." 

"You accuse me of lying and then tell me to get closer... I really don't understand you sometimes, nii-san."

"You don't need to understand, just lay down." 

To Ragna's surprise, Jin sighs, but does, in fact, lay down next to him again. "Honestly..." 

"You gonna complain about it again? Didn't you say you wanna be close while you can?" Though it isn't like Ragna can leave now anyway... And Jin must know that.

Even if he does, though, he doesn't comment on it, choosing instead to huff and remain otherwise silent for a few seconds, nuzzling his face into Ragna's shoulder. Neither one of them speaks for a while, and Ragna feels like he could fall asleep again, honestly, eyes shutting - right up until Jin shifts, propping himself up on an elbow. "... Nii-san."

Ragna cracks an eye open. "Yeah?"

Jin hesitates for a moment, which surprises Ragna enough that he opens his other eye, too, and tilts his head to look at Jin properly... But then Jin just shakes his head in return and ducks back down to rest his head on Ragna's collar bone. "... Never mind."

"Ha? You said you hate it when people do that, but you're gonna do it to me?"

"Sorry." He doesn't sound that sorry, though, and makes no attempt to explain himself, either. 

"You're not, but whatever. I'll just start guessing, then. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I got kidnapped."

Jin shakes his head. "You weren't disobeying anything I said. I was the one who underestimated how bold those snakes would be. I shouldn't have let you walk around with only one guard." But then he tilts his head up again, curious now, "But I am curious - why were you in the library?"

Hibiki must not have told him. Ragna wonders why... But doesn't bother lying. "Wanted to read up about Noxes, since I pretty much forgot everything I knew." 

"Oh? Why now?"

Ragna flicks his head to where Yukianesa rests against the wall. "'Cause of that, of course." 

"'Her', nii-san. And what about her?"

There's the part he'd rather not say, but... Trying to lie to Jin just sounds like a bad idea, and he's pretty sure Jin would be able to see past it anyway. "Because I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Those things aren't exactly known for their peaceful coexistence with their wielders." 

Jin half-sits up again, pressing a kiss to Ragna's cheek. "You don't have to worry, nii-san. I'm fine." 

Yet, his lips feel colder than they should. 

"Liar," Ragna says, reaching up to catch Jin by the jaw - his grip isn't firm, but Jin doesn't resist, allowing Ragna to tug him back down and kiss him. 

Jin tenses against him--

\-- but before he can melt into it, Ragna nudges him back, wanting to keep it chaste for now. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Jin blinks, seeming genuinely surprised for a moment... Then chuckles, somewhat dark, surprise shifting to dangerous amusement. "You really have no self-preservation instincts, do you, nii-san?" 

Ragna shrugs, though, ambivalent. "Dunno. I still don't know what kind of threat you are to me. Just tell me what you want from me."

"Oh? Are you over your reservations? I find that difficult to believe, nii-san." Then that gaze turns cool, suspicious, "What, exactly, did Hazama do to you?"

"Besides the poisoning, you mean? Probed around in my head for a while and asked me some annoying, pointless questions before that." Pointless since he just read the answers out of Ragna's mind anyway, that is. 

"What did he say about me?"

"That he wanted to see you get pissed off and lose that cool demeanour of yours, and that I was your trigger." Come to think of it, Ragna's pretty sure he's not the only one - if anything happened to Saya or Tsubaki, Jin would probably go on the same sort of rampage, but Ragna was the most vulnerable. And possibly the strongest trigger. 

Jin hums, taking in that information with a slight nod. "I see. Then, why did you kiss me?" 

"Because you're still pissed off, and because I wanted to." 

Jin raises a brow, expression otherwise calm. "What makes you say that?" 

"Your lips are cold. You're holding Yukianesa back, right?" 

Jin doesn't respond right away. "... You're a little more observant than I'd thought."

"Nah, you knew I'd notice." Ragna's not sure where this sudden understanding of Jin's motives and methods comes from, but he's not entirely sure it's a good thing. "I don't think you expected me to kiss you, though."

Jin's expression smooths to something more like indifference. He shrugs. "You're right, I did figure you'd feel it. And no, I didn't expect to be kissed. You really are learning, aren't you?" 

Ragna can't help but grin. "Heh, guess so." 

"So what are you going to do now, then?"

"Still gotta figure out what you want from me. Endgame, I mean." He can assume that right now Jin just wants him to stay close, but there has to be more to it than that.

Jin nods, understanding and not denying that there _is_ more that he wants. "It's not that complicated, nii-san. As you are now, I'm sure you could probably figure it out." 

Ragna tilts his head in thought. 

He doesn't miss the way Jin's eyes flick to his throat. 

Hazama's words repeat in his mind again. Chain him up, huh? 

He can't help but chuckle quietly. Everything about this situation is completely fucked... But he can't really be surprised. "Can't tell if you wanna leave possessive marks or rip my throat out."

Jin's eyes return to his face. His smile is far more terrifying than even his possessed expression had been. "Oh, silly nii-san... Why not both?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for last year's NaNoWriMo, so I do have the first ten chapters written! But I'm only going to post at the rate of one or maybe two chapter(s) a month so that I don't catch up to it too quickly, lest I hit another writer's block and end up getting stuck and overwhelmed.
> 
> You can catch me [here](http://shinkirxu.tumblr.com/) on my personal tumblr or [here](http://illusomnia.tumblr.com/) on my fic blog; I take requests, but I'd also just love to hear from you guys in general! Even if it's to scream at me for my bad life choices.


End file.
